Broken Pieces
by AlwaysSoRandum
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are madly in love, but what happens when Oliver starts to fall in love with another girl - but not just any girl, Miley! Will Oliver want Lilly back when he finds out she is dating Joe Grey! Read and Review! Niley Loe and Loliver! LEGAL!
1. Love

**Okay guys! This is my new story! Hope you like it! Review please!**

**Chapter 1: Love**

**(Lilly's POV)**

I sat in Miley's hammock with Oliver's arms wrapped around me snuggling into me on a warm summer's night with Miley beside us talking away. I loved life because everything was perfect, my best friend was amazing and I also had an amazing boyfriend! I loved him so, so much! Everything was perfect!

"I love you Lilly." Oliver whispered lightly in my ear.

"I love you too Oliver."

"You know, I don't even think you guys even listen to me! I think you are both too caught up in each other and I am totally ignored!" Miley said frustrated.

"Calm down Miles," Oliver began, "Look, you just don't know what it is like to be so madly in love, but when you do, you will understand what it feels like."

"And for the record we were listening to you." I lied.

"Really what was I talking about then?"

Damn it never thought that one through.

"Eh...Plants?" I said taking a wiled guess

"Close but no, I was talking about my 'Hannah' concert coming up."

"Wait," Oliver began, "How is that close to plants?! It has nothing to do with plants!"

"Oliver I was kidding." Miley replied back.

"Awww!" Oliver said. Sometimes I worry about that boy.

"It's starting to get cold," I began, "I think I'm going to head now."

"Yeah, me too." Oliver added.

"Oh, okay, see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" we both said at the same time and we walked out the gate holding hands down the street. Of course Oliver walked me to my house first.

"Well, goodnight gorgeous." He said which made me blush.

"Night handsome." Oliver looked round either side of his shoulder and then pointed to himself and said, "Who me?" I giggled at his remark.

"No, of course not you, I was talking to Jim-Bob behind you silly!" I replied sarcastically.

"You know, Jim-Bob is getting on my nerves, thinks he's better than me!"

"Yeah, well it's you I like, no Jim-Bob!" I said giggling even more.

"I love you." Oliver told me and he leaned in and kissed me on the four head.

"Love you too." I replied.

**Well? Did you like it?! Let me know! Review! **


	2. Broken Love

**Okay Guys! This is Chapter 2! just Oliver POV! **

**Well Hope you enjoy it! **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Broken Love**

**(Oliver's POV)**

I sat in Miley's hammock with my arms wrapped around Lilly snuggling into her on a warm summer's night with Miley talking beside away. Right now I hated life because everything was wrong, I was falling in love with my best friend Miley but was going out with my other best friend Lilly who was crazy about me. Everything was the exact opposite of perfect!

"I love you Lilly." I lied.

"I love you too Oliver." Damn.

"You know, I don't even think you guys even listen to me! I think you are both too caught up in each other and I am totally ignored!" Miley said frustrated.

"Calm down Miles," I began, "Look, you just don't know what it is like to be so madly in love, but when you do, you will understand what it feels like."

"And for the record we were listening to you." Lilly said lying.

"Really what was I talking about then?"

Ha, Miley got Lilly good.

"Eh...Plants?" She said taking a wiled guess

"Close but no, I was talking about my 'Hannah' concert coming up."

"Wait," I began, "How is that close to plants?! It has nothing to do with plants!" I never understood that, sometimes Miley made no sense at all.

"Oliver I was kidding." Miley replied back.

"Awww!" I said finally understanding her.

"It's starting to get cold," Lilly began, "I think I'm going to head now."

"Yeah, me too." I added.

"Oh, okay, see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" we both said at the same time and we walked out the gate holding hands down the street. Of course I walked Lilly to her house first.

"Well, goodnight gorgeous." I said with guilt, I hated lying to her.

"Night handsome." I looked round either side of my shoulder and then pointed to myself and said, "Who me?" she giggled at my remark, I really hate making her fall in love with me even more.

"No, of course not you, I was talking to Jim-Bob behind you silly!" She replied sarcastically.

"You know, Jim-Bob is getting on my nerves, thinks he's better than me!"

"Yeah, well it's you I like, not Jim-Bob!" She said giggling even more.

"I love you." I told her and I leaned in and kissed her on the four head deliberately.

"Love you too." She replied.

"_Oh man, I am think I'm falling in love with someone else, do I break up with Lilly? What do I do?!" _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Well guys hoped you like it! **

**Review please!**

**Let me know if you want some more!**


	3. Dares and Bets

**Hey guys ! well here is chapter 3! Hope you like it! Sorry for any spelling mistakes I kinda rushed it ! :P **

**review ! ****Chapter 3: Homework**

* * *

**(Oliver's POV)**

It was seven o'clock and my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Miley. I wonder what she could want.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Oliver?" She asked.

"What's up?"

"I'm stuck on my biology homework; can you come over and help me?"

"Sure I'll be right over."

Miley was my neighbour so she was only across the road from me. I chapped on her door and her dad answered.

"Hi Oliver, Miley is up in her room just go on up."

"Thanks Mr. Stewart"

I skipped two steps at a time going u p the stairs and I jogged up to Miley's door. I knocked twice and walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh, hey Oliver thanks for coming.

"No problem. What you stuck on?"

"Just this human biology stuff, I figured you would know what to do since you have done it all before."

"Well let me have a look at it."

"Do you understand it?"

"Yeah, see this is to do with you liver here." I began. I explained it all to her and she finally understood it,

"Thanks Oliver."

"Anytime."

"So, what else are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Nothing, what you doing?"

"Well I have finished my homework so nothing really. Do you want to stay a wee while?"

"Why not?"

"Want to play the Wii?"

"Sure."

Miley set up the Wii while I sat on her bed waiting. My phone started ringing and I checked the caller ID. It was Lilly.

"Who's phoning you?" Miley questioned.

"No one" I replied putting the phone back in my pocket.

"Okay, so what game do you want to play?"

"Any, I'm not bothered."

"Okay." She said putting in a random game.

She sat down on the bed with me and gave me my Wii remote and my nun chuck.

"What we playing?"

"Mario Kart."

"Oh, bad choice."

"How?"

"Cos am going to beat you so bad!"

"Wanna bet?" She joked around.

"Definitely."

We were about to chose our bets when Jackson walked in.

"Hey Miles, did you get your homework done?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Can I play the Wii with you?"

"Yeah, grab a remote."

"Right so what will our bet be?" I asked continuing our conversation.

"You guys are putting on a bet to see who wins?"

"Yeah." We both answered at the same time.

"Oh, I'll tell you what, If I win, you two have to kiss, but not just kiss, I mean kiss, kiss and for three minutes."

"What?! Jackson that's insane! Oliver is going out with Lilly!"

"What are you chicken now Miley?" Jackson said getting on my nerves.

"No! But Jackson, that's sick!"

"Fine." I said

"What?" Jackson and Miley said unison.

"If Jackson wins we kiss."

"No, if I win you kiss, kiss."

"Deal, but if I win you have to put on Miley's bikini shove toilet paper down your bikini top and put on make up, in fact me and Miley put the make-up on you."

"Deal, Miley if you win you want...?"

"You and Oliver kiss!"

"Now that's sick!"

"So? Is it a deal or not?"

"Deal." We both said uncertainly.

"Right let's start."

We chose our players and started racing, I was winning at first but then Jackson hit me off the edge of cliff and I died and was now losing. I couldn't let Miley win. But I was dying for Jackson to win, but at the same time I didn't. Miley was in the lead. Damn. I had to make sure Jackson won. No need. Jackson hit her with a red shell making me and him to take over.

"That is so not fair!" she argued.

"It is you're just a sore loser!"

"I am not!"

"Face it Miles, you can't take losing."

"Well I have a bet to win!"

"So do us two!" I shot back.

"Yas!! I won! I won! You two have to kiss!" Jackson yelled jumping on the bed. He calmed down and sat down like a seven year old boy with his hands clasped together sitting comfortably on his lap and in a baby voice a spoke, "Well, don't be shy, kiss." He started timing us.

I leaned in towards Miley and shut my eyes and Miley leaned in and shut her eyes too. Our lips finally touched, her lips were so soft, I had to get more, I started kissing her even more when I heard a voice saying, "Kiss, kiss her Oliver, just like we agreed!" I did as asked. Our tongues finally met each others and fireworks were exploding in my head, my dream came true. I pulled away when I heard an "Uh, uh, uh! Three minutes remember? It's only been one minute."

We both sighed and leaned in and started kissing again but of course I was loving this. Miley was a really good kisser. Better than Lilly by far! I had to act like I hated this though and I pulled away again.

"Jackson, can we stop now?" I moaned but hoping he would say no.

"Nope, the deal was three minutes of kissing if I won the bet."

"Come on Jackson we have been kissing for well more than three minutes." Miley added.

"No you haven't. It has only been two minutes twenty seconds. Now start kissing again!"

"Or what?" Miley asked.

"Or I will do this to you two every day." He pressure pointed us both in the neck. It was really sore.

"Okay! You win!" Miley moaned jumping off the bed so Jackson couldn't hurt her again.

"Good now start kissing!"

"Okay, but only for forty more seconds!" Miley moaned, sitting back down on the bed beside me.

"Okay." Jackson replied back to her.

We leaned in the third and last time and started kissing again. Her mouth opened making mines open too. I placed my hands on her hips starting to get carried away. She slipped her hand on my thigh and we sat there in luxury.

"Okay, 3...2...1 Times up!" Jackson said but we both kept kissing.

We totally blanked him and sat there hoping the moment would last forever.

"Guys!" He stood up put his hands on our heads and pulled us apart.

"Looks like you two were enjoying yourselves there! Oh bad boy Oliver cheating on Lilly like that!"

"Jackson get out of here!" Miley moaned throwing a pillow at him.

"Fine, I'm going! Oliver and Miley, sitting in a tree..." He sung walking out the room.

"I better get going Miles." I spoke awkwardly.

"Okay, hey Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"You love Lilly don't you?"

"Miley of course I do. We were only kissing for the bet."

"I know, but you seemed like you were enjoying it."

"I was. I mean was not enjoying it at all." I added quickly.

"Oh, my, god! You like kissing me?" she whispered loudly.

"A bit." I admitted shamefully.

"Oliver Oken I am..."

I grabbed her hips and pulled her into me and started kissing her again. She immediately pulled away.

"Miley I am so sorry."

"No, I am. Oliver you can't do this to Lilly she will be crushed."

"She doesn't have to know though."

"Oliver no, I love you but as my best pal only and nothing else more, and even if I did like you in that way, I would certainly never make you cheat on Lilly."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I better go."

"I think you should."

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye."

* * *

**Sorry it was a b it long! well I hoped you liked it!!! Can you belive Oliver is falling in love with Miley ? :O what happens next? does he break up with Lilly? keep readin to find out! **

**Review please! x**


	4. Keeping Quiet

**Chapter 4: Keeping Quiet**

**(Miley's POV)**

Last night was strange. I can't believe Oliver likes me! He is going out with my best friend who is madly in love with him! The worst thing is I think I'm feeling things for Oliver too! All because of that kiss! Stupid Jackson! Making me feel things for Oliver!

"Miley? Are you okay?" Lilly said shaken me out of my day dream.

"What? Oh, eh, ye I'm fine."

"Miley, I have known you since I was nine, I know you're lying, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." Lie. Big lie.

"Miley, come on what's so bad that you can't tell me?"

"Lilly! Stop! There is nothing wrong with me!" I screamed walking down the street.

"Okay Miley, what ever you say."

"We still up for Friday?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah, are we just going to your house for the night?"

"Yeah, me you and...O...Oliver" This was bad.

"Miley are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine...right so be at my house for about six."

"Are we staying over?"

"Yeah."

"Miley?"

"Yeah." Oh no, this doesn't sound so good.

"I think Oliver is going to break up with me."

I stopped still. Couldn't move a bit.

"Miley?"

"Why...why would you say that?"

"He isn't answering his phone and if I put my number on hide and he answers it he always makes and excuse not to talk to me and he is avoiding me in school and...Miley!"

"What?"

"I know you know something! Will you just tell me what's going on?!"

"I honestly do not know Lilly!" I lied again.

"Okay. If I find out you know something I am never talking to you again!"

"Lilly! Don't be silly!"

"So you do know something!"

"No I don't!"

"Miley, God I know you're lying!"

"Look I have to go Lilly, I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked away. Well practically ran. I knew Lilly was on to me. I had to talk to Oliver, and fast.

"Oliver!" I yelled as he picked up the phone.

"Miley? What's wrong?"

"Look where are you?"

"At the beach, why?"

"Look I really need to talk to you. I'll meet you at Rico's, like now."

"Em... Okay."

"Bye." I hung up and looked at the clock. It was ten to three. I shoved on a pair of sandals and ran down to the beach to see Oliver with Lilly sitting on the sand. Damn. She must have went straight to the beach after I went home to meet Oliver.

"Oh, hey Miley, so what's so important that you couldn't wait to tell me?"

"Yes, Miley what was so important that you couldn't wait to tell Oliver and not me?"

"Ehhh...You know what, never mind!"

"Hold on Miles." Oliver said grabbing my arm.

"Miley, will you just tell us what's wrong?" Lilly moaned.

"Well, um, it's not important anymore."

"Lilly, I'll be back in a minute." Oliver told her. He pulled me away from Lilly and we walked to 'Ricos Surf Shop'.

"Right, so what's wrong?"

"I thought you were avoiding Lilly."

"How do you know I was trying to avoid her?"

"Lilly_ does_ talk you know."

"Of course," He said, "So what's wrong."

"Look, are you going to break up with Lilly?"

"No, why?"

"Well know how that dare thing the other night?" Oliver started to blush.

"Wh...What about it?"

"Lilly knows something's up."

"What do you meen?"

"She is getting the feeling we are up to something."

"What has that to do with the other night?"

"You have been acting weird and I have been acting weird. She kept saying to me today 'I know you know something Miley, just tell me what is wrong.'"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing of course."

"Good, then there is nothing to worry about."

"You're right."

"Are you going to come sit with us?"

"Eh...I think Lilly is angry with me. I better not."

"Just come." He said and he grabbed my arm and pulled me to where Lilly was sitting. I awkwardly sat down beside her.

"Oh, you decide to join me?" Lilly said bitterly.

"Lilly." Oliver spoke giving her a glare.

"Lilly, why are you in a mood with me?" I asked.

"What makes you say that?" she replied stubbornly.

"Just a guess. Look I'm going to head. I can see I'm not wanted."

"Miley," Oliver began but I interrupted him.

"No Oliver! I'm going. I will see you both on Friday." I glared at Lilly and she just looked away trying not to make eye contact.

"We will both be there." Oliver said glaring over at Lilly.


	5. Friday Night Part 1

**Chapter 5: Friday Night**

**(Miley's POV)**

I was dreading tonight, only because I had a thing for Oliver all because of that kiss and Lilly knew something was up with me and him. She was really angry at us. I hope Oliver wouldn't come tonight so it wouldn't be awkward for us. In fact know I want him to come tonight because that would leave me with Lilly myself and I break down too easily if she tries to break me.

"Hey Miles, what you doing?" Jackson said walking into my room picking up the Wii remote and started playing it.

"Jackson!" I walked up to him slapping him across the arm then turning the telly off. "I'm trying to get ready for tonight which I am dreading!" Jackson sat down on my bed and patted his hand on the bed indicating for me to go sit down beside him.

"Look Miles," he began as I sat down on the bed, "I know this must be hard for you, liking Oliver and all and especially with him going out with Lilly..."

"Hold on there cowboy! I do not like Oliver in that way!" I yelled jumping off the bed.

"Miley, please, it was so obvious the night I made you two kiss, you loved it! That's why you wouldn't stop kissing! And I bet any money Oliver likes you that way too!"

"Jackson, don't be ridiculous! Why would Oliver like me?!"

"Oh my god! He does like you doesn't he?!"

"No."

"Miley, I know when you're lying! Oliver like you too doesn't he?!"

"Maybe a little."

"So what you going to do tonight then?"

"I don't know, that's why I am dreading it."

"Look, just act normal and everything may be normal if you don't let this eat away at you."

"But Lilly knows something is up! She knows I'm not telling her something!"

"Well in that case maybe you should just tell her the truth." I flicked Jackson on the ear.

"Are you mad?! Why would I tell Lilly that Oliver and me kissed? And not just kissed we _kissed!"_

I noticed Jackson was trying to say something, he started pointing behind me and I turned round. Standing in tears was Lilly.

"How could you?"

"Lilly!"

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Jackson whispered walking out.

Lilly just stood there. Staring at nothing, tears trickling down her face, I didn't know what to say.

"Lilly I am so sorry," I rubbed her arm and she shoved me off.

"No! Don't Miley! I knew something was up but not something this bad! Why?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"No, why did you kiss him?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm staying here all night aren't I? You have plenty of time to explain." She said throwing her bag down on the floor and slamming the door.

"Okay, I phoned Oliver and asked him if he could help me with my homework, he came straight over. We finished my homework and we decided to play the Wii and we were carrying on and we were doing bets when Jackson walked in and he asked to play and he made a bet that if he won we would have to kiss. Unfortunately, Jackson won."

"And you still kissed him?!"

"We had no choice!"

"You still agreed to doing the bet though!"

"I didn't think he would win!"

"I can't believe you."

"Lilly, I am so sorry! You don't know how sorry I am!"

There was a knock on my door and it was Oliver.

"Hey," He walked up to Lilly who's back was facing him and hugged and tried to kiss her on the check when she pushed him off of her and turned round and slapped him hard across the face.

"It's over." She said slowly and bitterly.

"What?!" I screamed. I looked at Oliver who was just standing there looking at her, staring straight into her eyes and she stared back.

"Lilly, it was just a bet, it didn't mean anything!" I yelled with tears gushing out my eyes.

"Do you love her?" She asked Oliver.

"What?!" I yelled again.

"Oliver, do you love her?" She clenched her teeth hard together.

"Lilly, please don't do this to me."

"Answer my question. Do you love her?"

"Lilly..."

"Oliver, don't bother, tell me now!"

"Yes." He said regretfully.

"The both of you make me sick." she said bitterly.

"Lilly, can we at least talk about this?" Oliver asked.

"What's there to talk about? You kissed Miley and fell in love with her and then tried to cover it up and didn't tell me. I think that's everything." She turned round and looked at me.

"Do you like Oliver Miley?"

"Lilly, please don't do this to me."

"Just as I thought," She said and she grabbed her things and walked out the door when Oliver grabbed her. "Let go of me now."

"No."

"Oliver don't bother trying to solve things, you're just going to make it worse."

"Lilly, sit down on the bed."

"No."

Oliver put all it strength into pushing her onto the bed and I ran up and closed the door.

"Listen to me now. We don't need to go out anymore but it doesn't mean we don't need to be best pals again. We are going to have this sleep over whether you like it or not Lillian and that's final."

"Since when were you my mom, Oliver?"

"You know what. You're right. We _can_ still be best pals, but I choose not to. Now Miley if you don't mind moving away from the door, I want to go home."

"No."

"Miley, I am not in the mood, move."

"Lilly, please," I begged her, tears where pouring out my eyes, "I don't want to lose you."

"Well then you should have thought of that before kissing Oliver."

"It was a bet! Lilly It didn't mean anything!"

"Really?! That's why my boyfriend is in _love_ with you and not his own girlfriend?!" I grabbed Lilly and pulled her into a hug and hugged her so tight and never wanted to let her go. She hugged me back then pulled away and said, "Please, just let me go." And she pushed me gently to the side of the door and without turning back walked straight out.


	6. Friday Night Part 2

**Well guys! here is chapter 6! hope you like it!**

**Please Please Please review it! xxx**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6: Friday Night Part 2.**

**(Lilly's POV)**

I stormed down the hallway in tears, I was so angry but also so sad. I couldn't believe that Oliver and Miley had fallen in love! It just made me so angry. Oliver and Miley?! My best friend and my boyfriend?! Why me?! Everything was just so perfect until stupid...

"Lilly are you okay?" _**Jackson.**_

"You." I said bitterly.

"Whoa!" he said putting both his hands up, "What did I do?"

"Because of you, Miley and Oliver are in love with each other!"

"Hey, all I did was tell them they had to kiss for three minutes, not to fall in love and plus they enjoyed it, after the three minutes I told them to stop and they were ignoring...me, oh god Miley never told you that, did she?"

"No." More tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Come on, let's go into my room and we will talk." He said taking my hand and he took me into his room, which for a change was actually pretty clean, for Jackson anyway.

"I don't want to talk." I said sitting on the bed.

"Look Lilly, I know you must be so hurt right now, but what you need to understand is that it obviously wasn't meant to be, and there is an amazing guy out there who is waiting for you and when the day comes he will be the luckiest guy ever, cos any boy is lucky to have you."

"Thanks Jackson." I said wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Anytime." He replied and he pulled me into a hug. I pulled away and we sat there in silence staring at each other straight into the eyes when I noticed, Jackson started moving closer into me. I just sat there until I realised my head was moving closer to Jackson's too until we only had a small gap between which Jackson closed by kissing me gently on the lips. I went along with it and I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my hips and I stroked my hands through his hair. I knew I was going to regret this but I seemed to love it. I wanted more. I opened up my mouth making Jackson open his and I slid my tongue into his. I could tell Jackson loved this with his groaning noises he was making. I pulled away giggling.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"You." I replied.

"What did I do?"

"You were groaning, it was funny."

"Really? Maybe that's why I don't get dates."

"I don't think you get dates because of it's you Jackson." I replied giggling even more.

"Well then." He replied stubbornly.

"I better get going." I replied.

"No, stay."

"What?"

"Well you're suppose to be staying over here anyway so why not just stay?"

"Because I would have been staying over in Miley's room with my boyfriend not staying with her big brother."

"Just stay will you?"

"Jackson, that kiss didn't mean anything did it?"

"Eh...yeah!"

"Jackson, no offence but I don't like you in that way."

"So why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me first!"

"You kissed me back!"

"Well then." I said.

"Just admit it Lilly, you liked kissing me."

"I did, but..."

"Ha! So you admit it!"

"Yes, but! I don't like you in that way."

"Well then." He moaned

"Stop being such a baby Jackson. Look I'm going to go. See you later."

"Bye." He stood up and hugged me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

I walked out the door when Miley was passing the room. Her eyes were all red and puffy, she was clearly still crying.

"Lilly?"

"Miley," I said shutting the door.

"I thought you left."

"I am the now." I replied and started walking away to the stairs when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What were you doing in Jackson's room? And why do you smell like him?"

"Talking to Jackson."

"Just talking?"

"Yes." I said pulling my arm away from hers.

"Lilly please, I don't want to fall out with you. Please don't leave me like this. You're like my sister."

"Yeah, well then why kiss my boyfriend behind my back?"

"I told you, it was a bet."

"That you still did," I added sharply, "And you admitted to falling in love with him!"

"I lied."

"What?"

"I don't love him!"

"What?"

"I lied, I don't love Oliver."

"Then why say you did?"

"I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Clearly."

"Lilly, please talk to me."

"You know what I have to go."

"Lilly!" she screamed with tears watering up her eyes again.

"Miley," I said putting both hands up, "Stop, just stop. I hope you and Oliver have a great life together." I said and I walked downstairs and slammed the door behind me.


	7. Memories

**Hey guys!** **So here is chapter 7! I'ts not that good! but please review it! I want reviews! please please please!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Memories**

I ran upstairs to my room and put a chair against my door so no one could get in and I lay on my bed and cried. I started to think of when Oliver and me first met.

"_Can I pway?" I asked._

"_Sure, just gwab a shovewl and spade and dig." The young boy replied._

"_My name is Lilly."_

"_Cool, my name is Oliver."_

"_How owd are you Oliver?"_

"_I am fwee and a half years owd. How owd are you Lilly?"_

"_I am just fwee years owd."_

"_Well do you wike coming to wi beach a wot?" He asked me._

"_Yeah, my mommy takes me awl the time. Do you come a lot?"_

"_No, actually I have just moved here. Well like fwom a different estate."_

"_Well, I guess we will be seeing a lot of each ovver then."_

"_I guess so." He replied._

"_So where about do you wive?" I asked._

"_Eh...I think it is caweld Beach Avenue."_

"_Weally?! I wive there too!"_

"_What number?"_

"_26"_

"_I am 24! We must be neighbours cos our numbers go up in two's!"_

"_I don't fink so, my neighbours are the Truscotts."_

"_That's me!"_

"_Weally?!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_I guess we are going to be gwate fwiends!" He gleamed with joy._

I was interrupted by a phone call. The number was on hide.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Lilly, please talk to me."

"Miley?!"

"Lilly look, I really don't want to fall out with you. Please talk to me."

"I am talking to you."

"Well, will you please come back over to my house?"

"Yeah right Miley."

"Lilly please!" she begged.

There was a pause on the phone and then I said, "No."

"Lilly, look I kissed Oliver because of a bet. It didn't mean anything!"

"But falling in love with him is something." I spoke calmly.

"I am not in love with him though!"

"But you said you were."

"Lilly, Oliver just said he was in love with me! I was in shock! I never meant it!"

"You're a little too late Miley."

"Lilly!" she burst into tears.

"Miley, I have to go; I'll talk to you later."

"You promise?"

"No."

I hung up the phone before she could say anything else. I know I am being real stubborn but I am just so angry at the fact that Oliver is such a gay.

"_Hi, I'm Lilly, and this is Oliver, we live across the road."_

"_Hi, I'm Miley."_

"_Have we met before? You seem familiar" Oliver asked._

"_Nope, don't think so."_

"_You do actually," I added, "You remind me a bit of... Hannah Montana to be honest"_

"_What?!" she sounded worried._

"_Yeah, that's who you remind me of!" Oliver added._

"_Well, trust me, I am not her. In fact I can't even sing!"_

"_Okay..." I said awkwardly._

"_Do you guys want to come in?"_

"_Sure." We both replied in unison._

"_So do you like Hannah Montana?" I asked her._

"_She is okay I suppose."_

"_OKAY?!" Oliver bellowed, "Hannah Montana is a Goddess! I worship at her feet!"_

"_I take it your a fan?" she asked._

"_I love her so much! I want to brush that beautiful long hair of hers and I want to marry her and..."_

"_Oliver!" I shouted, "Stop!"_

"_Sorry." He said embarrassed and he started to blush._

"_So where you from Miley?" I asked changing the subject._

"_Nashville, Tennessee."_

"_Why did you move?" Oliver and me asked in unison._

"_Don't know."_

There was another awkward silence. So I decided that we should leave.

"_Well, we should get going. See you around Miley, nice meeting you."_

"_Okay, see you in school hopefully."_

"_Bye." Oliver said._

That was the first time I met Miley. I honestly don't want to fight with her but I am so angry with the both of them.

"_Oliver, where are we going?" I asked._

"_It's a surprise."_

"_Okay, just hurry will you? I hate being blindfolded."_

"_Here we are," He said taking off my blindfold. "Happy fourteenth birthday Lilly."_

"_Why are we standing under a tree?"_

"_Because, we can do this," He said and he pulled me round the other side of the tree and showed me to a set of ladders and we climbed up them and sat on the first branch._

"_This is so cool! Look at the view!"_

"_I knew you would love it!"_

"_Thanks Oliver. I really love it!" We stared at each other in the eyes and I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. I went red in the face and so was Oliver. We were just best friends and nothing else more._

Our first kiss before we became a couple, I will always remember that day.

"Lilly, are you okay?" I heard my mum asking from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine mum." I lied.

"You don't seem fine, why aren't you staying over at Miley's?"

"We had a fight."

"Will you let me in?"

"No, I want to be alone right now mum."

"Lilly, please just talk to me."

How many times have I heard that tonight? Must be a record.

"No! Go away!" I yelled getting angry.

"Okay Lillian."

She used my full name; she must be upset with me now.

I decided to go on the computer and go onto IM.

Miley was on. Damn.

___RascalGirl25_: hey

_Sk8erChick22: hi_

___RascalGirl25_: Lilly, please don't phase me out like this, I don't want to lose u.

_Sk8erChick22: I'm not phasing u out._

___RascalGirl25_: Well then come over and stay at mines.

_Sk8erChick22: No. I don't want to c you right now._

___RascalGirl25_: Lilly! Come on! You no your bein stupid, It was only a bet!

_Sk8erChick22: Thats not the point, you admitted to bein in love with him._

___RascalGirl25_: And I told u! I lied!

_Sk8erChick22: Okay._

___RascalGirl25_: Do you forgive me?

_Sk8erChick22: Will it shut u up?_

___RascalGirl25_: Only if u talk to me.

_Sk8erChick22: fine then._

___RascalGirl25_: Oh Lilly! I am so Happy now! :-D 

_Sk8erChick22: good._

___RascalGirl25_: Ur still mad aren't u?

_Sk8erChick22: Yup._

___RascalGirl25_: Please Don't be!

_Sk8erChick22: Is Oliver there? I want to speak to him._

___RascalGirl25_: Yeah hold on and I'll get him.

_Sk8erChick22: Okay._

___RascalGirl25_: Hey, its Oliver speakin.

_Sk8erChick22: I don't want to fight I just want to no if what you said earlier was true._

___RascalGirl25_: No it wasn't I lied and I am sorry. I still love you Lilly.

_Sk8erChick22: Well I don't love you anymore._

___RascalGirl25_: I figured.

_Sk8erChick22: I'm goin now. See you in school._

_RascalGirl25: OK. Bye._

_Sk8erChick22 has logged off._

I went to bed still in my clothes and I just lay there. I didn't want to ask why Oliver was lying because I didn't want to know. I started to drift off into a deep sleep. And I dreamt of me and Oliver on the beach when we first met.

* * *

**Well hoped you like it! Please Please Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Grieving No More

**Hey Guys! So thanks for the reviews! But please I was really hoping for some more!!!! Anyway here is Chapter 8 - I wasnt to sure to bring in the Grey Brothers but hey! we all love them! so please review!!!**

Chapter 8: Grieving no more

(Miley's POV)

I woke up the next morning to see Oliver snoring on the floor. I looked around to see if Lilly was there hoping it was a dream, but she wasn't. It wasn't a dream.

"Oliver, you awake?" I whispered to him hoping he would just wake up.

"Shhh....am sleeping!" he whispered loudly.

"Oliver, wake up!" I shouted throwing a pillow off the bed hitting him.

"What is it Miley?" He asked angrily.

"Do you not remember anything that happened last night?"

"Of course, Lilly and I broke up, I admitted to liking you..." he said sitting up.

"No! You admitted to _loving_ me!"

"So, you admitted that too," he said jumping on the bed leaning in to kiss me, "remember?"

"Oliver," I said pushing him off me, "I don't though, I didn't know what I was thinking, I don't love you. I don't even think I have feelings for you." I lied.

"What?" he said with tears swarming up in his eyes.

"Oliver, I'm sorry, but I don't want to lose Lilly."

"So you do love me, but you don't want to admit to it because you don't want to fight with Lilly?" Yes.

"No! Oliver, get this through your head, I don't love you!" Lie.

I watched him staring at him, lying on my bed with only his boxers on. His six pack and his muscles were so attractive. Our eyes met, he leaned in and kissed me.

"Oliver,"

"Shhh..." he said and kissed me even more.

"No! Get off!" I yelled. Good thing daddy was out on his jog and Jackson was a heavy sleeper.

"I thought you wanted me to kiss you."

"No! Now get out!" I yelled pushing him off the bed.

"Miley," he began.

"No! Oliver, just go please? I need some time to think."

"Okay." He said putting his shirt and trousers on and then he left.

I threw myself on the bed and lay there thinking. My thoughts were interrupted when my Hannah phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Kevin Grey.

"Hey Kev, what's up?"

"Hannah, hey, eh, look we're having a surprise birthday party for Joe, you want to come?"

"When is it?"

"August 15, Saturday."

"That's not until another two months."

"I know, we were wondering if you would like to help us plan the party. Like take Joe out when we are trying to set things up."

"Sure, when do you need me to take him out?"

"Eh, well, now?"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that we are trying to get the invites done and he keeps snooping around and we really want this to be a surprise."

"Okay, I'll phone him and take him out or something."

"Thanks a million! I totally owe you!"

"Yeah, you do."

"See you later." He replied.

"Bye."

I jumped off my bed and went into my Hannah closet and pulled out an outfit and my Hannah wig. I hated wearing it; it was so itchy and hot.

After I got dressed I then put on my make up and decided to phone Lilly to see if she would want to come, hopefully that would let me talk to her and she would then make up with me.

"Hey."

"What do you want Miley?" She asked bitterly.

"Look, I know you're mad so I wanted to make it up to you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, would Lola like to join Hannah and Joe Grey to lunch? Since you know, you're not in a mood with Hannah?"

"Ahhhhh! Joe Grey?! I'll be right there!" She screamed and she hung up the phone.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. I ran downstairs and saw Lola standing there.

"Hey, come on in, 'Lola'"

"This doesn't change anything, I'm still mad at you."

"Look, I need to phone Joe and ask if he wants to come."

"Why are you taking him out to lunch?"

"Nick and Kevin are throwing him a surprise party."

"Aw."

"Two minutes and I'll call him the now."

I ran upstairs and Lilly followed and I went into the Hannah closet where I left my Hannah phone and called Joe.

"Hey." He answered.

"Hey Joe, it's Hannah, do you wanna come with me and Lola and get some lunch?"

"Why aren't you asking Nick and Kevin?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Okay, you got me; Lola has the most biggest crush on you, and besides am buying."

"Okay, only because you're buying."

"Okay, just come over to my house."

"Okay, oh, hey is Lola cute?"

I turned round and stared at Lilly who was in a day dream and smirked and replied, "Extremely cute."

"Cool, I'll be over in 10 minutes."

"Well, is he coming?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"Yup." I replied.

"So who is extremely cute?" She questioned.

"What?"

"On the phone you said and I quote, 'Extremely cute'"

"Oh, you'll see."

We sat and watched telly waiting for Joe to come. Lilly sat there impatiently dying to meet him. The door bell finally rang and before I could get up Lilly was answering the door.

"Eeeeppp!" she screamed.

"Hello to you to." Joe said giggling.

"Joe! Hey, glad you could come!" I spoke walking up and hugging him.

"My pleasure." He replied smiling.

"This is Lola." I said introducing them.

"Hey, pleasure to meet you." He said putting his hand out to shake hers.

"Eeeeppp!" She screamed shaking his hand.

"She's a fan."

"So I see." He giggled.

"Right, so you ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure, where we going?"

"I was thinking 'Starlight You.' You know the one where only the rich get in, it will stop all the crazy fan's."

"Good idea." He replied.

Lola and Joe walked together as I tagged behind because I had to lock the door. I eventually caught up with them and reached Joe's limo.

We reached 'Starlight You' and we walked in and got seated straight away. We sat down and ordered our drinks and our food and it was there in no time considering we were very famous people.

"Lola, I don't want to sound rude, but why do you always wear a wig?"

"Oh, because if I let anyone know who I really am, I might be used as a friend just so everyone can meet Hannah."

"Oh, so are you and Hannah best friends?"

"No/Yes." We answered in unison. I can't believe she said no!

"Wait, so you're not best friends?"

"Excuse us for one minute." I said putting a menu up in front of our faces.

"We aren't best friends?!" I whispered loudly.

"I'm still mad at you!"

"Lilly, can't you see that Joe likes you! I'm trying to get him to ask you out!"

"Really?!" she squealed

"Yes! Lilly, if sorry isn't enough I am trying to make it up to you by doing this!"

"Fine," She said giving in "I guess we are best friends."

"Yes!" I yelled and hugged her.

We sat back up and put the menu down.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem, so are you best friends?"

"Yes." We both said in unison.

"I was in a slight dilemma there." Joe said giggling.

"So Joe, have you got a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well actually, I'm single at the moment." He replied and he winked at Lilly. I stared at her and her face turned red as a tomato.

"Really? So is Lilly!"

"Lola." Lilly corrected.

"That's what I meant."

"So a pretty girl like you is single?" he asked.

"Actually am just out of a serious relationship."

"How long?"

"How long ago or how long were we going out?"

"Both."

"Well, we were going out for about two years and we broke up..."

"Last year!" I said interrupting her.

"Wait, you said you just got out of a serious relationship though."

"She did, last year!"

"Miley what are you doing?" she whispered to me.

"Just go along with me." I whispered back so Joe couldn't hear.

"So you got out of a relationship last year?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Well then would it be too soon if I asked you out on a date?"

"No!" she yelled quickly with no pause.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven, where do you live?"

"Eh, why don't you just get me at Mi...I mean Hannah's house?"

"Well done big mouth." I whispered angrily to her.

"Sorry." She whispered back.

"Okay, seven o'clock at Hannah's house."

"It's a date." She said giggling.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing,"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not wear the wig? It would be a bit ridiculous going out with someone with pink hair." He said laughing.

"Okay!" she squealed.

"Excuse me one minute little girl room calls!" I said grabbing Lilly with me.

"I'll be back in a minute." Lilly told Joe.

"Hurry!" he replied back to her.

"What is it?!" she moaned.

Before I spoke I checked under the toilet doors to make sure no one was in. Luckily no one was in the toilets.

"Lilly you can't show up with out your wig! If the photographer's see you you'll be all over the news and everything! And then Joe might say that you're best pals with me! Then I might be exposed!"

"Will you for once stop thinking of yourself Miley and start thinking of other people! God you're so conceited! Look I'll be going out will Joe! Me Lola!"

"Yeah but what happens when your in the news as 'Lola' and everyone at school sees you?"

"What about it?!"

"Your name is '_Lilly' _not Lola!"

"Oh."

"Exactly." I said knowing i'd won the battle.

"What am I going to do?!" she stressed pacing up and down pulling her hair.

"Lilly, calm down, we will just tell Joe the truth."

"You're going to tell Joe you live a double life?!"

"Yeah, totally Lilly!" I said flicking her on the head.

"Ow!"

"Lilly, I meant tell him that you can just change your wig to a different colour..."

"Right and..."

"Lilly! All we need to do is buy a wig that is a real hair colour then he will never know who you really are!"

"Miley I don't want to keep lying to my boyfriend though, if I were to be his girlfriend I don't want a relationship full of lies."

"Okay, I'll tell you what, If the wig doesn't work or you are getting serious I'll tell the Grey Brothers the truth."

"Really?!"

"Only because I love you."

"I love you too!" she yelled grabbing me into a hug.

"So you forgive me?!"

"Yeah! I totally forgive you!"

"Finally! Hallelujah!" I shouted hugging her even more.

"Come on, we need to get back to Joe!"

"Oh, I forgot all about him." I said.

We walked out and sat back down with Joe.

"Hey, sorry we were having a beauty talk." I lied.

"I thought you had been abducted by aliens!" he joked.

"Well if you're going to be going out with me you're going to be finding that aliens love me!"

"Well then I guess I will be in a competition, because I might just love you more."

"Awww!" I had to say, couldn't help it, it was so cute!

"Hannah!" Lilly said glaring at me.

"Sorry, you just make a cute couple!"

We ate our lunches and Joe promised to pick Lilly up at seven for their first date. He escorted us to my house and we said our good-byes and he winked a goodbye at Lilly. I turned round and looked at her and her heart melted with joy; I knew for sure she had now forgiven me.

**Well I will be updating chapter 9 soon......I just need some reviews! so review and I'll give you chapter 9! :P**

**Love you Guys x**

**Christina x**


	9. Already Forgotten

**Hey guys! Well here is chapter 9! I hope you like it! **

**Oh and there is a part where Miley says to Lilly at the mall "I said I loved Oliver" she says this to annoy lilly to letting her buy the thing she needs!**

**Just in case (leanne) you didn't understand it! (leanne)**

**Well like always! Read and Review Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeee! **

**Thank you! x**

Chapter 9: Already Forgotten

(Lilly's POV)

I just couldn't get it through my head that I was going on a date with Joe Grey! Oh, Oliver is going to be so jealous!

I looked at the clock and it was only one pm. Today was going to be slow. I decided to call Miley and ask her if she wanted to go to the mall to pick out a dress.

"Hey Miley, it's Lilly, do you want to go to the mall? I need to get pick out a dress for tonight...oh, yeah and a wig."

"Sure, you want to go the now?" She asked.

"Might as well, I have six hours to kill." I replied

"I'll be over in two minutes." She told me.

"Okay, see you soon." I said.

"Bye." She replied.

I grabbed my skate board and shoved a hundred bucks in my pocket and strapped all my padding's on and waited for Miley to come. Five minutes later Miley knocked on the front door and I answered it.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup." I said walking out and locking the door.

"So you're buying a dress now are you?"

"And..."

"Lilly, look at yourself your wearing boy's clothes, It would make more sense if you were wearing quarter lengths and a nice top but not a dress." I was hurt when she said that.

"Yeah, well Miley I really want to impress him and plus, It's 'Lola' not 'Lilly' who is trying to impress him."

"Yeah I guess you right."

"Come on, let's go kill six hours." I said tugging on her arm.

We wandered around the shops looking for the perfect 'Lola' dress but couldn't find any until we came to this amazing shop full of all kind of dresses and I found the 'perfect Lola' dress.

"Miley, I found the perfect dress!"

"Really? Let's see!"

I took the dress off the rack and held it up to show her. Her face lit up when she saw it.

"Lilly it's perfect!"

"I know right?!"

"How much is it?"

"Eh, let me check."

I looked at the price and my eyes went wide. I put the dress back and started looking again.

"Lilly, what are you doing! This dress is perfect why are you putting it...oh." Miley said reading the price.

"Come on, let's just keep looking."

"Lilly it's sp perfect for 'Lola' though. I mean look at it!"

"Miley it's too expensive though!"

"How much have you got?"

"100 bucks but that has to pay for the wig and the dress."

"Right, I'll buy your dress and you buy the wig."

"Miley no way!"

"Lilly I can afford it! I'm Hannah 'a' Montana 'a'" she whispered.

"Yeah, but I don't want you buying everything for me just because I'm not rich and famous like you. I like buying things for myself instead of taking pity money."

"I said I loved Oliver." She said plainly.

"Here you go." I said picking the dress back up and shoving it on her. She started laughing which me laugh too.

"Come, on." I said grabbing her arm to the check out.

She paid for the dress and then we went to the wig store where Miley bought her 'Hannah' wig.

"Are the wigs here expensive?"

"Yeah, really, but I know the owner so I can get a discount."

"Does he know your Hannah Montana?" I said whispering.

"Yeah, he helped Roxy pick out my wigs."

"How much are they usually?"

"About 500 bucks.

"What?!" I whispered loudly.

"Yeah, but I can get it for at least $100."

"At least? Miley I only have a hundred!"

"Well then I'll chip in," I tried to interrupt her but she spoke faster and louder, "And you can owe it to me later!"

"Fine." I said giving up.

We walked into the store and Miley went up to the desk and asked to speak to the manager. The woman called him and told him that someone wanted to speak to him.

"Is it a complaint?" She asked her whilst on the phone to the manager.

"Oh, course not; tell him it's Miley Stewart who is wishing to speak to him."

The woman told the manager and she told us to wait there.

"He will be right with you miss Stewart."

"Thank you." Miley replied politely.

"Miley darling it's so good to see you!" A medium height man with short dark hair in a cream suit said coming through a door and walking up to her.

"Stephen!" She yelled hugging him.

"It's been so long! How are you?" He asked her.

"I am just great thank you, and how are you?"

"I am fantastic," He replied. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, we are looking for a wig, clearly," Miley said giggling, "It's for my friend, Lilly." She said putting her on my shoulder.

"Well what sort of wig are we talking about?" He asked me.

"Cheap." Was all I said and he laughed.

"How much have you got?"

"A hundred bucks,"

"Well I of course can give you a good offer for my favourite customer of course!" He said smiling at Miley.

"That would be great!" Miley said with glee.

"Let's have a look shall we? What exactly are you looking for?"

"Well, something real looking of course, with a nice color – a natural color."

"Any specific colors?"

"No, not really anyway,"

"Well except blonde!" Miley interrupted me.

"What about this one?" He said holding up a long brown one with layers.

"No." We both said in unison.

"Well how about this one?" He held up a ginger colored one very short with no layers.

"No." We both said again in unison.

We tried on a couple of wigs we thought were quite nice but when I saw them in the mirror they were horrible.

"How about this one?" He said holding a long black wig with beautiful loose curls.

"Perfect!" Miley and I said in unison.

"Would you like to try it on first?"

"Yes please." I said politely.

I tried it on and immediately fell in love with it.

"Lilly you look beautiful!" Miley complimented.

"It's perfect! How much is it?"

Stephen looked at the price.

"This one is $300 but for you $100."

"Really?!" I shouted with joy.

"Yup, I told you, anything for my favourite customer." He said smiling at Miley.

"Stephen thank you so much!" Miley said.

"No problem."

"I'll be sending out some V.I.P tickets to the Hannah Montana concert for Sarah and Susie."

"Miley you don't need to do that."

"My pleasure, as long as you haven't told them about our little secret!" She said giggling.

"My lips are sealed." He said pretending to zip his lips up.

We bought the wig and we thanked Stephen once again and left.

"Who are Sarah and Susie?" I asked.

"Stephen's grandchildren."

"Oh." was all I said.

We arrived back at Miley's house and it was now five o'clock. I still had two hours to get ready so I just got ready at Miley's since I was getting picked up there. I got showered and changed into my dress. I was sitting at Miley's dresser and she came in as Hannah Montana and asked if I wanted her to do my hair and make up and of course I accepted because I sucked at putting on make up.

"Right I'm going to put on your eye liner so it might hurt but just try to keep as still as possible."

"Okay but not too much."

"Why?"

"I wear eye liner quite a lot when I am 'Lola' and if you wear too much of it all the time you become addicted to it and if you stop wearing it your eyes look weird and feel weird."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Never knew that."

"Hey, you learn something knew everyday." I said giggling.

"Right, sit still and look up to the ceiling."

She applied all my make up and then she put on my wig. This was the most difficult because my hair was really long and the wig was complicated.

"There! About time!" Miley yelled.

"Oh my gosh! I look so different!"

"But you look fabulous!"

"Do you think so?" I asked concerned.

"Definitely!"

It was now coming up for seven o'clock and just as we sat down to watch telly to wait for Joe coming and then door bell rang and I pounced off my seat hoping it was Joe, but it wasn't it was _Oliver._

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"Lilly, can we just forget about everything that has happened, like us dating and everything and just go back to normal."

"I have two words for you Oliver, 'Already Forgotten'" I said bitterly and I could see Joe approach the door.

"Hey Lola, you ready?"

"Yeah, oh let me grab my purse I forgot it, just talk to Hannah the now and ignore _him._"

"Hey I'm..."

"Oliver! Don't you dare!" I yelled at him. He quickly put his arm back to his side that he was using to introduce himself with.

"Joe just talk to Hannah while I grab my purse." I said running upstairs.

I ran up to Miley's room searching for my purse, I eventually found lying on her dresser and ran straight back downstairs to see Oliver sitting on Robby Rays chair and Joe sitting next to 'Hannah' chatting away to her.

"Right Hannah, me and my _boyfriend,_" I said emphasising the word boyfriend to make Oliver jealous, "are going on our date now, see you when I come back!" I said with a huge smile across my face.

"Have fun guys!" She shouted back.

We walked out the door and I grabbed the handle and before I shut the door I said to Oliver, "Like I said Oliver, 'Already Forgotten.'" And I slammed the door shut and walked out holding Joe's hand knowing Oliver was well past jealousy.

**It is so much fun making Oliver jealous! lol lmao !**

**So what did you think ? **

**Please Review! I want to know that I have people reading my stories! :D**

**Christina x**


	10. I am not jealous!

**Hey Guys ! :D**

**Here is chapter 10, it's not long cos it was just telling you that Oliver was jealous, and I am wanting to move on fast with how Lilly really feels about him and how she feels about Joe.**

**Well enjoy, and like always please please please review! x**

Chapter 10: I am not jealous!

**(Oliver's POV)**

What did I just see? Lilly going on a date with Joe Grey! I couldn't believe my eyes!

"Oliver?!" I was interrupted by Miley.

"What?!" I asked not really concentrating.

"Oh my gosh! Are you jealous?!"

"No!"

"You are!"

"Why are you Hannah Montana?" I asked changing the subject.

"Because I want to have a normal life." She replied in a Duh voice.

"No, you are Hannah Montana the now."

"Oh, cos the Grey Brothers don't know about my little secret, and Joe met 'Lola' not 'Lilly' so doesn't know that Lilly even exists." she said taking off her Hannah wig.

"That's why her hair is black! I thought she dyed it!"

"Oliver why are you here anyway?"

"I just wanted to hang out, am I not allowed to anymore?"

"Of course, just no funny business, clear?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you want to..."

"Wait, why is Lilly on a date with Joe Grey anyway, I mean we just broke up!"

"Gee Oliver, you sound like you're jealous." She said in a sweet voice.

"I am so not jealous!" I fought back.

"Of course your not!" she replied in her fake lying voice.

"Miley, I am not jealous of Lilly going out with_ Joe_ _Grey._" I said clenching my teeth together on his name.

"Oliver, it's okay that you're jealous, I mean, you had the most perfect relationship with Lilly and threw it all away by liking someone else, but you know what's meant to be is meant to be." She said making me feel guilty.

"I didn't like someone else, I _like_ you."

"Oliver, stop."

"What? I'm just saying that I _like_ you."

"No you don't, now stop!"

"Come on Miley, you know you like me too." I said inching closer to her.

"I do, but..."

"Nuh uh." I said putting a finger on her lips and leaned in and kissed her gently. She kissed me back and then she pulled away.

"No Oliver, let me finish, I like you as my_ friend_, and only as a friend. You still like Lilly and I know you do and you do too."

"But I like you more."

"Oliver! Will you just stop! You are getting on my last nerve now!"

"What did I do wrong?"

"Oh, my, God! Are you kidding me?! You cheat on Lilly and say you like her best friend when you clearly don't and when you find out she is on a date with someone else you get really jealous and you know you do! I think you should just go, before I get really angry with you."

"Miley..."

"Oliver! Just go!"

"Fine." I said putting both hands up and slamming the door behind me.

**Well hoped you liked this short wee chapter!**

**Chapter 11 will be up soon!**

**But I would like some reviews lol! x**

**Christina x**


	11. The First Kiss

**Hey Guys! :D**

**Sorry for not updating earlier!**

**I lost internet connection!**

**Well chapter is all about LOE! I hope you like it!**

**And dont worry all you Niley Lovers! Nick and Miley will meet soon! I promise!**

**Well like always - Please Please Please Review!!! - makes me want to update more! :D**

**Chapter 11: The first kiss**

**(Joe's POV)**

I decided to surprise Lola and not tell her where I was taking her but I was very curious to fins out what was going on with her and this Oliver boy though.

"So what was going on with you and this Oliver boy?"

"Eh...nothing, so where are we going?" she asked trying to change the subject, she clearly didn't want to talk about it so I let it slip – for now.

"It's a surprise."

"Okay, so why are we walking along the beach?"

"I thought it would be nice to get to know you first."

"Wouldn't you want to get to know me at dinner?"

"Yeah, but dinner isn't until half past seven, right now it is only quarter past that gives us fifteen minutes Lola and Joe time."

"Okay, what do you want to know about?" she asked blushing.

"I don't know," I said sitting down on the sand. "Where is your favourite place in the world?"

"Random but I love the beach."

"Really?! I love the beach too!"

"Do you come a lot?"

"Here, no, but at my villa in Spain I go all the time."

"Why do you have a villa in Spain?"

"Just when I need a break me and my brothers go there to 'chill' if you like."

"Well, you should show me sometime." She replied giggling.

"Maybe." I replied.

"So what else do you want to know?"

_Would you be my girlfriend you know even though I have only known you for like a day but I am totally falling for you._

"What is your favourite animal?"

"Definitely a dog."

"I love dogs too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh and I forgot to tell you, I think you look absolutely ravishing tonight." I saw her turn her head round so I couldn't see her blush. She was so cute when she blushed.

"Lola?"

"Yeah?"

_Will you be my girlfriend? No stop! Don't ask her that! Are you mad, you'll sound like a creep to her!_

"Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"It doesn't matter honest."

"Please?" she asked putting on a puppy dog face.

"I...I...Do you want to start heading to dinner?"

"Okay, but I'm not going to let this one drop."

"Okay." I said laughing.

I took her to this beautiful restaurant and hoped she would like it; this was my favourite restaurant.

"I hope you like this place,"

"Oh my god! I love Romance Beach! It's my favourite restaurant!" Lola screamed in excitement.

"Really?! Mines too!"

"Wow, we have a _lot_ in common."

"Freaky huh?" I said.

"Are we early?"

"Eh...," I looked at my watch, it was half seven now. Wow time flew by fast when I was with Lola. "Nope, bang on time. Come on let's go in." I said taking her hand and we walked into the most amazing restaurant ever.

"Wow!" I heard Lola whispered.

"Do you come here a lot?" I asked her.

"No, but I have always loved this restaurant ever since..."

"Ever since what?"

"Ever since I was little."

"Are you okay?" I asked feeling like she was hiding something.

"Yeah!" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Okay." I sort of sang.

After we checked our reservations a waitress came over to us and took us to our table. When I sat down she finally realized who I was after moments of a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh my god! That's where I recognize you from! You're Joe Grey!"

"Yeah, I'm trying to keep that on the DL the now if you don't mind."

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay."

"So what can I get you two to drink?"

"Eh... can I have a glass of coke with ice." I asked.

"I'll have the same thanks." Lola said politely.

The waitress walked away with our drink orders and me and Lola got back to talking.

"So," I began, "do you want to tell me what all that was about with that Oliver boy?"

"No not really."

"Come on Lola just tell me."

"Okay but only if you tell me what you were going to ask me earlier."

"And what was that?"

"When we were on the beach you said 'Lola...'" said in a deep voice.

"Hey! My voice is not that deep."

"Okay what ever you say." She said giggling.

"Okay, if you tell me what all of that was about, I'll ask you what I was going to ask you at the beach."

"Okay." She said sealing the deal.

"Right so you first." I said.

"Okay, Oliver was my old boyfriend, but one night he went over to my friend's house and they started playing a game, but wanted to make it interesting by doing a bet, I don't know what their bet was but then my friend's brother came in and played it with them and his bet was that if he won they two had to _kiss._" She said the last word with her teeth gritted.

"Did he win?" I asked interested.

She just nodded. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I put my hands across the table and held both of her hands and she started blushing.

"What happened after that?"

"They tried to hide it from me, but I found out when I was going over for a sleepover. She was standing there telling her brother how she couldn't tell me that she and Oliver kissed."

"And the girl, I presume was Hannah?"

"N...No. It wasn't Hannah."

"So how does Oliver know Hannah?" I asked suspiciously.

"Eh..." she looked clueless.

"Well?"

"Can you excuse me for one minute? I need to go to the toilet." She didn't even give me a chance to answer; she was running for the toilet.

"Well here are you...Oh, your date left you?"

"Unlucky there, she is at the toilet." I half laughed.

"Well if you ever need a girlfriend who isn't so gothy, call me."

"Excuse me?" I asked in disgust.

"Well you know, your well out of her league."

"I think you should get a _waiter _to the table." I said emphasizing waiter so that it would only be a guy and not a girl fan who was jealous.

She walked off in a mood and got another waiter to the table. This small man with gelled down hair walked up to me.

"Oh, my gosh! You're Joe Grey!"

I stared at the other waitress laughing at the fact that she had sent over a gay waiter.

"Yeah, would you like an autograph?" I asked politely.

"Oh, my gosh! Definitely!" I signed my napkin and handed it to him looking over at the woman waitress, she was red with rage. I smirked at her and then I saw Lola came walking back out of the toilet.

"Hey, so what were we talking about?" She asked as the waiter walked away.

"Eh...Oh yeah, how does Oliver know Hannah."

"Right, so eh, they met in kindergarten, and have been best friends ever since, but of course when he comes out with us he uses his disguise."

"And what is that."

"You know 'Mike Standely' Oops." She said putting her hands across her mouth.

"Why has he got a 'stage' name if you like and you don't?"

"Eh, I'll be right back." She went to get up but I grabbed her wrist and told her to sit back down, "Lola just tell me instead of going to the toilet to phone Hannah to ask her what to say, come on I wasn't born yesterday." I gazed into her eyes and saw all the worry there. She eventually sat back down after me tugging on her.

"Right okay, Oliver has a 'stage' name and so do I."

"What?" I asked shocked and confused.

"My real name is Lilly Truscott. I am Hannah's best friend but Oliver and I cover our identity up so that we don't have the press following us and that people don't use us to be with Hannah. I'm sorry I truly am, but Hannah would kill me if she found out I told you that."

"Why?"

"I can't say."

"Come on." I begged.

"No, I've already said enough. She said I can tell you if our relationship goes strong."

"Okay." I wanted to find out this secret thing real bad but I decided to let it wait.

"But Joe, please, please, please don't tell anyone." I loved it when she said my name.

"I promise." I said meeting her gaze and we just sat there for at least ten minutes staring into each others eyes. We broke away when the waiter came over to take our dinner order.

"Can I take you order?" He asked winking at me. I looked at Lola...Lilly and she was holding back her laughter.

"Eh, can I have the steak please." I asked.

"I will have the fish thanks." Lo...Lilly told him.

He took our menus and walked away and Lilly burst into tears with laughter.

"What happened to our other waitress?"

"I would lie to you but since you have been honest with me I think I should be honest to you and tell you that I fired her as our waitress this evening because I did not like her."

"Speaking of which, what were you going to ask me on the beach?" she said as I realized that had nothing to do with what we were talking about.

"So was it Oliver that kissed Hannah behind your back?"

"Joe, no, please we made a deal."

"Okay, I will tell you but only at the end of the date." I gave in only because I loved the sound of my name whe she said it.

"Okay, as long as you tell me."

We just sat there again staring into each others eyes her beautiful eyes were my favourite thing about her; until we were interrupted by our dinner coming. We sat and talked about how her and Hannah met and everything about each other. I loved it. We finished our dinner and I paid the bill and I took her hand and I walked her home – well to Hannah's house.

"So what is that thing you wanted to ask me?" she asked me standing on her tiptoes.

"Okay, Lola...I mean Lilly, I know this is our first date but would you like to be my girlfriend?" I started blushing really bad.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Joe." She replied.

"Really!? You have no idea how much I like you!" I said blushing.

"You really like me?" she asked blushing.

"A lot." I said and I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and placed my hands comfortably on her hips and she wrapped her arms round my neck and returned the kiss.

I definitely knew I had fallen in love with Lola, I mean Lilly!

**Well hoped you liked it! :D**

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Well like always Review!!! :D**

**Christina! :D xxx**


	12. Making Jealousy

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait but my laptop was broking and all that crap! **

**Well thanks for all the reviews I love them all!**

**Anyway, I put in different POV's which I normally do not do but I wanted to let you know how Oliver and Lilly are both feeling rather than going back and describing how they feel individually if you get me! :P**

**Anyway like always Review!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 12 : Making Jealousy

(Lilly's POV)

I couldn't believe that I was going out with Joe Jonas! Oh my god! I couldn't believe it! And may I mention he is quite a kisser! I think I am falling for him already! Wow if Amber and Ashley knew I was dating The Joe Jonas they would be as jealous as Oliver...

* * *

(Oliver's POV)

I couldn't believe my eyes! Standing there with my mouth hung open staring at into space at the fact that Lilly kissed Joe Jonas. I knew I should never have came back to apologize to Miley. Also it made me realize that I loved Lilly and not Miley anymore, I don't have feeling for Miley at all what so ever, boy am I screwed up at the moment. Just then Lilly came walking through the door with a huge smirk on her face and walked by me as if I didn't exist; that hurt, a lot!

* * *

(Lilly's POV)

I saw how jealous Oliver was, when his mouth was hung open I could tell that was when he was really, really jealous, after all I have known him for my whole life practically, and when he gets jealous and angry his mouth always seems to drop, kinda gross if you ask me.

I opened the door and with a smirk on my face and walked straight past Oliver like he didn't exist knowing this would annoy him a lot and make him even more jealous.

I guess I still had feelings for him I mean he was my first love and he was a great kisser as well but there was a different feeling I got with him than Joe, but I just couldn't forgive him even if I pretend he isn't there and telling him I have forgotten about it, the truth is I really haven't and I don't think I can ever forgive him. I think I would have to stick with Joe for now anyway.

I don't want to get back together with Oliver unless he makes it up to me, which will probably never happen since he is in love with Miley. Speaking of Miley I was dying to go talk to her about tonight, and I wanted to make sure Oliver could here it all. So I walked into the kitchen where Miley was making a snack for her and Oliver, she must not have noticed that I had walked in.

"Hey, Hannah!" I shouted giving her a fright.

"Lilly! How was your date?"

"My date? Oh yeah! My date with JOE JONAS!" I yelled really loud so Oliver could here everything I said even if he was like five meters away from me.

"Lilly, you don't need to shout I'm right beside you." She said rubbing her ears.

"Well, let's go sit and I'll tell you everything that happened." I said to her, she had two sandwiches on her plate I presume for her and Oliver so I decided to take Oliver's one so that he couldn't get it. I was really evil.

"That's mi... Never mind" Oliver said as I gave him the decors.

I took a bite out of the sandwich as Miley encouraged me to go on with telling her what happened. I told her about the walk on the beach and then about the restaurant knowing Oliver would be jealous since he could never afford to take me there and then I told her about the gay waiter and we were in hysterics at how funny it was. Then I told her about him asking me to be his girlfriend and the kiss! I made sure it was detailed so Oliver would get even more jealous.

"And the best part was the KISS!" I began and yelled the word kiss. "His lips were so soft on mine! He was definitely the BEST KISSER EVER!" I yelled. "It was like fireworks in my heart, it was amazing, and boy he is so sweet, Oh Miley I love you so much! Thank you so much for setting the date up for me!" I embraced her tightly and she did too. I stared at Oliver and smirked at him evilly he immediately turned away from staring at me and Miley at pretended like he was watching telly.

"Miley?" I said quietly and sweetly.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Okay, Oliver I will be right back." She told him.

"Okay." He replied quickly.

I grabbed Miley's arm and ran into her bedroom and into the 'Hannah Closet' because it was sound proof and Oliver wouldn't hear her yell.

"Lilly what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Please don't get mad okay?"

"Oh my god you told him I was Hannah Montana didn't you?!"

"No! Not exactly."

"Well what exactly did you tell him?" She asked.

"That I was called Lilly and that Mike was called Oliver and that I was in a disguise but he thinks my black hair is my real hair." I said quickly.

"I am speechless."

"What's the big deal anyway? I mean I didn't tell him about you! I just told him that we were best friends and that I didn't want to be used so I had a 'stage name' and a wig so no one knew who I really was."

"That's all you told him? Nothing about me living a double life?"

"Nothing I swear."

"Super secret swear?" She asked me.

"Super secret swear." I replied.

"Okay,"

"Really that's it? Not a big lecture on how I could have blown your secret?" I asked.

"Well he wouldn't tell anyone about your real name and as long as you keep your disguise on the press won't get a picture of Lilly they will get a picture of 'Lola'"

"Yeah, about that,"

"You didn't take off the wig did you?"

"No, I told you that, I think, but I was hoping I could show him me and not 'Lola' cause he knows my name is Lilly."

"No, because if you start wearing your normal hair then the paparazzi will be spreading it all over the world that Joe Jonas is dating Lilly Truscott and everyone at school will find out,"

"So? They won't know I am pals with Hannah Montana though."

"But Joe might say something. I'll tell you what, if you and Joe are still going strong you can take off your wig, but only if he promises not to mention you being pals with 'Hannah'"

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome and by the way, I think you made Oliver really, really jealous tonight."

"Then my plan worked." I said smiling, "Honestly Miles, you should have seen his face when he saw me and Joe kiss..."

"Was it the jealousy face one that looked like this?" She interrupted me putting on Oliver's face.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, that's the face!" I said laughing even harder. I all of a sudden stopped and asked her, "Wait, why is Oliver over here anyway?"

"Lilly, please, just because you aren't talking to him doesn't mean I'm not."

"Miley, are you two going out now?" I asked hurt.

"No! And Lilly he even admitted he still had feelings for you earlier."

"What?!" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah, right after I got into an argument with him I told him that I know he still loves you and he said he knows he does."

"Back up, tell me everything that happened Miley, and I mean everything that happened between you and Oliver tonight, I have this strong vibe you are hiding something that happened...Oh my god you kissed him again didn't you?!"

"No! Yes, but he kissed me and I pulled away and sent him home!"

"Right, I believe you 100%," I said sarcastically, "I mean that's why he is sitting DOWNSTAIRS on YOUR couch in YOUR home!"

"Lilly, he came back to apologize for kissing me earlier that's all."

"Nothing else happened?"

"No and I super secret swear."

"Okay, also I really want to ask you something."

"Well that depends, what do you want to ask me?" She asked curiously.

"What happened?"

"What happened what?"

"What happened last Friday when I found out about you and Oliver, after I left, Oliver spent the night with you. What happened?"

"Oh, eh, I mainly cried on his shoulder thinking you were never going to talk to me again nothing else more!"

"Miley I know you are lying. Just tell me, I won't be mad."

"Well, when you left I started crying even more and Oliver grabbed me into a hug and he sat me on the bed and..."

"Oh my god you guys had sex?!"

"Oh my god Lilly, NO! God no! Never! No! No! Oh god no!"

"I get the picture, you didn't, carry on."

"He told me that me and him made a perfect couple and that he has liked me for a long time and he loved Jackson for making that bet. I told him that I liked him back, but as a friend. I told him that it was a flick of the moment and that I don't think I liked him in that way."

"Did you kiss or anything?"

"Once or twice." She said fast and quiet but loud enough so I could hear her.

"But I thought you said you didn't like him in that way."

"I did, after we kissed."

"Okay." I said simply not even caring.

"You don't care?"

"I don't think so." I replied walking out of the closet into Miley's room.

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Well, I still have feelings for him, but I think I might be falling in love with Joe."

"What?"

"I know it was our first date and that, but it was like a special feeling I had in me, like I knew Joe was the right guy."

"Well if you say so Lill's."

"I am certain I am falling for him." I said and hugging Miley.

* * *

(Oliver's POV)

A tear trickled down my face. I couldn't believe Lilly is falling in love with this Joe guy after only the first date! I know I shouldn't have been eary wigging into their conversation, but I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about and I couldn't hear what they were saying in the 'Hannah Closet' so I was glad because that was enough for me to hear.

I have just realized that after Lilly saying she was in love with Joe made me realize that I have probably made the worst mistake of my entire life, I know for sure that I love Lilly, and have no feelings for Miley at all; boy am I screwed up or what!

* * *

**Well hoped you liked it!**

**Please, Please, Please review!**

**It will make me update faster to know that I have people enjoying my story!**

**Love you guys!**

**Christina xxx**


	13. Truce?

Chapter 13 Truce

(Oliver's POV)

I heard footsteps coming, oh no, it was Miley and Lilly, I was about to run when...

"Oliver?! Where you listening to us there?"

"What, no! Of course not!" I lied.

"You jerk!" Lilly said slapping me hard across the face, it stung instantly.

"Okay! I can't take this anymore! You two have to sort this out!" Miley yelled at us dragging us downstairs and forcing us to sit on the couch.

"There is nothing to sort out!" Lilly protested.

"Yes there is! Look I am fed up with you two fighting all the time! You will sort this out whether you want to or not!" She fought back.

"Fine." Lilly said stubbornly.

"Look Lilly, I know I hurt you, but the truth is, I was an idiot, worse than an idiot, I never meant to hurt you, or lose you, I love you, and have never loved Miley, no offence Miley, but I was just not thinking."

"You bet you weren't."

"Can we at least just be friends?

"No! I hate you!" She spat as those words stung my heart.

"Lilly, I love you, and even if we can't be a couple let's just be friends, look we will forget about everything that has happened, come on, we have been friends since forever!"

She thought for a minute.

"Okay, but on friends, I am still mad at you!"

"Truce?" I asked her holding out my hand.

"Truce." She replied and I pulled her into a tight hug and never wanted to let her go.


	14. Blown Over

**Okay guys! **

**This is chapter 14!**

**I made this one long just cos the other ones were short!**

**And for all those Niley lovers out there you will love this scene!**

**Like always REVIEW!!!! (L)**

* * *

Chapter14: Blown Over

(Joe's POV)

I was so happy about my new girlfriend, but I want to find out about that secret she said she can tell me if we are together for a while, and I didn't understand why she didn't tell me her real name in the first place if she was wearing her real hair, maybe that was a wig? Nah. She wouldn't wear a wig...Would she? Well I decided to see her, and take Nick and Kevin with me, they have been dying to meet her since I was telling them about dinner last night. And I think Nick just wants to see Hannah.

"Kevin, Nick hurry up!" I yelled from downstairs.

"We're coming!" Kevin yelled back.

I decided not to tell Lilly I was coming to see her, I know I don't know where she lives so I decided to go to Hannah's house and hopefully Hannah would be in and she could ask Lilly to come down, but I think she might have stayed with her considering how late it was when we got home.

"You ready?" Nick asked me.

"I have been waiting on _you_, of course _I_ am ready."

We walked out the door and Kevin drove us to Hannah's house. I was really excited about seeing Lilly, but I had to tell the guys her name was Lola, cos that's who they know her as, but maybe she would tell them I mean its not as if we would tell the world her secret that she is really called Lilly Truscott and blah, blah, blah. I hope that Oliver dude wasn't there, I really didn't like him.

We finally arrived at Hannah's house and we got to the door when I saw this brunette girl in the kitchen with a blonde haired girl that looked an awful lot like Lilly.

"Dude, who are the hot chicks in Hannah's house?" Nick asked.

"Dude...I don't know."

I knocked on the door and the brunette and the blonde looked up at the same time and their mouths just dropped and they looked like they had seen a ghost until they broke out their trance and the brunette grabbed the blonde girl's arm and pulled her up the stairs.

"Are we at the right house?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

(Miley's POV)

Lilly and me were in the kitchen making toast for breakfast when I heard a knock on the door and when I looked up Ind saw the Jonas Brothers looking in the window at us. My heart stopped from such a fright not knowing what I was going to do; my secret could be blown. I quickly grabbed Lilly and ran upstairs and had to think of a plan.

"What do we do?" I asked frightened.

"Just go downstairs and say we are pals of Hannah's and her and Lola aren't here the now. But Joe will see a resemblance in you and Lola because he knows you are called Lilly and not Lola."

"Can't I just tell him it was a wig I had to wear since he already knows?"

"Fine, I guess so, but what will I say about me? I look like Hannah they will start to get suspicious."

"Just say you are related to her."

"Good idea."

"Come on, I want to see my boyfriend!" Lilly yelled.

We ran downstairs to see them still standing at the door speaking to each other, when I saw Nick, gosh he was so beautiful, I just stopped and stared when Lilly started pulling me towards the door and I snapped out of my trance.

I opened the door and invited them in.

"Hey Joe!" Lilly greeted happily.

"Hey, you look familiar."

"Yeah who do I look like?"

"My...girlfriend."

"Really? I don't suppose your girlfriend is pretty?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"No, she is drop dead gorgous." He replied.

"You think I'm gorgous?"

"Lilly?" He asked shocked.

"Hey Joe." She said when he finally realized it really was Lilly.

"I thought you had black hair...and you were you..."

"Joe, calm down, I wasn't suppose to tell you who I really was but cause of everything that happened I had no choice so I am in fact blonde, but when we are going on dates I am called Lola and I have black hair."

"I am just shocked."

"Don't be, it's still me babes." She replied hugging him.

"I know, but you are even more beautiful with blonde hair."

I looked up at Lilly and she was totally red. I giggled and the brothers turned round and looked at me. I met Nick's gaze and I couldn't stop staring into his big chocolate orbs. He stared back and we both got lost in thoughts.

"Is something burning?" I heard him ask breaking the gaze. My eyes went wide when I realized the toast was still in the toaster.

"Oh the toast!" I yelled running into the kitchen with huge smoke coming out of the toaster.

"Lilly, looks like breakfast is ruined." I said giggling holding up the two pieces of burnt toast.

"Well it's almost twelve," Joe began talking to Lilly, "How about I take you out for lunch?" He asked her.

"Is that okay Miley?"

"Sure." I said,

"Miley, that's a very unusual name." Nick said.

"Thanks."

"So where is Hannah?" He asked.

"Eh..." I got stuck in his gaze again and just stopped speaking until Lilly spoke for me.

"She is out the now but will be back later."

"Oh," Nick replied still staring at me when I heard Kevin, Joe and Lilly laughing as we broke our gaze and I binned our toast and then introduced myself.

"Well as you know I am Miley!" I said giggling.

"So we see." Kevin said giggling back.

"So how are you and Hannah friends?" Kevin asked

"Oh we are cousins." I replied.

"I was wondering why you looked so much like her." Nick replied.

I looked over at Lilly and Joe was whispering something in her ear when her face went pale. Uh oh. I knew he was asking if I was really Hannah in disguise. Lilly just shook her head and couldn't say anything else, if she tried to speak her voice would have went all high pitched and Joe would know she would be lying.

"Wait," Kevin began.

"Why are you called Lilly when I though you were called Lola?"

"Oh eh, you see we have our disguises so nobody knows who we are..."

"Who are _we_?" Nick interrupted us.

"Oliver." I replied before she said anything stupid.

"And who is Oliver?" Kevin questioned.

"Oliver is Hannah's best boy pal. But please guys don't tell anyone about there identity thing, cos Lilly and Oliver go to a public school and if anyone found out they would be used just so they could meet m..Hannah." Crap, I almost blew it there when I was about to say me!

"So why don't you go with Hannah to the concerts, Miley?" Nick questioned.

"Because eh..."

"She is only here to visit! Miley lives in Nashville and she is here to visit Hannah." Lilly interrupted and I gave her a thankful look but Joe noticed and he stared at me, it looked as if he was trying to see the similarities to me and well me.

"So what brings you guys here?" Lilly asked distracting Joe.

"Well I wanted to bring the boys down to meet you and Nick wanted to see Hannah." I looked at Nick and he went red and gave Joe a glare.

"Dude it's totally obvious that you have a crush on her." Joe said laughing. Nick looked angry at him when he said, "Joe! Don't be stupid I have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, Leanne! And come on, you guys barely even see each other!"

"Yes we do!"

"No, you don't! Nick, why don't you just ask Hannah out already?" Kevin asked and I went bright red as Joe noticed, dang this boy was on to me, looks like I am gonna have to be careful.

"Dude shut up!" He yelled at Kevin with decor eyes.

"We should phone her!" Joe suggested.

"NO!" Lilly and me yelled in unison

"Yeah, let's agree with Miley and Lilly, let's not phone her."

"Why can't we phone her? We could all go out to lunch together as well and Nick and her could spend some time together, I mean, it's not just Nick that likes her, it's totally obvious she likes him too." Joe spoke.

"It is?" I asked suspiciously. I was sure my face was even redder by now.

"Yeah, they never take their eyes off of each other, I mean don't get me wrong, Leanne is a lovely girl but her and Nick aren't a good match." Joe replied looking at me noticing how nervous I was when he said that.

"You know, you look really like Hannah, not just like cousins related, normally you don't look alike when you are cousins but you look like Hannah's twin without the blonde hair." Joe spoke.

"..." I was speechless, I didn't know what to say or do. I glared at Lilly feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Well eh, Miley and Hannah are cousin's and they probably look really alike because her mum was a twin?" she questioned more than answered.

"But what has that to do with looking like Hannah?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"Well if Miley's mum was a twin and Hannah is Miley's cousin, she would look like Miley because Hannah's mum and Miley's mum are twins, if you get what I mean." Lilly said really confusingly.

"So where is your mum then Miley?" Joe asked. My eyes started to water but I managed to hold them back.

"Eh, she's in Nashville." I lied not wanting to tell them she was dead becuase they knew 'Hannah's' mum was deas

"Why didn't she come with you?" Nick questioned.

"Because she had to stay and look after the horses and my mamaw, she isn't very well at the moment."

"What about your dad?"

"He is eh..." I looked at Lilly not knowing what to say.

"Miley's dad is in...Tokyo?" she again questioned more than answered.

"Yeah! Tokyo! He has to travel for his work!"

"Joe, will you stop with the questions, she look really uncomfortable." I heard Kevin quietly murmur to him.

"So when will Hannah be back?" Kevin asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, later anyway." I replied.

"So why are you here?" I looked at Nick as if he was stupid, "I am staying here."

"Oh." He realized how stupid he sounded by the look on his face when he blushed.

"Lilly, did you sleep over night or did you come over this morning?" Joe asked.

"I stayed over night." She replied.

I felt a gaze on me and when I turned to look at who it was it was Nick staring at me again not taking his eyes off of me. I couldn't help but blush, when Joe Kevin and Lilly started laughing at us again.

"Dude, you seem to like Miley more than Hannah the way you keep staring at her!" Joe said high fiving Kevin.

"Shut up Joe!" He yelled turning bright red of embarrassment.

"Hey Miley, do you want to go out with my brother?" Joe asked joking around.

I just kept quiet; I really didn't know what to say.

"Joe." I heard Lilly whisperer to him telling him to stop.

"Right, so do you want to come to lunch with us Miley?" Kevin asked politely.

"Yeah okay." I replied hastily.

"Wait, what about _Hannah_." Joe asked emphasising Hannah, I think he knows I am her.

"She can't make it."

"I will phone her." Joe said taking out his phone.

"No! She hasn't got her phone with her!" I yelled quickly as the three brothers stared at me.

"Hannah _always_ has her phone with her." Joe spoke up.

"Yeah eh, but her battery died so eh, she never took it with her."

"Well I will just check." He said dialling the number before I could do anything. All of a sudden my pocket started to vibrate.

"Well it isn't out of batter it's rigning...Miley why is your pocket vibrating?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"Eh..." I was really scared now.

"Miley! God don't tell me you have swapped phones with Hannah again?!" Lilly interrupted.

"I must have!" I lipped Lilly a thank you before any of the boys could notice.

"So whose phone is that lying on the table?" Nick asked.

"My uncle Robby's." I replied.

"Hannah's dad has a pink phone?" Nick asked.

"Eh, yeah?" I asked more than answered.

"Okay," Nick replied a little concerned about how Hannah's dad could be gay.

"So who wants lunch? I am starving!" Lilly yelled distracting everyone.

"Okay, where do you want to eat?" Kevin asked us.

"Why don't we go to the beach and eat at 'Rico's'?" I suggested.

"Okay." They agreed.

"But I need to put on my wig, I can't let people know I am dating Joe Jonas!" Lilly said laughing.

"Hurry back then." Joe said giving her a quick kiss on the lips before she ran upstairs.

I just realized that I was left with Joe, Nick and Kevin I had to get out of there before they started questioning me again. I was just walking out of the kitchen ready to go up the stairs when Joe started speaking to me.

"Miley," he began, my heart started racing, "How come Hannah never told us you were coming?"

"I don't know." Was all I could reply.

"Joe, leave Miley alone and stop trying to freak her out dude." I heard Nick saying to him.

"Okay, I was just curios, I mean; you would think Hannah would mention her cousin coming down to visit."

"Can you excuse me for one minute?" I said running up the stairs to stop Joe from questioning me angain.

I sat at the top of the stairs wanting to hear what Joe would say now that I was gone.

"Dude, what is it with you and quizzing Miley? God! Couldn't you see how uncomfortable she was?!" I heard Nick defend me, sweet Nick.

"Dude, she is totally Hannah! Can't you see the resemblance? I mean the other night at dinner Lilly mentioned that there was something else that she couldn't tell me – well that Hannah wouldn't let her until we were getting serious into our relationship." He replied to Nick.

"Joe, you sound crazy! She is not Hannah! Plus, she is well prettier than her." I heard Nick say quietly. My face went red.

"So you do like her!" Joe yelled.

"Dude, no, pft, I like Leanne McFadgen! My beautiful girlfriend." My heart sank, I really like Nick.

"Come on Nick, Miley totally likes you too!" Kevin spoke to him.

"Do you think so?"

"Dude, you couldn't stop staring at each other! It is totally obvious you like Miley better than Hannah!"

"Okay, so I like her a wee bit." I heard him admit, I started screaming at what he just said and how happy I was until I realized that all eyes were on me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh, eh, coming Lilly!" I shouted running into my room.

"What's wrong?! I heard you scream!" Lilly asked concerned.

"Nick likes me!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"No way!"

"Yeah way!"

We both screamed together and jumped up and down.

"So are you guys gonna go out now?" She asked me.

"No, he is going out with Leanne."

"But you heard Joe and Kev, he doesn't like her, he likes you."

"I know but I would feel bad if he broke up with her just to go out with me and plus he might figure out the truth."

"Yeah but you are gonna tell Joe anyway..."

"Speaking of that! You told Joe that you could tell him something once you two were closer, meaning that you told him that there was another secret that you weren't telling him, meaning he knows!"

"How do you know?!"

"I was listening at the top of the stairs, he said it is totally obvious that I am Hannah and that you told him that there was something else that you couldn't tell him yet."

"Can't we just tell him the truth then?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Okay, come on let's go." She said.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it will be really awkward, I know he likes me and I think he knows I like him from the way I screamed."

"So that's a good thing! That means you two can just go out!"

"But he has a girlfriend!"

"He will break up with her!" Lilly moaned.

"I doubt it."

"Just come!" She said pulling me out the door not leaving me any choice.

We went downstairs and I blushed when I saw Nick.

"You ready?" Joe asked Lilly.

"Yeah," She replied, "Hey where is Kevin?"

"Oh eh, he is outside." Joe replied.

"Why?" She questioned.

"He needed fresh air."

"Oh, okay."

Joe and Lilly walked out holding hands leaving Nick and me together. I could see what they did. It left me in an awkward silence with him. I blushed a little and he started laughing at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He simply said. I just looked down at the floor and walked out locking the door before I caught up with them. Kevin was walking ahead of us leaving me again myself with Nick as the 'Lovebird couple' were inseparable walking to the beach.

"Sorry about Joe by the way, he can be an idiot at times."

"It's okay, I have been told I am 'Hannah's double'" I replied giggling.

"Well you do look like her, a lot, but Joe can take things too far thinking that you _are_ her."

"Yeah, that sounds a bit crazy." I said giggling.

"Do you ever stop laughing?" He asked as I looked up at him.

"Eh, was that a rhetorical question?" I asked and he just laughed.

"So how long are you staying here for?" He asked me.

"A while." I replied.

"So do you go to school then with Lilly?"

"Yeah."

We finally reached the beach and we sat down at the table, me beside Nick and Lilly beside Joe and Kevin sitting beside them.

"So what do ya'll want?" I asked.

"I want Nachos." Lilly replied.

"I will have the same." Joe replied.

"Nick, Kevin?" I asked.

"Eh, I will have a hot dot." Kevin replied.

"Can I have a plate of chips?"

"Sure, what ya'll want to drink?"

"Coke." Lilly and Joe replied in unison.

"Boys?"

"The same please for us two." Kevin answered for the both of them.

I walked up and ordered the food as well as mines and all the drinks and brought everything back to the table and we all dug in and ate when a couple of people started staring at us.

"I think we should go." Kevin suggested once we finished our lunches.

"Why?" Joe questioned.

"People are starting to notice us."

"Oh, right okay." He said and he took Lilly's hand and they walked away leaving Kevin Nick and me.

"I have to make a very important phone call." Kevin said walking away leaving once again Nick and me ourselves.

"I wish they would stop doing that." Nick muttered to himself.

"What?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Nothing." He said blushing.

I looked over at Joe and Lilly; they looked so happy together carrying on as they were walking together - and then I glanced at Kevin who pretended to be on the phone.

"So do you visit often?" Nick asked breaking my trance.

"Eh, depends."

"What do you mean?"

"If Hannah is busy then no but if she isn't full of concerts then I visit quite a lot.

"Cool." Was all he said.

"Guys, where are we going now?" Kevin asked us putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Eh, there isn't really anywhere we can go, everyone will start chasing us as well as the paparazzi and then they will start rumours saying me and Miley are dating." Nick answered.

"You wish that was true though don't you Nick, Miley?" Joe asked the both of us and I blushed and Nick glared at him as he just smirked and turned back to Lilly.

"Sorry about him." Nick apologized.

"It's cool."

"Miley, will we go back to Hannah's house; I need to take this wig off anyway." Lily said quietly to me so no one around could here.

"Is the wig annoying you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, this is so much more itchier than the other wigs I wear.

"Miley how would you know the wig would be annoying her?"

"Joe don't start this again." Lilly said tugging on his arm.

"I'm just saying." He replied stubbornly.

"So are we all going back to Hannah's place then?" Nick asked.

"Yeah if you guys want but she won't be in." I replied.

"W..." Joe went to say something but Kevin Nick and Lilly just shouted, "Joe!"

We got back to my house and we walked in and my dad was there cooking. Damn.

"Hey bud, I see you have company."

I walked up to him and I spoke to him quietly so no one could hear me.

"Dad, Joe is on to me, he thinks I am Hannah Montana, you have to pretend I am you niece and pretend that Hannah is at Tracey's staying over night." I whispered.

"Okay bud, just be careful, oh and are Joe and Lilly a thing now?"

"Yeah."

"Why is she wearing a black wig then?"

"So everyone thinks it is Lola he is dating and not Lilly but he knows it is Lilly. It's a long and confusing story."

"I don't want to know, just go up to your room and I'll bring some snacks up for you all."

"Thanks daddy." I whispered and I hugged him.

I walked back into the living room where everyone was just talking.

"You guys want to go upstairs?"

"Sure." They all replied in unison.

I took them up to my room and we sat on the floor.

"So is this your room Miley?"

"Yeah, my uncle decorated it for when I come up."

"You sure are a big fan of the Jonas Brothers." Nick said laughing looking at the seven posters of them on my wall.

"So how come when you saw us you didn't scream and jump and be like 'Aw my god it's the Jonas Brothers!'" Joe laughed as he put on a really bad girly voice.

"Hey! Girls do not talk like that and to answer your question, who said I was a fan?"

"Well you have what six, seven posters of us up on your wall?" Nick said laughing at me.

"Okay, so I like your music big deal."

"Right, so what you guys want to do?" Lilly asked.

"I know why don't we have a game of truth or dare?" Joe smirked at me and Nick. I knew this would be bad but before I could say anything Kevin Lilly and Nick had all agreed.

"Okay, I will start a dare with Nick." He said smirking.

"Don't I get to chose what I want to do?"

"Okay, Nick truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you fancy Miley?" He questioned and I blushed. I felt Nicks eyes on me as I put my head down.

"Yes." He said shyly.

"Miley, truth or dare?" Joe said with a huge smile on his face. I didn't know what to chose, If I chose dare I know he would make me kiss Ncik, like kiss, kiss and if I chose truth it would either be do you fancy Nick or are you secretly Hannah Montana. Well let's just go with dare.

"Dare." I said stubbornly. I think Joe knows why I chose dare.

"Okay, I dare you too..."

"Who wants snacks?!" My dad said coming in with a tray full of sweets and juice for us.

"Thanks." We all said as he walked back out.

"Where were we? Oh yes, Miley I dare you to...kiss Nick." He said smirking at me.

"Dude come on, I have a girlfriend."

"But you just admitted to liking Miley." Joe said.

"Come on dude, a dares a dare," Kevin spoke.

"Who said that I was going to do it?" I announced.

"Well that's the whole point; I mean you could have chose truth." Joe replied.

"Yeah, but knowing you it would have been a stupid truth." I replied under my breath.

"Really, and what do you think I would have asked you?" He replied back to me. I didn't think he would have heard me; I was very quiet when I said that, I think.

"Fine! I'll do you stupid dare!" I said ignoring the last question hoping not to bring the subject up.

"No, no, hold on, what do you think your truth would have been?" Joe asked.

"I am not saying. You know what it would have been and I know what it would have been. Let's leave it at that. Now do you want me to do your pathetic dare or not?"

"Fine, but you have to kiss, kiss him."

"That was not part of the deal!" I moaned.

"Well it is now. It's either that or you get a truth and we both know you don't want that." He said smiling at me, but a nasty smile like 'I can hold this against you' sort of smile.

"Fine." I agreed.

"Well don't just sit there, you have to kiss." Lilly said with excitement. I just glared at her and she wiped the smile off her face.

"God! We will be here when we are one hundred! Just kiss already!" Joe shouted after a couple of minutes.

This is something I didn't want to do for some reason, I wanted to have a special kiss, but no, I had to kiss him out of a dare!

"Miley?!" Joe shouted getting me out of my trance.

"What?"

"God! Stop buying time and just kiss him! You know you want to!"

I looked at Nick and he was bright red. I positioned myself so I was on my knees so that I could kiss him and he did the same. I closed my eyes and leaned in towards him until there was a small gap between our faces and Nick closed it by touching my lips. We started kissing even more and I felt Nick's tongue touch my lips and I opened them letting him in. Boy was he a great kisser! I eventually pulled away and sat back down and said to Joe, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic!" He replied sarcastically. I looked at Lilly and she just awed us. Surprise, surprise.

"Okay Joe, It's my turn, truth or dare?" I spoke up after there was some silence.

"Am brave, dare."

"I dare you to kiss..."

"Okay!" He interrupted me and leaned in and kissed Lilly passionately. Until he pulled away and mimicked me and said, "Happy?"

"No," I replied, "I wasn't finished, "I dare you to kiss _Kevin_." I said laughing.

"What?! No way mahn!"

"Relax, it's only a peck on the lips I'm not making you do what you made me and Nick do."

"Hey! You guys will thank me for that later! You both loved that!"

"Yeah, what ever chicken." I replied smirking at him.

"I am not a chicken!"

"Well then kiss Kevin!"

"Miley don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope." I simply said.

"Dude, you have an evil girlfriend." Joe whispered to Nick.

"Joe, how stupid are you? I am sitting right next to him and we aren't going out so get that fantasy out of your head!..."

"Do you want to go out with me?" I was interrupted by that question.

"Say what?" I asked astounded.

* * *

**Well I hope this was long enough for you!**

**Well there you go! **

**A Niley scene! :D**

**Well carmen...am sorry for lyin to yee last night! :P lmao I hope you liked this chapter since you have been waiting patiently for it ! lmao KO ! x (Luv you really)**

**Well like always REVIEW!!!! **

**Also - I keep getting reviews through to have Loliver again and then I get some sayin they hope Loe stay together! I am so confused! so I created a poll and it is on my profile! so please take it so I know what to choose in the end! Thanks ! x**

**Christina xxxx**


	15. Caught off Guard

**Hey Guys!**

**Wow 2 updates in one day!**

**That has to be a record! ;D**

**well here is Chapter 15**

**Loving the reviews keep them coming!!!!!!! XD**

* * *

Chapter15: Caught off Guard

(Nick's POV)

_What the hell have I just done?! _I thought to myself. I just asked Miley out! I am such an idiot! Of course she would never go out with me! I mean wow is she a great kisser and those eyes are the most beautiful feature of her face but what was I thinking? She would never say...

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"Well, you like me I like you but I have to tell Hannah that you had the biggest crush on her! She would be like oh my god!"

"See dude, told you she wasn't Hannah!" Kevin said to Joe.

"Wait, what do you mean? Like I know Joe thought I was Hannah but did you make a bet or something?"

"Sort of, Joe over there really does believe that you are Hannah and we placed a bet saying you weren't and he has placed a bet saying you are." Kevin replied.

"Oh my god, Joe!" Miley yelled standing up, "I. Am. Not. Hannah. Montana!"

"So how come we haven't seen her all day? How come you have been trying to avoid the conversation all day? You only chose the dare not because you wanted to kiss Nick because you knew I would ask you if you really were Hannah Montana! That's why your voice is the exact same as hers your laugh is the exact same as hers and your smile and your eyes and you weight and your height..."

"Joe! Calm down." Kevin yelled at him.

"Okay, I'll calm down, but just to let you know _Miley _I will prove to everyone you are Hannah, and I will make sure of it because guess what boys, I didn't want to ruin the surprise but I bet Miley already knows, Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers are doing a concert _together_." He had that evil smirk on that he always does when he knows he will never let it go.

I glanced over at Miley, she was shaking as she slowly sat down, shocked. I looked over at Joe and they locked eyes staring at each other, I could tell this was war between them.

"Okay, I think maybe you guys should go." Lilly said standing up.

"Yeah come on." Kevin said glaring at Joe.

I stared at Joe as he slowly stood up not taking his eyes off from Miley. She just sat there staring back.

"Miley do you want me to stay with you or will I just go with my brothers?" I asked her.

She never said a word; she just kept glaring at Joe as he did the same back.

"I hope you know Joe, you will never ever find out that I am Hannah Montana only because I am her cousin and when you believe me, you will owe me a lot more than an apology." She said bitterly to him.

"No, I believe it will be you saying sorry to me, we both know your little secret and even if you don't tell us, we will still find out."

"Try me."

"Oh I will Miley, just watch me."

"Okay, let's go." Kevin said grabbing Joe and pulling out the door.

"Miley do you want me to stay?" I asked her once again.

"No. Go."

"Okay." I said as I went to kiss her on the lips she quickly turned her face and I ended up kissing her check; her really cold cheek. She looked really pale and frightened.

I whispered in her ear before I left, "Let the truth out to the ones you love and trust them." I gave her another kiss on the fore heard and walked out.

I got to the car where Kevin and Joe were sitting. I was really angry at Joe so I decided to try and ignore him for the rest of the day.

"Dude, come on, you can't honestly believe she is Hannah Montana?" Kevin asked him.

"Kevin she is!"

"Well even if she is, she will never tell you now, looks like she can't trust you the way you threatened her like that!"

"Well I am going to get proof that she is!"

"And if you do get the proof will you announce it all over the world?"

"Dude, no, I just want to know the truth."

"Well threatening her like that isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Yeah, well she knew it was coming."

"So Nick, you and Miley a thing now?" Joe asked me.

I just simply shrugged my shoulders and ignored him.

"Oh I see you're giving me the silent treatment!"

"No. I am just not wasting my breath on you." I simply said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you are a pain in the ass who never lets things drop! Joe for god's sake she isn't Hannah Montana!"

"Okay." Was all he said.

(Miley's POV)

"Lilly what am I going to do?! Your stupid boyfriend is totally on to me!"

"Miley you should really sit down, you really don't look well."

"I am fine, just I don't know what to do...Lilly I have a great idea!"

"What?

"Text Joe and ask him to go on IM and I will talk to Nick and you put on the Hannah wig and walk in the background and make it look like you are me who is Hannah!"

"Okay, what if Joe asks to see you up close with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if Joe says to you, Miley I want to see you sit next to Hannah."

"But it's Nick we will be talking to."

"Yeah, but Nick will be all like 'Joe look told you she wasn't Hannah' and then he will be all like put them two together."

"Yeah, say you went home, I will make the webcam weak looking so it is all blurry and if he does say that sit next to me."

"Let's try it then."

"Right. How will this work?"

"Wait, I have Nick's IM on my Hannah account. I could just sign in as her and let me talk to him."

"Okay."

"Right get the wig." I told her.

"Where is it?"

"Hannah Closet." I replied.

She eventually came back out with the Hannah wig in her hand and I slipped it over her hair. I added a bit of make up on her so she would look like me a little more and I gave her a change of clothes.

"Okay, I will phone Nick and ask him to go onto IM."

"Check and see if he is on first."

"Good idea."

I logged onto my IM and lucky for me Nick was on.

RockDude44: hey Hannah.

SuperStar54: Hey, it's Miley. Hannah let me on her IM to talk to you since I didn't have yours.

RockDude44: Are you okay? I feel really bad for what Joe did.

SuperStar54: Am fine honest I can see why Joe thinks I am Hannah but am really not her.

RockDude44: I no I believe you

SuperStar54: Do you want to put webcam on?

RockDude44: sure.

_SuperStar54 is inviting you to start viewing webcam do you wish to accept?_

_RockDude44 is inviting you to start viewing webcam do you wish to accept?_

_SuperStar54 has accepted your invitation to start viewing webcam_

_RockDude44 had accepted your invitation to start viewing webcam_

RockDude44: hey I can see you!

"Lilly walk up and down as if you're on the phone." I told her – good thing you couldn't here each other.

SuperStar54: lol lmao I can see you to.

RockDude44: is that Hannah in the background?

SuperStar54: yup

RockDude44: where is Lilly?

SuperStar54: I told her to leave and I wanted to be myself but then Hannah came home.

RockDude44: Shall I tell Joe?

SuperStar54: nah lets not ruin his fun :P

RockDude44: you are evil

SuperStar54: your very good with the ladies...speaking of which have you broke up with Leanne yet?

RockDude44: Nope, I better go do that now then, ttyl x

SuperStar54: bye x

_RockDude44 has logged off_

"Lilly it worked!" I shouted jumping up and down.

"Yas! But he never told Joe."

"Yeah but he might later."

"Well at least he thinks I am not Hannah Montana."

"Yeah, but only Joe would believe us."

"Lilly you cant not tell Joe under any circumstances that I am Hannah Montana, I was going to let you tell him but I just don't trust him anymore."

"Don't worry I promise I won't."

"Thanks." I said hugging her.

* * *

**I know! It wasn't that good but I just wanted to get the point across that the Hannah secret was going to be really hard to keep!**

**Well Review!!!!! **

**And Carmen - Yours is my favourite! XD pj ! x**

**Love **

**Christina xxx**


	16. Guilt

**Hey guys!**

**well if it wasn't for my amazing pal carmen - I wouldn't have uploaded to night! but she just keeps beggin me to write more! :P - love her so much! (L)**

**well he is chapter 16!**

**I hope you like it! **

**Like always - REVIEW! XD**

Chapter16: Guilt

(Joe's POV)

I felt really bad about coming on to Miley like that. And I also ruining the surprise about going on tour with her...I mean Hannah...I am so confused! Is she Hannah? Oh! I am in such a dilemma! I mean she just went into shock when I told her all the evidence that makes her Hannah and she went white! And Nick said she was cold as anything as well. I just feel really guilty about it all. So I decided to phone her and apologize...But I didn't have her number.

"Nick, Kev!" I shouted from downstairs putting on my jacket.

"What?!" I heard one of them shout from upstairs.

"I'm going for a walk! I will be back soon!"

"Okay!" I heard one of them shout back.

I wasn't really going for a walk, I was actually going to apologize to Miley, I did feel really bad about threatening her yesterday. It was about a twenty minute walk to her house so I decided to drive, and tell Nick and Kev that I decided to drive instead if they asked.

I got to Hannah's house and knocked on the door. Of course Miley answered. I bet Hannah wasn't in either.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"Can we talk?" I asked sweetly.

"No." She said shutting the door in my face but I put my foot out and stopped her.

"Look Miley, I just want to say I'm sorry." She opened the door wider and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, I think this was an invitation to go talk to her so I did.

"Keep going," She told me.

"Look, am not gonna stop believing you're not Hannah, we both know you are, but I'm not going to tell anyone about it..." She cut me off.

"Joe, I am not Hannah Montana! Please stop going on about it!"

"Miley, I bet Hannah isn't in, am I right?"

"Yeah, she is out shopping with Tracey."

"Has she got her phone with her?" I asked.

"Phone her if you want." She replied normally.

"Fine, I will later I just wanted to apologize for coming on a little too harsh yesterday, I didn't mean to threaten you like that. Nick told me you were really cold and you were shaking really bad because you were too scared in case I found out you were Hannah Montana when in fact I already know you are."

"Okay Joe, I am totally Hannah Montana, what ever you say." she said sarcastically.

"Miley, look me straight in the eye and tell me you are not Hannah Montana." I said to her.

She looked me straight in the eye and said, "Joseph Grey, I Miley Stewart, is not Hannah Montana." She was such a good liar...Or maybe she was telling the truth.

"What's the big deal about this anyway Joe? I mean I just don't understand why you are making this such a big deal." She told me.

"Because, Lilly told me there was something else that she couldn't tell me, this made me want to find out, and when I saw you, I just immediately knew that you had to be Hannah, and I...I...I just don't know what else to say, why can't you just admit it?"

"Admit what Joe? I can't keep repeating this, I'm not Hannah, honest!"

"So what is the other thing that Lilly can't tell me?"

"I don't know! Joe please believe me!"

"For now anyway, you seem to be serious that you aren't, I just don't understand, you are like her twin!" I exclaimed.

"Joe, my mum was an identical twin and Hannah's mom was my mom's twin, the only reason Hannah has blonde hair is because her dad has blonde hair."

"Okay, I believe you." I said half smiling.

"Thank you."

"Well, I better go; I hope we can be friends."

"Joe, I know you're sweet, Hannah talks about how lovely you all are."

"Does, Hannah have a crush on any of us?" I asked curious.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Well before Nick met you, he has the biggest crush on Hannah even though he was going out with Leanne."

"Really? Why didn't he just ask her out?"

"He didn't think she liked him and he was already taken." I said giggling.

"Well, I think she did, but I think she likes someone else now, because she gave up on him asking her out." She said truthfully.

"Let's not tell him that." I said back.

"Don't tell Hannah that neither, and about that concert thing, when is it? I hope I will be here when you do it."

"Oh, next month, you really didn't know?" I asked shocked.

"Joe, I'm not Hannah, and she doesn't know neither so don't ruin the surprise for her."

"Oh, right. Well I better go now, see you later." I said giving her a hug good-bye as she walked me to the door.

"Oh, Joe?" She asked before I got to my car.

"Yeah?"

"Ask Nick who he saw on the webcam last night when he was talking to me." She said and I looked at her with a confused look on my face making her laugh.

"Okay." I said.

"See you later, tell Nick to come round later," She said waving good-bye.

"Okay, bye." I said and she shut the door and I go tin my car and drove home.

It started to rain pretty heavy as I was driving home and I started finding it hard to see, but I managed to make it to my house without crashing. I ran into the house getting soaked and I hung my coat up on the banister and Kevin and Nick came down the stairs at that moment.

"Hey dude, you're soaked." Kevin told me.

"Really?" I said sarcastically, "I had no idea!"

"Sarcastic much?" He asked me.

"Where were you?" Nick questioned.

"Eh...You made me feel bad about last night so I went and apologized to Miley, and guess who wasn't there?"

"Hannah?" Kevin asked.

"Exactly, but she is sticking to her word that she isn't Hannah so I don't know what to believe."

"Dude she honestly isn't Hannah." Nick assured me.

"Oh, by the way, she told me to ask you what you saw on webcam last night."

"Oh, I thought she never wanted to tell you but she was talking to me and in the background was _Hannah_ pacing up and down talking on the phone."

"Are you sure it wasn't Lilly?"

"I asked that, she sent Lilly home. It was definitely Hannah."

"Are you sure? Did you see her face up close?"

"No..." He said unsure.

"Dude, drop it okay?" Kevin asked getting annoyed.

"Fine, but if she is Hannah then you totally owe me a _huge_ apology."

"Okay, but you will have to keep dreaming about it cause it ain't ever gonna happen." Nick said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, Miley asked for you to go round later."

"When?!" Nick asked all excited.

"When ever I..."

"Bye!" He yelled grabbing his keys and running out the door.

"There is something wrong with that dude." I said laughing.

"Tell me about it." Kevin replied.

"Well am gonna head out take Lilly out on a date."

"For dinner?"

"Yeah,"

"Dude, it's like five o'clock."

"So?"

"Just saying."

"See ya dude." I said taking my car keys and my jacket and headed out the door.

"Bye."

I rang Lilly's phone and she picked up after the first couple of rings.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey babes, it's me."

"Hi." She said annoyed.

"You okay Lilly?"

"I don't know, the fact you threatened Miley and scared the hell out of her and how insane you sound with her being Hannah and all that, yeah I am great!" She replied sarcastically.

"Lilly, I went to Miley and apologized to her.

"You did?"

"Yes, and I am sorry for being a jerk yesterday."

"Well, okay, sorry for being harsh there."

"Its okay, do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Joe," She said giggling, "it's five o'clock."

"So?"

"Well okay, but I'm not that long after lunch."

"So what? Tell me where you live and I will come and get you.

"Just get me at Hannah's house."

"Why do you never let me go to your house?"

"It's not that, it's two reasons actually, one, If anyone saw you come to my house they would know something's up because they know it's just me and my mum that live there so it would look strange a black haired girl that looked like me kept coming out of the house and then the paparazzi would follow me and then reason two is I left my wig at Hannah's last night."

"Oh okay, well I will get you at Hannah's, maybe we could double date with Nick and Miley."

"Yeah, sounds fun."

"I will see you soon."

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

I reversed out the drive way and headed to Miley's house. Once I got there I saw Miley and Nick sitting watching telly with Miley, they were so sweet together because they were snuggled up together and it just looked so sweet...and what am I saying?!

I knocked on the door and Miley looked up and saw me and waved her hand telling me to come in.

"Hey," I greeted them closing the door.

"Hey," they said back in unison.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to double date with me and Lilly tonight."

"Sure."

"Cool, I'm just waiting for Lilly to come; she said she left her wig here last night."

"She must have, I will go get it."

"I'll come with you." Nick said to her.

"Nick I'm only going upstairs, just stay here." She said to him giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay, but hurry back."

Miley ran up the stairs and disappeared.

"So why does Lilly never let you go to her house?" Nick asked curiously.

"She said because of the paparazzi and that following her that they might find out where she lives and people at school would realise that it is her because most of her classmates know where she lives, and that it is just her mum and her that live there and people would get suspicious if they saw a black haired girl coming in and out all the time or something like that."

"Alright." Was all he said.

"She was right," Miley said coming downstairs holding the wig in her hand, "She did leave her wig here last night."

"When will she be here?" Miley asked me.

"I don't know, soon."

"Well do you want anything to drink while we wait?" She asked Nick and me.

"Nah am okay thanks." I replied.

"I just want you." Nick said. I started gagging and they both just looked at me like I was crazy.

We waited a couple more minutes for Lilly to come and we just sat and talked. About ten minutes later she eventually turned up.

"You decide to show now do you?" I asked her smirking.

"Sorry, I had a fight with my mum and I was grounded so I had to sneak out."

"Oh, rebel." I said laughing at her.

"Well are we going out to dinner? It's almost six."

"You ready?" I asked Nick and Miley.

"Yep." Miley said standing up and helping Nick up off the couch.

We went out to dinner and we had a good night. I fought my hardest not to bring up the 'Hannah' subject. We laughed and joked and Miley told us about when she was younger and what her and Hannah did in Nashville, maybe she really wasn't Hannah.

I walked Lilly to Miley's house and she said she would stay the night, they were lucky it was the summer holidays or else Lilly would be in even more trouble for sneaking out on a school night and not coming home.

"Goodnight." I said kissing her on the lips passionately.

"Night," She said returning it.

Nick said goodnight to Miley and we both drove home in our own cars. When we got home we just sat and watched telly and talked.

"Joe it was so obvious you were dying to talk about 'Hannah'." Nick told me.

"Well, it was hard not to mention it, but I just have this feeling that she is Hannah, but a part of me believes she isn't, it's just too strange."

"Dude, I know but she isn't Hannah." Nick assured me.

"I believe you, I think."

"Well do, cause I saw Hannah in the same room as her last night."

"Yeah, pacing up and down, you couldn't see her face."

"I see your point but it's a little too ridiculous."

"I know, but I just can't let this drop."

"Well try," He said getting up and walking out the room.

"But I don't want to." I whispered to myself.

**Well hoped you liked it!**

**Sorry for any mistakes !**

**Well carmen! Hoped you liked it!**

**Dont forget to do my poll! vote if you want Loliver back or if you want Loe to stay!**

**Well please REVIEW!**

**thanks x**

**Christina xxxx**


	17. The Truth

**Hey Guys!**

**Wow! I had such a lot of reviews and I have to tell you! I loved them all soooo much! They made my night!**

**Well here is Chapter 17! I hope you read the 'Warning!' I posted letting you know about my poll !**

**Remember to take the poll! Choose if you want Lilly and Oliver or Lilly and Joe**

**I am closing the Poll on wednesday july 15 at 9 o'clock at night! remember to take it! If you arent bothered about who you want vote for the third option - you dont mind!**

**Wella anyway! Here is chapter 17 with a bit of a turn! **

**Like always REVIEW!!!!! XD**

Chapter17: The Truth

(Miley's POV)

_Dear Diary,_

_Well to start things off, Nick and me are now going out! But! There is a but! He isn't going out with me as in Hannah Montana, he is going out with me as in me! But! There is another but! He doesn't know about it and I hope he doesn't find out, well I do want to tell him but the thing is, Joe is really suspicious of me and I was going to tell the brothers soon if Lilly and Joe were going strong, I forgot to mention they were going out too, her and Oliver broke up, well anyway, what I was saying was that Joe is never going to let this drop! He is totally 100% sure I am Hannah Montana! If he found out he would tell the whole world and I couldn't be Hannah Montana anymore! And I have worked so hard to get where I am now!_

_I think I will tell Nick about me being Hannah if he promises not to tell Joe, I don't mind telling Kevin, he doesn't seem too bothered about it,but I'm not telling him for a while yet, it isn't the right time, not with Joe pure stalking me! Honestly, he will stop at nothing to prove I am Hannah Montana!_

_Well I have to go now! I have to go to this Hannah meeting in an hour so right now I am Hannah! Well talk to you soon diary!_

_Miley xoxo _

(Nick's POV)

I decided to go up and see Miley, I really missed her, even though I only saw her last night but if she was only here to visit Hannah then I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could, plus I left my jacket there last night before we went out to dinner.

_Knock Knock!_ I chapped the door.

"Hey," Hannah greeted me in.

"Hey, is Miley here?" I asked walking in.

"No, she isn't, I heard you to are a thing now."

"Yeah, I hope you're not mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" She asked giggling.

"I don't know. Hey, eh, last night I left my jacket here, mind if I go get it?"

"Sure, I'll take you up." She said taking me upstairs to her room.

"I don't know where it is, just have a look around." She said as the phone started to ring, "I'll be two minutes."

"Okay." I replied.

(Miley's POV)

Oh no, Nick came back to get his jacket, I had to pretend like I didn't know where it was even though I sat it at the other side of my bed, where my diary was sitting...Oh no!

(Nick's POV)

I looked about for my jacket and couldn't see it, I walked up to the other side of the bed and lying on it was a small book and on the floor was my jacket, I decided to see what the small book was and started reading it, it turned out to be Miley's diary, I know I shouldn't read it, but I couldn't help but wonder if she mentioned me in it. I started reading it, Oh my god! Joe was right! She really is Hannah Montana!

"Nick! Don't read that!" She screamed running in the door just as I had finished reading it.

"Joe was telling the truth?" I whispered to myself.

I stared at Miley my eyes locked in hers. I stood up from the bed and walked up to her. She just stood there scared of what might happen next. I placed my hands on both her cheeks and kissed her passionately. I kept kissing her and I pulled her wig off and pulled away.

She looked at me ashamed.

"Joe wasn't lying, you really are Hannah Montana." I whispered kissing her lips gently.

"You shouldn't have read that." She said pulling away.

"You shouldn't have left it lying."

She had nothing to say to that.

"Nick, you can not tell Joe..." she started to mumble and talk some more.

"Shhh..." I said putting my finger on her lips, "I won't tell Joe or Kevin if you don't want me to." I said and I kissed her again.

"Thanks."

"So all this time, you were lying to us? About all the stuff that happened in Nashville, they were all made up?" I asked her.

"No, the stuff I told you in Nashville were true, just not with me and Hannah, with me and Jackson." She replied.

"Oh," I simply said, "So your mum is in Nashville taking care of you mamaw?" She look down.

"No, that part I made up. My mum died when I was little, I thought you knew that."

"No, you never talked about her, so it never occured to me to be honest."

"Well, you know now." She said sadly.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked changing the subject, she was very scared looking and she was shaking a little.

"I...I...I don't no. I never answered it."

"So do you want to go some lunch?" I asked her.

"I...I can't, I have to go to this Hannah meeting thing." She said with a shaky voice.

"Mi, are you okay? You really don't look too well."

"I...I'm fine, I need to get some fresh air."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked her concerned.

"I...If you want." She said unsure.

"When is your Hannah meeting?" I asked her before we left.

"One o'clock."

"That gives us forty five minutes then."

"More like half an hour, it takes a while to get to the place I am going."

"Oh," I said disappointed.

(Miley's POV)

I couldn't believe it! How could I be so stupid to leave my diary on my bed and not put it away?! Now Nick knows the truth! I wasn't ready to tell him yet! What if...if he tells the whole world?! Or worse, tells Joe!

"Mi?" I was interrupted by my thoughts.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"Are you sure you okay? You seem really out of it now."

"I...I'm fine honest." I lied, I really wasn't okay, how could I be okay when the boy I have only been dating for a couple of days just found out I was Hannah Montana?! And the worst thing is that his brother is totally on to me! This is going to be bad! Maybe I should stop seeing him for now...That wouldn't work! I have a concert coming up with the GreyBrothers! I don't know what to do!

"Miley, I think you should stay home and miss that meeting..." Nick began but I just zoned out again and didn't hear what he said after that.

What do I do? Okay...pull yourself together Miley, you wanted to tell him, just not this early, but what's he going to do, he's my boyfriend he would never tell anyone! Would he?

I was being shaking hard before I looked up and saw Nick's concerned eyes, "Miley, look we need to talk about this."

He sat down on my bed and patted his hand beside him wanting me to go over and sit with him so I did as I was told and sat beside him.

"Talk about what?" I asked him unsurely.

"Miles, I know you didn't want me to find out about this, well not yet anyway, or this way, but don't you trust me?" Oh no, I didn't know how to answer that. Did I trust him?

"I think I do...It's just that I am frightened in case we fall out or something and you tell everyone my secret, I mean Jake Ryan knows and he kept it but I thought he was going to tell everyone when we broke up." I said honestly.

"Wait...back up for a second, Jake Ryan knows?!"

"Well yeah, we went out for a while."

"How long?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, two months why?"

"I was just wondering if you would...never mind it doesn't matter."

"Okay." I said simply not wanting to hear what he was going to say because to be honest I just couldn't be bothered.

"Miley, I swear on my life I am not going to tell anyone, especially Joe."

"I know, but I just need to get it through my head you know, I am not believing any of this is happening, I feel like I am in a dream if you get me.

"Sort of, but now that I know, I will do everything I can to prevent Joe from finding out." He assured me. This kinda made me feel better.

"Thanks," I said as he kissed my forehead.

"Mi, don't freak out, I am here for you, now we have no secrets with each other."

"I know, but Nick, if you do tell anyone, especially Joe, I will make your life a living hell." I said seriously but also giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Right, I should go now." I said putting my Hannah wig back on.

"Oh okay." I heard disappointment in his tone.

"I will only be gone for an hour tops, so I will text you when I get back." I said kissing him on the lips before heading downstairs with him.

"Miley?" He asked as we got to the front door ready to leave.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"That pink phone...it wasn't you dad's was it?"

"No Nick, it wasn't." I said patting his back.

"Well I will text you later." I said kissing him as I got into my car.

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye." I said and I reversed out the drive and went to my very boring Hannah meeting.

(Nick's POV)

Wow. Miley was Hannah, unbelievable, I need to start listening to Joe more often.

**Well hoped you liked it!**

**Remember to take the poll! It is so important that you do! even if you are not bothered about who Lilly ends up with - cos if thats the case then I get to decide! XD**

**Well like always Please Please Please PLEASEEEEEEEEEE Review!!!! **

**Christina xoxo**


	18. Long Day

**Hey Guys ! **

**So here is chapter 18!**

**Well I added a small twist to this chapter, I hope you like it! I was writing it for about 2 hours! and I am shattered!**

**Its my birthday tomorrow so I am up early ! **

**well thanks for all the reviews! I love them sooooooooo much! (ask carmen)**

**Well keep reviewing and don't forget to do my poll which you will find on my profile! - Loliver or Loe? choose! **

**It closes wednesday July 15th at 9pm! **

**Well enjoy! x**

* * *

Chapter18: Long Day

(Miley's POV)

The Hannah and Jonas Brother concert was next week, and my dad still hadn't mentioned it to me so I decided to bring it up.

"Hey dad."

"Mornin' bud." He greeted me.

"So, have I got any concerts coming up?" I asked hoping he would mention it.

"Nope, sorry bud."

"Okay dad, I know I am going on concert with the Jonas Brothers next week."

"What?! How?" He asked upset.

"Well Joe kept going on how I was Hannah and he said I was doing a concert with them."

"Sweet niblets." He said disappointed.

"Sorry dad, also," I said the last bit really fast, "Nick knows I'm Hannah Montana."

"Secret pop start say what?!"

"Daddy, he read my diary!"

"He what?!"

"No, it's not how it sounds! I left it on the bed and he found it and he just read it and he found out I was Hannah."

"Miley Ray Stewart how could you be so clumsy?! You know he will tell Joe! And Joe will tell the whole world and you can't live a normal life anymore!"

"No daddy! He promised he wouldn't tell Joe!"

"Okay Miles, but if Joe finds out, let's just hope pretty boy is nowhere near you."

"Who, Joe or Nick?" I asked scared.

"Joe."

"Okay daddy."

"Right, go get ready for school."

"Ugh!" I moaned.

"Hey, you had a week off for June week."

"I just don't want to go back to school."

"Why so you can't see your boyfriend?" He said putting kissy faces on.

"Dad! You're so embarrassing!"

"Thanks for the compliment." He said as I ran up the stairs getting ready for school.

I was picking out my outfit for school but couldn't stop thinking about Nick so I decided to text him.

_Miley – Hey, you up yet? Xoxo_

_Nick – Are you? X_

_Miley – I asked you first!_

_Nick – no I am sound asleep and its the ghost that is textin you._

_Miley – Ha ha ha! You are so funny!_

_Nick – thank you, thank you very much. So what's up?_

_Miley – Our concert is next week. What will I do about Joe?_

_Nick – what do you meen?_

_Miley – He is gonna try prove I am Hannah Montana_

_Nick – how will he do that?_

_Miley – pull of my wig or something_

_Nick – how will he do that?_

_Miley – uh the way you did!_

_Nick - No, I meant, he won't get near you, if I am with you._

_Miley – you can't be with me all the time._

_Nick – how?_

_Miley – seriously Nick what is your brain made out of plastic? You are dating _Miley_ not Hannah._

_Nick – aw right of course (i) when ever he comes near you make sure lilly is with you or one of us._

_Miley – okay, but to let you no, my dad wasn't to happy about you knowin._

_Nick – you told him ?_

_Miley – he would have found out anyway and he doesn't like me not telling him._

_Nick – well anyway, we need to practice our songs, how about one o'clock?_

_Miley – can't, I have school._

_Nick – when do you finish?_

_Miley – 3_

_Nicky – okay practice at my house at 3._

_Miley – make it 3.30_

_Nick – okay x _

_Miley – see you soon xoxox_

_Nick – bye xox_

_  
_"See you later dad!" I yelled grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

"By bud! See you when you come home!"

"Yeah, eh...I am coming home to get changed and then I have to go over to Nicks house, we are going to practice."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

I walked out the door and reached Lilly's house as she was walking out.

"Where's your skateboard?"

"I can't be bothered taking it."

"Oh. Are we still walking with Oliver?" I asked her.

"I think so."

"Well we will go to his house to see."

"Okay."

We walked up to Oliver's door and knocked and he answered it shouting good bye to his mom.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey." He replied back to the both of us.

"So what have you been doing?" He asked both of us.

"Well, actually, I need to tell you guys something." They looked at me concerned.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"Well, Nick found out that I was Hannah Montana." I whispered.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Well, because we are going out..."

"You're dating Nick Jonas?!" Oliver shouted a little too loud.

"Oliver! Shhh! And yes, and he found out because he read my diary."

"He what?!" Lilly asked before Oliver could say anything.

"It's a long story, but that's not the thing."

"I am doing a concert with them next week. Lilly since you are going out with Joe I suppose you would be going anyway, but Oliver." I said turning round to face him.

"Yeah?" He asked unsure

"Do you want to come? I know you like the Jonas Brothers music."

"Yeah..."

"But! You and Lilly have to get along! No arguing no fighting no jealousy! Clear?"

"Yes."

"Good, so in that case..." I grabbed Lilly's arms and pushed her in the middle and I went to the end letting her and Oliver walk together.

"Miley, what are you..." Lilly began to say but I cut her off.

"Nope! Not a word! You two will get along, or else none of you are going to the concert."

"Joe will just take me."

"Actually, no he won't." I said.

"And how did you work that out?"

"Well I can easily call him up and tell him not to."

"Yeah and he would listen to you because?..."

"Because, my boyfriend is Nick Jonas."

"And my boyfriend is Joe Jonas." She said stubbornly and I looked at Oliver who was quiet but he was jealous.

"Yeah, but! I could do Joe a favor!"

"And what would that be?"

"I would.....Fine you win!" I had nothing to bring up to stop her going with Joe! Ugh!

"Miley, Oliver and me are getting along anyway."

"We are?" He asked shocked.

"Well yeah, the other night we made up."

"I thought you still hated me though."

"No, I forgave you." She told him.

"Really?" He asked with a sudden look on his faith of relief.

"Yeah, Oliver what you did was stupid, but I have known you forever really and I wouldn't want to lose you. Maybe it's better if we were just best friends."

"Yeah, just friends." I heard him sigh.

We reached school and we went to our first classes, we were all in different classes until after lunch which was Biology last thing. I was getting distracted the whole day just thinking of Nick and then worried about if Joe found out, then wondering if Oliver still loved Lilly, I mean, if he did, boy this boy was a screw up, no offence but if he wants to break a girls heart when he is madly in love with them he is going the right way but it was the way he said "Yeah, just friends." That bothered me. I kinda feel like it is partly my fault for setting Joe and Lilly up, but she is happy, I think, I mean she isn't smiling the way she used to when she was around Oliver, and she doesn't squeal when she kissed Joe the way she did with Oliver...I think they too are still madly in love with each other.

"Hey," Lilly said catching up with me on our way to lunch.

"Hi." I simply said to busy thinking.

"You okay?" She asked concerned.

"Fine." I said, I had too much on my mind to talk right now.

"Okay..."

"Lilly do you still love Oliver?" I blurted out.

"What?!" She asked confused.

"Just answer the question."

"Eh..." She went to speak but we were interrupted.

"Well if it isn't loser one and loser two." _Amber and Ashley._

"What do you want Amber?" I asked frustrated.

"I just wanted to rub in your faces that I go front row seats at the Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers concert, and you don't even have a ticket! Ha!"

"Actually we have backstage passes." Lilly said speaking up.

"No you don't." She said annoyed.

"Wanna bet?" Lilly said going into her bag and pulling the V.I.P passes out.

"Where did you get them?" I whispered to her.

"Joe gave them to me." She whispered back.

"Ugh!" Amber moaned walking away with Ashley following her.

"Why would Joe give you backstage passes if you are going with me?"

"Because I'm not going with you, I'm going with Joe."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!"

"Cos I was scared you would be mad."

"And I'm not mad now?!"

"Well yeah but you can't hurt me cos we are in a public place."

"Your right..."

"Ow!" She screamed.

"Sorry, my foot slipped."

"You did that on purpose." She moaned rubbing her leg from infer the table.

"Of course I never!" I said sarcastically.

"Wow, sarcasm much?" Oliver said sitting down at the table; beside Lilly.

I saw her shift slightly and I looked at Oliver and could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore!" I said standing up.

"Miley what's wrong?" they asked in unison.

"Lilly, Oliver is still in love with you, Oliver, Lilly is still in love with you, but she might also be in love with Joe but the way you to kissed, Lilly would always squeal with excitement but when you kiss Joe you don't look happy, or when you are spending time together, you never have that look on your face you did when you were with Oliver." I said sitting back down.

Lilly just put her head down and didn't say anything and Oliver and me did the same, none of them denied any of it, but didn't admit it either. Lunch was rather awkward and silent after that. Though it would only get worse because after maths we were in biology together and then we had to walk home together.

When we got into biology the teacher was late in, leaving the class to sit and chat. I looked at Oliver and Lilly who never said a word which bugged me.

"Okay you to have got to be kidding me!"

"What did we do now?" Lilly asked.

"You should be talking! You two are the perfect match Lilly you shouldn't go out with Joe anymore, you and Oliver should get back together."

"Since when do you choose who I go out with?!"

"I don't I am just saying that you and Joe aren't the best couple in the world compared to you and Oliver. I mean don't you miss you kisses and hugs?" I looked at them both and they both had that look on their face when they knew I was right.

"Okay class, we are going to be doing an assignment. I know you are back from June week but this is important, so I have paired you all up with someone and no take backs meaning you can't change who I give you." Miss Kunkle told us walking in the room.

Great, I will be stuck with someone I hate, I bet you any money I will be.

"Amber Addison, you will be paired up with...Miley Stewart."

"What?!" We both shouted in unison.

"Is there a problem ladies?" she asked us.

"Yes!" Amber shouted, "Miss Kunkle you can not pair me up with that freak!"

"Like I said, no take back girls, sorry, Lilly Truscott you will be paired up with...Oliver Oken."

The both just sighed and never said a word.

She went through everyone on the list and she then started to explain about our project.

"Okay, so the project is where you have to make a film of your partner's life to see what it is about."

"What has that to do with biology?" I asked her.

"Well it's to do with human nature and to see how we live. So I will be expecting you to be going to each others houses, sleepovers are not required but you can if you please. So right now, I want you to go sit beside your partner and discuss arrangements to meet after school, there might be some days where you can't make it so I don't expect you to be with each other everyday."

We all moved and Amber came and sat beside me.

"I'm coming to your house after school today, Wednesday and Friday okay?" She told me rudely, but I had to say no, I had to practice for the Hannah concert today.

"Actually no, I can't manage today."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yeah, but I am making it my business so tell me."

"No, why should I tell you about my life?"

"That's what the project is on freak."

"Yeah well Amber I am not sorry but you can't come to my house today because I have plans. You can come tomorrow instead."

"Fine." She said rudely.

Finally the bell rang. I packed my stuff and waited for Lilly and Oliver and we left as fast as we could, well I did.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Lilly asked me.

"I have to get home get changed into 'Hannah Montana'," I whispered, "and be at Nick's house for half three to practice."

"I thought you would practice in the concert and that." Lilly said.

"Yeah we will, but we are just choosing our songs the now."

"Oh okay. Can I come with you?" She asked.

"Lilly you know you can, but you have to work on your project with Oliver."

"Miley, I know Oliver's life; I have known him since I was three."

"So, you still have to do it Lill's."

"Why aren't you doing it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because I can't!"

"No need to shout."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Just then my phone started ringing. I checked my caller ID and it was Nick.

"Hey," I said

"Hey, are you coming over? It's like twenty five past three."

"I'm not even home yet!"

"Well do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Yeah, get me at my house, I need to change first."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I said and I hung up the phone.

"Miley please let me come."

"Okay, but Oliver has to come too then." I said.

"What?! No way!" He argued back.

"Oliver you like the Jonas Brothers."

"Yeah but they don't like me."

"Only Joe, and he doesn't like me too much either." I told him truthfully.

"Who you or Hannah?" He asked.

"Me." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because he keeps trying to prove that I am Hannah Montana and is getting frustrated no one believes him."

"But you...are...Hannah Montana." He said puzzled.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that, well he does, but he doesn't"

"Does he or does he not?"

"I don't know, how you explain it, he knows I am, but he doesn't have the proof so like he can't be too sure."

"Right." He said simply.

"So are you coming?"

"I would rather not." He said truthfully.

"Suite yourself."

"Can I come though?" Lilly begged.

"Fine." I said giving in.

I got dressed into Hannah and waited for Nick to come pick us up, about ten minutes later a horn sounded from outside. It was Nick telling us he was there, so Lola and I got to his car and he smiled and went to kiss me on the cheek when I pulled away.

"You in a mood with me or something?" He asked upset.

"No, Nick you are dating Miley, and if people saw you kiss Miley then kiss Hannah you would be cheating on me with me." He started giggling.

Lola got into the back seat and I sat in the front of the car holding Nick's hand. We eventually got to his house and I was practically dreading this.

"Nick, will you tell Joe to back off, see if he tries to pull my wig off I swear I will be so angry, and let me tell you a little something, my dad ain't gonna be too happy either."

"Don't worry Mi, me and Kevin will make sure of it."

"You told Kevin?!"

"Well yeah, I can trust him, and plus, if he knows then he can help us stop Joe."

"Okay, but you keep that mouth of yours shut. Clear?"

"Clear." He said giggling and we all got out the car and walked into the house.

"Hannah!" Joe shouted coming up to hug me. I had to act normal, like nothing was wrong and I didn't know anything that happened. When he embraced me into his hug I made sure his hand were at my waist height so he couldn't try pull off the wig.

"So where is Miley?" He asked. Here we go.

"She is doing a school project for biology."

"Really?" He asked suspicious.

"Yes, really why?"

"No reason." He said smirking.

"Joe, go get some drinks will you?" Kevin asked distracting him.

"Sure, what do you all want?"

We told him what we wanted and he left the room.

"God, he is never going to let this drop!" I whispered to Nick Kev and Lilly.

"I know, but we will distract him as much as we can." Nick assured me.

"Here are the drinks." He said placing them down on the table.

We all went to the living room and sat and discussed the songs we would sing with. We all decided on what we were opening with and closing with and then we started practicing. Once we took a break Lilly pulled me over.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Miley, Joe hasn't said two words to me since I got here." She whispered.

"That's because he isn't a good boyfriend, Lilly he is too caught up in finding out if I live two lives than caring about you, honestly you and Oliver should get back together."

"No, maybe I should break up with him and not date for a long, long time."

"Or you and Oliver go back out."

"No."

"Fine." I said giving in.

We went back to practicing for another hour or so and then we decided to call it a night.

"I'll drive you home Hannah." Nick offered.

"Okay, thanks. See you later guys." I said hugging Kevin and waved at Joe.

Once we got in the car Lilly started moaning straight away.

"He never even said two words to me! I am his girlfriend and there wasn't even a hello!"

"Lilly," Nick began, "What you need to understand about Joe is that when something he wants he spaces out. So he won't be paying a lot of attention to anyone until he proves Miley is Hannah."

"Great." She mumbled to herself.

Nick dropped us off and I said goodbye to him giving him a hug but no kiss just in case.

"Bye." I said getting out the car.

"Cya!" He said as he drove off.

Lilly and me went straight into my house and lay there. I for one was exhausted and Lilly was really angry. To me it looked like she was about to break up with Joe, because in her eyes she still deeply loved Oliver.

* * *

**I am so sorry for any mistakes! Normally I would check them but I am too tired!**

**well I hope you liked the little twist of amber coming into it! **

**And I hope the Loliver scene was okay ! I tried my best with it!**

**Well take the poll! And you can end up with the character you want ! Loe or Loliver?!**

**Well like always - REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Christina xxxxxx**


	19. Ambers Jealousy

**Hey Guys!**

**Well sorry for the wait.........I had my birthday party and everything and I couldnt write then and then couldn't be bothered last night because I was super tired....lorraine wouldn't let me sleep........she kept waking me up....once she said**

**"Christina what is you brothers fiance's name?"**

**I was so tired I replied "Scarlett." she said "No its not, who is scarlett?" I said, "Lorraine who is scarlett?" And she was like "You just told me her name was scarlett!" and I was like "Who is called scarlett?!" Lmao it was so funny - but a pain! I never got to sleep till like 6! so am shattered right now!**

**Lol well here it is**

**Well REVIEW!!!!!!**

Chapter 19: Amber's Jealousy

(Miley's POV)

School was finished; for today anyway. I was glad that it was over; it was a really long and boring day. The only bad thing out of it was that Amber was coming over for that stupid project. Ugh. The worst thing was that it was about your life. I really didn't want someone knowing my life, especially Amber. I mean what if she found out I was Hannah? That wouldn't be good. I would also have to talk about the death of my mom. I cry nearly every time I talk about her so this will just show I am a big woos! Apart from being Hannah Montana, there isn't anything interesting about my life. I get up go to school come home annoy Jackson do my homework go out, simple and boring. That's the only thing Amber will get out of me.

_Knock, knock._ I heard a knock on the door, guessing by the time is was _Amber._

I walked up and answered it to see her standing in front of me. She just barged right in.

"Please, come in." I said sarcastically as I closed the door.

"Okay Stewart, I am guessing there in nothing good about your life, especially compared to mine but let's just get this out the road."

"Fine by me," I said sitting on the couch.

"Okay," She began pulling out her notebook, "Tell me about your boring life and prey it doesn't put me to sleep."

"Well let's see..." I began as I heard a knock on the door.

I went up and answered it and saw Nick standing there.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" I whispered closing the door so my head was sticking out so that Amber couldn't see who it was.

"I thought you would want to..."

"Shhh...!" I whispered to him, "I have someone in, so don't mention anything."

"Oh, okay, well can I come in?"

"I guess." I said opening the door for him to come in.

"Oh my god! You're Nick Grey! Ah!" Amber yelled.

I looked at Nick and he looked at me and he could see that I didn't like her so he decided to play about with her and make her jealous.

"Hey, I'm Nick grey, nice to meet you."

"Oh, my god!" She squealed even louder.

"Hey babe," He said to me, "I never got my kiss," He said walking to me and kissing me slowly and passionately knowing that I would have to thank him later for making Amber jealous.

"I take it you don't like her." He whispered in my ear making it look like he was hugging me.

"How did you know?" I asked interested.

"You rolled you eyes and glared at her when she screamed at me."

"I can't stand her." I whispered back.

With that he leaned in and kissed me again very slowly and passionately. I loved this, for one, he was a great kisser and two, Amber was so jealous.

I pulled away and smiled at him and thanked him with my eyes. He simply gave me a quick peck on the lips saying I was welcome.

"Well you can stay if you want, but I have this stupid biology project to do with her." I said bitterly meaning I wanted him to stay.

Amber just sat there mouth wide opened in shock. She was so jealous that my boyfriend was Nick Grey.

"Earth to Amber." I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"Nick Grey is your boyfriend?!" She asked coming back to earth.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Nick asked hurt while he put his arm around my waist.

"Why would you date her?! She is so ugly and uncool."

"Well, if you think she is ugly, you should see yourself." He said as I laughed so hard and kissed in on the lips as a thank you. I stared at Amber and her mouth hung wide opened at his remark.

"Well I can see you two are...busy, Miley see tomorrow for that thing, will you be able to make it?"

"No, Amber is coming over tomorrow but I can make it Thursday."

"Can I talk to you privately? It will be so much easier than trying to hide what we are saying." He told me. I looked at Amber and she looked really confused.

"Sure, Amber I will be back in a couple of minutes, this is pretty important."

"So important you can't talk about it in front of me? I mean I need to know if I am learning about your life so I practically need to know every little detail so you might as well just say it here."

"Sorry, but no, although that is our project I am breaking the rules because it is my decision if I want someone invading my private life."

"Fine, but Miss Kunkle will be failing you." She fought back.

"Amber, if she fails me, she fails you to!" I said getting through to her peanut size of a brain.

"Ugh!" She moaned as me and Nick laughed and walked outside to talk.

"So what were you saying?" I asked once we were outside.

"Right, tomorrow we are practicing at my house and we have to rehearse in the concert hall on Friday; the producers need to do sound check and everything."

"I can't make it Friday, Amber is coming round again."

"Well cancel on her."

"She won't let me; she will end up telling Miss Kunkle that I am not letting her in on my life."

"Well then take her with you."

"What?!" I asked as if he was an idiot.

"Just say you have to go to my concert to help out and tell her she can come."

"But I have to do rehearse with you; I can't be me and Hannah at the same time."

"Good point."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Eh, say that she can spend the time with us and Hannah while you get things sorted out then when we take a break you can do your wee prject thing with her."

"I don't want her knowing I know Hannah Montana."

"Just say you know her through me. You could have met her with my concerts, because we are together."

"I guess so," I said giving in, "But we will try and blow her off first."

"Fine by me."

We walked back into the house holding hands to see Amber writing stuff in the notebook.

"Amber, I can't make it Friday, I have already blown off tomorrow so I am blowing you off Friday."

"Eh, no you're not. I have to pass Biology, and if I fail because of you I am going to make your life a living hell."

"Yeah, just come over on Saturday though instead of Friday."

"No way, Friday is when I am coming over."

"Miley just let her..."

"Shhh..." I said putting my hand up to Nick to tell him to let me handle this.

"Amber, if you let me skip Friday and tomorrow, I will get you back stage passes to see Hannah Montana." I said angry, not wanting to let her meet Hannah.

"Yeah right, like you would get back stage passes to meet Hannah Montana and I wouldn't."

"I have two tickets, but Lilly is going with Joe so I have one spare."

"What do you mean Lilly is going with Joe?!"

"She is dating him." I said in a 'Duh' voice.

"What?!" She asked jealous.

"Is someone jealous?" I asked in a baby voice.

"No! And are you going to meet her?"

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I just can't Amber! Stop butting into my life!" I shouted back at her.

"So who is the other ticket for?"

"Oliver,"

"So would I have to go and meet up with that loser?"

"If you want to see Hannah then yes."

"Does Oliver know her?"

"Eh..." I didn't know what to say to that.

"No, this is his first time." I lied I couldn't let her know, it might lead her on to finding out my secret.

"Fine," She said giving in, "But show me the ticket to prove you have one."

"Fine, I will be right back. Nick come with me."

We went to my room and I took out the spare Hannah Montana V.I.P pass for Amber.

"Why didn't you just let her come to the rehearsal?"

"It would make more sense for her to just get back stage passes rather than coming along with us."

"Miley?" He asked me scared.

"What?" I asked eyeing him.

"You need to cancel Saturday as well."

"What?!" I yelled.

"It's not my fault! We have been rehearsing this concert for months! And because they left it a surprise that we would be working together we are working every day for the rest of the week and next week, all we need to do is practice our individual routines and then most of all the ones we are doing together."

"Nick what am I going to do?!"

"Simple, fail."

"I can't fail!"

"Just tell the teacher you can't do it, you are too busy."

"Then I would have to tell her I was Hannah Montana!" I whispered loudly.

"So, she wouldn't tell anyone she won't be a fan."

"You would be surprised." I mumbled.

"Well Miley, you are going to have to work something out because the concert is next Friday, Saturday and Sunday and you need all of this week and next week off."

"I will go talk to Amber." I moaned.

I ran back downstairs with the ticket in my hand.

"Amber look I am sorry but I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"We need to do the project in two weeks, something urgent has came up, plus she never told us when the project was to be in for, I recon she will give us at least a month."

"Fine, but you still have to give me you back stage pass and you have to..."

"Oh no," I interrupted her, "You get the backstage pass and ONLY the backstage pass."

"Nuh uh!" she moaned.

"Yuh huh! Amber you are getting to meet Hannah Montana! I just can't make it for the rest of this week or next week, it's not a big deal."

"Fine, but you have to tell me where you are going first."

"It is none of your business where I am going, it is very personal."

"Miley you need to tell me something about your life! That is the whole point of the project!"

"Sorry Amber, I just can't. I will tell you the basic information though."

"Like what?"

"What I do on a daily basis, like with my family and friends."

"But that isn't all of it."

"Yeah, but it is enough to pass. I will tell you everything tonight then not next week but the week after you can tell me about your life and then we will right it all up."

"We have to make a film though."

"Well I for one am not doing that we will talk to Miss Kunkle about it later."

"Fine, let's just get tonight over with."

I sat and told her what I do in a daily basis. I then mentioned the death of my mum and she wrote it all down. I told her about my past and all the boring stuff and eventually we had enough information on my life.

"That should be enough Amber, look it's getting late, we will continue it in school tomorrow and then after next week."

"Okay, see you later." She said standing up and leaving.

"Thank god she is finally gone!" I yelled.

"Wow, you have to put up with her in school?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you better feel sorry for me!"

"Trust me; I feel a lot more than sorry for you."

"Right, tomorrow, Thursday, Friday and Saturday we have rehearsals at the concert hall and on Sunday we are all going to my house for an extra practice one. Just so we are definitely ready, I mean I hate the fact that they made us practice for months without telling us we were performing with Hannah Montana."

"Yeah, I agree but we aren't really performing together to be honest. We are opening up together and closing together that's it really."

"I guess. Well, I will see you tomorrow." Nick said to me giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Bye." I returned it.

(Amber's POV)

Okay, there is definitely something going on here. This is going to be a challenge but I am going to find out what else is going on in Miley's life, I mean it is weird how she won't tell me anything. I know we hate each other but the assignment is to learn about there life and she isn't really letting me learn anything good, I just know there is something big in her life, and I _**will**_ find out what this is.

**Well hoped you liked it guys! **

**Well, I really dont think this chapter was that good, but if you liked it review and let me know!**

**Remember to take my poll on my profile!**

**Loe or Loliver?! You have to choose or else something you might not like will happen....**

**Well please REVIEW! I love all of them that are coming in!**

**Christina xxxx**

**P.S - Carmen - you give great advice :j (L)**


	20. Partners

**

* * *

**

Hey Guys! I am so sorry for the long update!This chapter took me days to write! (ask carmen)

**Well the poll is now closed and the winner was infact Joe and Lilly....But!**

**Me and Carmen have been talking - I MIGHT change it! so you loliver lovers, might still have a chance or maybe not! it's only because the poll was so close!**

**Well anyway I hope the chapter was long enough for you! It isn't my longest, my longest is 14 pages, this one is only 12 but it took a long time to write! - Writes Block! Grr...**

**Well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing! I love you guys so much! (L)(L)(L)**

* * *

Chapter 20: Partners.

(Amber's POV)

I was in Biology doing this stupid project with Miley. Ugh. I hate her, but the worst thing of all is I am interested in her life, why is she so secretive? I mean, if I were dating Nick Grey I would be telling the world! But know one here knows, which is strange, normally the paparazzi would have caught them, but there hasn't been any news about Nick having a girlfriend, though she said that Lilly was dating Joe, but there has been pictures everywhere showing Joe dating Hannah's best friend Lola.

"Miley?" I asked suspiciously.

"What?" She asked not looking up.

"You said that you were going out with Nick right?" She shot her head straight up and stared at me.

"No, I never said I was dating Nick, he told you he was dating me, why are you asking?" She asked eyeing me.

"Well, I haven't seen a news papers or anything saying you to were going out, but I remember you saying Joe and Lilly are going out, but I saw on the news papers that Joe was going out with Hannah best friend, Lola." I looked at her and her eyes went wide.

"Yeah, eh...Joe and Lola broke up,"

"When?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well eh..." She began stuttering, "After Nick introduced me and Lilly to Joe and Kevin, Joe and Lilly had a thing, so Joe broke up with Lola, didn't you see it? It was all over the papers." I noticed Lilly and Oliver staring at us, then noticed Miley glaring at them.

"So Lilly," I said turning to her, "You and Joe are going out? How did Lola react with the break up?" She looked scared.

"Eh...I d...don't know I never knew L...Lola." she said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh okay." I suppose she could be right about that, but I knew Miley was hiding something, "Wait, I thought you and Oliver were dating?"

"We broke up," she answered truthfully.

"Why?"

"That's again none of your business Amber!" Miley interrupted.

"Fine, I was just wondering, I mean you two made a really cute couple, even though I hate to admit that but you did."

"Not helping Amber!" Miley yelled at me again.

"I am just saying, I mean it is totally obvious you two are still in love with each other, I mean everyone has had bets on for the last two years saying you would end up together."

"They have?" Lilly and Oliver asked in unison. I smirked at their remark.

"Yup, they always knew you two would end up together, rather sad you broke up just because Joe liked Lilly."

"What?! That is not why we broke up!" Lilly argued back at me.

"Then why did you break up?" Yes, maybe I could find out.

"We broke up because..."

"Lilly! She's tricking you, don't listen to her!" Miley interrupted, damn.

"What's the big deal? Why are you always so secretive Miley?!"

"Because I don't need people butting into me or my friend's lives, especially people like _**you."**_

"What's that suppose to mean?!" I asked insulted.

"Why would we tell someone we hate about our own personal lives?"

"Because that's what the whole assignment is, to make a video of your partner's life."

"That reminds me," She said standing up, "Come with me,"

"Where?" I asked her.

"We need to ask Miss Kunkle if we can't do an essay on our lives instead of making a film, I don't want someone videoing my life, and my daddy wrote me a note."

"Fine." I said stubbornly as we walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Eh, Miss Kunkle?" Miley asked politely.

"Yes Miley?" She asked looking up at her.

"I was wondering if we could change the assignment a little, I was wondering if we could write an essay instead of making a video, I have a note from my dad." She said giving it to her.

She read the note, I have no idea what it said but she seemed to accept it.

"Okay girls, that's fine." She said handing Miley back her note.

"Thank you." She said politely.

"Right, let's get this done the now, and we will meet up after next week."

"Okay, wait, I thought you and Lilly were going to meet Hannah back stage too, she has the backstage passes." I said curiously.

"Amber I have already told you, Lilly is going with Joe and I can't make it."

"But aren't you going with Nick?"

"Yes." She simply replied.

"So you are going?"

"No...Yes...but I am not meeting Hannah."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"Why?! Miley You have to tell me! That is the whole point in this stupid assignment!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" She said bitterly.

"Yes you do!"

"You know you have a bad memory, I am sure we have been over this before and to add, you sounded shocked yesterday when I said I had backstage passes for Hannah Montana and Lilly already told you that at lunch! You should get checked out." She said as she packed her belongings ready to leave for the bell.

"I just forgot, so what?!" I argued back.

"How can you forget that?" She replied back in my tone of voice.

"Because I did." I said not wanting to tell her.

"Oh but Amber, this is the whole point of this assignment, you have to tell me." She said mimicking me.

Just then the bell rang and her Lilly and Oliver walked out laughing.

"What's up with you and Miley?" Ashley asked walking up to me.

"She is on to me about that thing, but I am on to her about her being so personal."

"Maybe she is just a private person and Amber you can't let her find out, she will hold this against you, for like ever."

"Ya think?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Just be careful."

"Trust me, I will." I assured her.

"So what are you talking about, her being so private?"

"Like she can't meet up with me for another two weeks, which is good, I don't need to see her unless it's in school, but like, she is dating Nick Grey, and yesterday they were talking about something, and wouldn't let me know and stuff like that, she was acting strange, and she won't even tell me why she can't meet Hannah Montana when she will be at the concert with Nick."

"Weird." Ashley replied.

"Tell me about it." I replied walking into our next class.

* * *

The Hannah Montana and the Grey Brothers concert was in four days. I was really excited. Ashley and I got front row seats and I get a chance to meet Hannah Montana, but I just couldn't get the thought out of my mind to as why Miley was being so private, it bugged me too much, I was going to find out why, and hopefully at the concert, I might be lucky enough to run into her.

"Amber?" I was interrupted by my thoughts.

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"We have to get this typed up, we will meet at lunch and go to the library and type it up on the computers."

"Why? Can we not wait until both stories are finished?"

"No, I will type up the introduction and then you will start off by explaining about what you have learned about me. Then once I get this week out of the road we will then do yours, we only have next week left then on the following Monday we have to hand them in."

"How do you know?"

"Gosh, your memory sucks, she just told us there like two seconds ago. She said she forgot to tell us."

"I was tuned out I didn't hear her, not because I have a bad memory." I fought back.

"Whatever." I heard her murmur under her breath.

"So why can't you make it today?"

"Make what today?"

"After school to continue this project thing."

"I told you, I am very busy."

"With what?"

"Look Amber, it is bad enough you are so nosy and annoying, but can you make it any worse by not letting things drop? Maybe I don't want to talk about why I can't make it, just like you don't want to talk about how your memory sucks, but you don't here me go on and on about it, so let it drop, maybe I will tell you on the last day."

"What do you mean the last day?"

"Never mind." She mumbled and got back to the work.

"Miley, I am not letting this drop, I will find out what you are hiding, whether you like it or not." I told her bitterly.

"Okay Amber what ever you say, let's just hope you haven't forgotten what you have just said by tomorrow." She said smirking and I heard Oliver and Lilly giggle too.

"Whatever Stewart."

"Whatever Stewart." I heard her mimic.

"You are so annoying." I told her, this made her laugh a lot.

"Me? I am so annoying? I'm not the one who is always butting into my life and wanting to know why I can't make it, when I have told you it is personal and that I am busy, I am not the one who is threatening to find out about my life, so frankly it is you who is annoying."

I never said anything after that, I guess I was annoying but who cares? I mean wouldn't you want to find out what she was doing to? I mean how can I find out about her life when she won't let me in on it?

It was finally lunch; I was starving, as I pulled out a sandwich from my bag Miley walked up to me.

"What is it Stewart?" I asked coldly.

"God, your memory is really bad, we are going to the library, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, of course I remember." I replied back.

"Course you do." Wow, Miley was mean for a goody too shoes.

We walked up to the library which was set on the second floor and we asked the librarian Mrs Stevenson for a computer. Mrs Stevenson was a fat woman in her mid forties or early fifties. I hated her. She had really short hair, like a boy's just not like a nice way because I quite like short hair on girls, but she was almost bald and she looked very manly and she was very rude. She once said I took a book out of the library and I never! Like I would read a book! She then charged me three dollars for it! She was the type of person you would want to slap silly. She wore Jesus sandals as well as the long skirts and the over sized tops. Her stomach was bigger than Homer Simpson's, hers was a beach ball. I know, so is Homer's but hers is much, much bigger. Everything about this woman annoyed me. She was truly married to the devil.

"I will give you one hour on the computer, take pc twenty." She told us.

"Thanks," Miley said and she walked over to the given computer and logged on.

"Okay," She began, "Right are you fast at typing?"

"Yes, but you are typing it up; I might break a nail."

"My god." I heard her whisper but just ignored her.

"Right so where are we starting from?" I asked

"When I was born, I guess I will start off with how I am originally left handed but my dad taught me to write with my right hand." **(A/N – that is true)**

"Why?" I laughed at how stupid that was.

"He says that if you're left handed it's like learning the world backwards." **(A/N - He did say that in real life – you will know if you read Miles to go.)**

"That is stupid." I told her.

"Shut up Amber, it isn't stupid! And plus it's easier playing the guitar with your right hand because it's easier to buy a right handed guitar than a left handed one because they are difficult to find." She fought back.

"You don't play the guitar." I replied.

"Amber, I have like six of them sitting in front of my piano at my house. Obviously I play."

"Well we will have to write that down too."

"Ya think?" she asked sarcastically.

"Just start typing Stewart."

"No, I gave you notes about my life, you have to be able to...in fact never mind, I'll type them in." She said, I knew what she was going to say, "You have to be able to learn about my life, that's the whole point." But I realised she stopped because she didn't want me learning about her life, when for some strange, really strange reason, I did.

"No, you're right, I need to learn about your life, scoot over and I will type about what I know."

"Fine." She said giving in stubbornly, this made me smirk, I was annoying her.

"Okay, so you are left handed and right handed?"

"Sort of."

"Well I will just put that down." I told her and typed in why she learned to write with her right hand.

"Okay, now what?" I asked her.

"Well, you tell me, what else do you remember me telling you about?" She asked.

"Your mom dying, but you never really told me how." I looked at her and her eyes watered, I felt guilty about it but I had to show no signs of sympathy.

"Right." She said in a low and quiet voice.

"Well?"

"My mom died when I was ten," I typed it in, and looked at her to continue. "She died in a car accident, a drunk driver drove through a red light and she died." I saw a tear from her eye fall.

"Sorry." I said sympathetically.

"It's fine."

I typed it all in and then we moved on to her cheerleading.

"I never knew you used to be a cheerleader."

"Yeah, but I quit, a long time ago, don't bother asking why because I can't remember."

"Okay." Was all I said but had a feeling she was lying or at least not telling the whole story to it. It bugged me the most that I _wanted _to know about her mysterious life, I mean wouldn't you?

"Girls you have ten minutes left." The wicked witch of the east told us. (Mrs Stevenson)

"Okay," we replied in unison.

"Right, why don't we just leave it there and continue this next week?"

"Okay," I said, "So you still not going to tell me why you are going the Hannah Montana concert with the Grey Brothers but aren't meeting Hannah?"

"Nope." She said simply and packed her stuff up and logged off the computer.

"Will you ever tell me?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe one day." She said walking out the library.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked catching up with her.

"It means Amber, for now keep your nose where it belongs and when I am ready to tell you why I couldn't meet Hannah at the concert I will."

"Well what are you doing after school today?" It isn't what it sounds like! I am asking her to see what she is doing as to why she can't make it for the homework.

"I told you I am busy."

"Doing what?! See, you're saying I am bugging you, but I wouldn't need to if you weren't so damn annoying."

Uh oh, here we go again, I should never have said that, "Me? I'm the annoying one?" She laughed at me, "Sorry for annoying _you_ Amber, I mean it totally isn't annoying to have someone you hate trying to find out every detail about you, you know, although this assignment is to learn about the other person, it doesn't mean their biggest darkest secrets."

"But you intrigue me."

"I _intrigue_ you?"

"Yes, it's like you are so private when it comes to having an amazing boyfriend and getting to go back stage to every concert they have, but it's weird how you say you don't get to meet Hannah Montana when you and Lilly had back stage passes."

"Yeah, the backstage passes where to meet her so I don't need them,"

"But you said you do."

"Look Amber I am too tired to discuss this, can we talk later when I am not under a lot of pressure?"

"Just tell me what you are doing to help Nick out at the concert?"

"How did you know I was helping him out?"

"Well, what else would you be doing?"

"Oh, yeah, eh, am helping him set everything up."

"Why do you need to do that?"

Just then the bell rang and Miley ran off to class before she could answer. Well, I have backstage passes to meet Hannah, I'm sure I will be able to meet the Grey Brothers as well, since Nick already knows me.

* * *

Okay, it is Friday and tonight is the night of the Hannah Montana and Grey Brothers concert! I can't wait! I get to meet Hannah Montana!

"Hey Miley, tonight is the concert, are you excited?" I asked her during biology, for some reason we had been getting along better, doesn't meen I like her though.

"More like nervous." She mumbled to herself.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Miley, why would you be nervous for a concert?"

"No, am nervous for Nick."

"Oh, well that makes more sense. So are you going over there early?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have to get ready...I mean for setting everything up, just to give them an extra hand."

"oh, hey also, if you had two tickets for you and Lilly why is Oliver going?"

"Because, we had two spares when Lilly and I both couldn't get the time to meet Hannah, so we gave one ticket to Oliver, because he has the biggest crush on her and one ticket to you." I glanced at Oliver who was glaring at Miley.

"Oliver, can I just meet you at the backstage point? I don't want to like go to the concert with you." I told him.

"Yeah, cos I totally wanted to go with you Amber." He said sarcastically.

"Will I see you at the concert Miley?" I asked.

"No, probably not."

"Why? Where will you be?"

"Hanging with Nick and that."

"So won't I see you?"

"I doubt it."

"Okay." I gave up; I couldn't be bothered with her being really mysterious.

* * *

I got dressed for tonight, I was really excited, I looked my ultimate best to impress Nick, even though I might not get to see him there and of course there was always Joe, I couldn't believe he was going out with Lilly! And worst of all that Miley was dating Nick! Ugh! I was so jealous! Why would they pick them?!

I got in my car and drove to Ashley's house and I beeped my horn signalling I was here and she was to hurry up.

I waited impatiently and beeped my horn again and she came rushing out the door.

"Take your time why don't you." I nagged her.

"Sorry, I didn't know what nail polish to choose, pink or red."

"Ashley they are the same colors except that pink is lighter than red."

"So you see my dilemma!"

I loved Ashley; she was my best friend but she could be so stupid at times.

"So have you got the tickets?" She asked me.

"Yeah, Ash?" I asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Eh...I have backstage passes to meet Hannah Montana."

"O – M – G!" she spelled out.

"No! _I_ have _a_ backstage pass, I'm sorry; I couldn't get one for you." I said sympathetically.

"Wait, how did you get one then?"

"Well, Stewart gave me hers because she apparently can't make it and Lilly gave hers to Oliver because she is going with Joe so she probably will be meeting her anyway."

"Aw well will I just wait at the car for you?"

"No, am taking you with me."

"What?! Amber, you don't have two tickets you have one, and that's for you."

"Yeah, I will sneak you in."

"No, I don't want to get into trouble; I will just wait for you in the car."

"Fine, be that way." I told her and ignored her for the rest of the car ride.

We arrived at the concert and we showed our tickets to the guards and we sat in our front row seats. We waited about an hour before they came on and Hannah Montana and The Grey Brothers opened up with 'The best of both worlds' I guess it was a remix for the brothers to sing with Hannah.

Ashley and me were screaming our heads off and raised our hands out to the stage so when they were running by they would touch our hands, it wasn't as exciting for me since I had already met Nick and he already knew who I was but every time Hannah came by she would touch every one's hands but when she came to me she would skip me. I only noticed this sad little point because it was happening every single time! I was totally aware she was ignoring me deliberately because she was hitting Ashley's hand and she was beside me on the left so when she was coming up the right hand side she would just skip my hand! Ugh! This was really annoying!

The concert finished, Ashley told me she would meet me at the car so I gave her my keys and I got my ticket for the V.I.P pass and got to go backstage. I thought it would just be me, boy was I wrong! There must have been at least another fifty people here! I had to wait in a long, _long_ queue just to meet Hannah!

I decided not to wait and come back when it was quieter even though I was suppose to meet up with Oliver, so I took a look about the place and wondered if I could maybe see the Grey Brothers. I heard a familiar laugh. Lilly. I followed the sound of the laughter and I found Joe Grey standing with his arms wrapped around Lilly hugging and kissing her.

"Joe, let me go!" she said laughing trying to break free from his grip.

"Okay, but don't be too long!"

"Joe am only going to see Hannah."

"Just hurry back! I'm missing you already!"

Lilly laughed and I quickly hid behind a wall so she couldn't see me. Once she had gone I crept up to Joe.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hi, are you wanting an autograph?" he asked me.

"No, Nick knows me. He is going out with Miley?"

"Yeah, they are madly in love, it's sweet."

"Is Miley here?" I asked.

"Eh, no."

"Have you seen her at all?" I asked getting suspicious.

"No, why would she be here?" He asked me.

"She said she was coming here to help out."

"I haven't seen her, Nick?!" he yelled calling him over.

"Yeah?!" He yelled back.

"Come here a minute."

"What's...Amber?"

"Nick, where is Miley?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes Nick, where _is_ Miley?" Joe turned round suspiciously and asked him as well.

"Eh..."

"Well?" Joe and me and in unison.

"She isn't here, she is helping Hannah the now." He replied.

"No, she told me she probably wouldn't get to meet Hannah because she would be too busy helping you."

"Yeah, but we decided to give her a treat and let her meet her."

"We?" Joe asked.

"Yes, we."

"Dude, I never knew Miley was here, I haven't even seen her here."

"Well, she was, ask Kevin."

"Trust me, I will." He threatened.

"You do that." He said walking away.

"You know, there is something weird about Miley." Joe told me.

"I know! Like I have to be her partner for biology and we have to find out about each other's life but she blew me off all this week because she said she was helping you guys out and she is really private about her life and doesn't tell me anything! Like for instance, her mom died, but she never really told me the full story."

"No, Miley told me her mom was in Nashville looking after her mamaw because she is here to visit Hannah because they are cousins."

"Miley's related to Hannah?!"

"So she says, but I don't think she is, I think she _is_ Hannah." He told me. I couldn't help but laugh it sounded ridiculous!

"Joe, no offence but that sounds..."

"Crazy? I know, but think about it, she told me, she was Hannah Montana's cousin, her mom was in Nashville looking after her mamaw because she wasn't well, her dad is supposed to be in Tokyo and she is only here for a few months."

"What?! That's insane! Miley has lived here her whole life!" I was really starting to get suspicious, "And she told me she has never met Hannah before."

"Yeah, but think about it, she blew you off this whole week, when the Grey Brothers and Hannah Montana were rehearsing for the concert, I have never seen her in the same room with Hannah, she looks just like her, she told me her mom was living in Tennessee but told you her mom was dead."

"Oh my god! She is Hannah Montana!" I shouted.

"Yeah, I know, I have been telling my brothers that but they don't believe me."

"Yeah well we will be getting evidence and when we find out we won't tell Miley, we will play about with her first."

"I like the way you think, _partner._" He told me

"Yeah, partner." I replied back.

* * *

**Well hoped you liked it!**

**I hope you like the little Amber and Joe thing.......let me know if you do!**

**Well please REVIEW! it makes me feel happy and it convinces me to update faster!!!! (L)**

**Well I will be updating as soon as I get my reviews!**

**And for the Loliver lovers and Loe lovers, because the poll was close I might change it depending on how my story goes!**

**But for now, it's LOE!**

**Sorry to the people who are gonna hate me for it! But like it's not my fault more people wanted Loe and loliver! So please don't hate me!**

**Well love you guys!**

**REVIEW!**

**Christina xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. I Smell Trouble

**Hey Guys! **

**I am being so generous with yous!!!**

**This will be my last update for a couple of days, unless I get a lot of reviews!**

**Well, I spent at least 4 hours on this chapter!**

**Writers block! Grrr...**

**Well enjoy! (I hope)**

* * *

Chapter 21: I Smell Trouble

(Miley's POV)

I was starting to get worried. Amber hadn't come yet and Oliver said he hadn't seen her, he got tired of waiting so went home. I was hoping she hadn't run into the Grey Brothers.

"Lilly, did you see Amber when you were coming here like to my dressing room?"

"No," She replied.

"Lilly, she hasn't come yet, I'm worried she is up to something, you know what Joe is like, maybe she has ran into him."

"Hannah, calm down! She will be here, or maybe she wasn't feeling well and decided to go home."

"Trust me, this is a once in a lifetime chance to meet Hannah Montana, I doubt she would go home, ill or not." I told her.

Just then there was a knock on my dressing room door. I looked at Lilly and she shrugged her shoulders as to say just go open the door. I opened the door to see Amber standing there and Joe beside her. Oh no, this cannot be good.

"Joe! What are you doing here?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Well my girlfriend took her time, so I wanted to come and see her."

"Right." I replied.

"Eh, do you want an autograph?" I asked Amber.

"No, no, Hannah, Amber is my friend; I was hoping it would be okay if she hung around with us for a wee while." Joe informed me.

"Sure okay." I said with hopefully no suspicion in my voice. She then walked into my dressing room and sat on the couch.

"So Hannah," She began, "You wouldn't happen to have seen a girl around here, your height, brown hair, hill billy accent."

"You mean a Tennessee accent?"

"Yeah, so have you?"

"Yeah, a signed an autograph for her."

"You signed an autograph for your own cousin?" Joe asked. Oh no.

"Who? No, I signed an autograph for a young girl. Not my cousin. She went home."

"Do you remember her name?" Amber asked me.

"No, sorry, there was more than fifty people here, it would be rather difficult."

"Hannah?" Joe asked.

"Yeah Joe."

"Eh, never mind."

"So Amber," I began, "Are you a big fan?"

"Yeah, I love your music,"

"Really? What's your favourite song?"

"Actually, I have a couple of favourite songs."

"Really, what are they?"

"Hmmm...'Best of both worlds', 'living the dream' and the 'other side of me'." I heard Joe snigger.

"So who else did you come with tonight?" I asked knowing the answer just trying to stop Joe from asking any questions.

"My best friend Ashley, but she couldn't get a backstage ticket because Miley, I'm sure you know her, gave me her backstage ticket."

"Miley, isn't she Nick's girlfriend?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't know, but Joe hadn't said anything and he knew that Miley was suppose to be my cousin, why wasn't he saying anything?!

"Yeah, I don't know why though, she isn't even pretty."

"Excuse me?!" Lilly yelled. I just glared at her telling her to shut up but she ignored me.

"What?" Amber asked her rudely.

"Amber you are just jealous that Miley actually gets a boyfriend unlike you."

"Okay! Amber I think it is time for you to go, it was a pleasure meeting you." I said to her and opening the door to tell her to leave.

"Fine, are you coming Joe?"

"No, sorry, I am staying here with Lilly."

"Fine be that way." She said storming out the room and I shut the door.

"No suspicious questions tonight Joe?" I asked after a couple of minutes of silence

"Give it up Miley; I know you are Hannah." He said in a polite way.

"Joe..." I began but he interrupted me.

"Okay, let me speak first. I promise you I am not telling anyone that you are Hannah, I know for sure now because you have lived here in Malibu your whole life as Miley, your mom died, she isn't in Nashville, you aren't Miley's cousin because according to Miley she has never met Hannah, Amber told me everything, I went along with her little game, but to be honest, Miley you are lovely girl, Amber seems like a witch, and I want you to trust me, I'm a trust worthy guy." I just sat down on the couch and said nothing. He came and sat next to me and took my hands and made me look at him.

"Miley, it's okay, I am sure you didn't want to tell me because you were frightened of what might happen, but listen, Amber is really onto you, it would be safer if you would trust me and just admit it." I just sat there and didn't know what to say, Lilly sat at the other side of me and whispered in my ear, "Miley, trust him, he already knows, just tell him." I just nodded my head.

"Okay Joe, you're too smart. Yes I am Miley, but the only reason I never told you was because I thought you would tell everyone."

"I know, I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you, I want you to know that I would never tell a living soul, but, I kinda made Amber realise you were Hannah." He said the last bit quickly.

"What exactly did you say Joe?"

"Well she said that your mom died when you were younger and I said that you were related to Hannah and she said that you hadn't even met her before and I said I think you are Hannah, but then I realized I was being a big jerk telling her that, Lilly was telling me about how much you hated her, so now I feel really bad."

"Did you mention Lilly being Lola?" I asked.

"No, luckily I didn't. Lilly told me that apparently I broke up with Lola for Lilly."

I couldn't help but laugh at how he said that.

"Well what am I going to do?" I asked.

"I honestly do not know, Amber knows you are Hannah, I mean didn't you hear her saying her 'favourite songs'" He quoted, "How they explained your other life, not that hard to figure out."

"Well, if I go to school she might be in my face about it."

"Well, I might be able to trick her."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, what about if I try and convince her that I was wrong and it could have been another Miley."

"That's perfect! She has a really bad memory so she might not remember!"

"What do you mean she has a really bad memory?" he questioned.

"Well the other day she kept forgetting everything! Literally, but I think if you keep convincing her then she might believe you, or if you pretend you haven't ever met her."

"Well, if she is bothering you at school just phone and I will deal with it."

"Just make sure she won't tell anybody about what happened, and she will be telling Ashley, and that's another big problem."

"How?"

"Because Ashley can't keep her mouth closed for two seconds."

"Well, lets just hope she will forget." He told me.

"Yeah, let's just hope." I said.

"Don't worry." He assured me.

"Joe, I still don't understand, how could you know that I was really Hannah from taking one look at me?"

"It's totally obvious." He answered.

"Joe, I have known Amber and Ashley since kindergarten and they haven't noticed and they are huge fans of Hannah Montana."

"I don't know, I just had this instinct that you were, I just had a really weird feeling, I just noticed, I am very strange in some ways."

"So I see." I replied.

There was a moment of silence and I started to think about everything, I guess Lilly noticed the worry on my face,

"Miley, don't worry about Amber and Ashley I will deal with them if they annoy you."

"I know, I am just scared of what mind happen."

"Yeah, well me and Joe will deal with that." She assured me.

"Miley, are you going to tell Nick?" Joe asked me.

"About what?" I asked confused

"You being Hannah?"

"Oh, he already knows."

"What?! Since when?"

"Last week or something, maybe longer."

"How did he find out?"

"He read my diary." I said gritting my teeth.

"Wow, that's nosy."

"Yeah, I know." I agreed.

Just then there was a knock on my door, I hoped it wasn't another fan.

"Lilly will you get that?" I asked.

"Okay." She said getting up and answerering the door.

"Hey Lilly, is Miley there?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Nick, yeah she's right there." She said opening the door wider and pointing to me.

"Oh, hey Hannah." He said as Lilly closed the door.

"Dude, you totally owe me twenty bucks and a huge apology." Joe told him.

"Why?" He asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Dude, I know she's Miley." He told him.

"Dude, she is not Miley!"

"Nick, let it go, he knows." I told him.

"How?" He asked.

"Long story." I told him simply.

"Okay." He replied confused.

"Don't stress." I said.

"I'm not," He said leaning in to kiss me but I immediately turned my head, leaving him to kiss my cheek, "What?" He asked with disappointment written all over his face.

"Nick, I'm Hannah and you're dating _Miley_."

"Oh yeah." He said eventually catching on.

"Come on, let's go home." I told them.

"Are we getting the limo home with you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah,"

"Okay,"

Before we were leaving we went and got Kevin who was helping clean up.

We walked out Lilly holding hands with Joe and all we could hear was the press shouting "Joe, who's this? I thought you were dating Lola!"

We just ignored them and got into our limo and the driver drove Nick, Kev, and Joe home then just took me and Lilly back to my house. Lilly just stayed over since tomorrow was Saturday and I had another concert and then again on Sunday.

I was dreading Monday coming but the world still keeps revolving no matter how much you want it to stop and before I knew it, it was Monday. Lucky me, I'll have Amber down my throat forever!

I walked up to Lilly's house and we walked together to get Oliver, before I knew it I was at school, guess what we were in first, yeah, you guessed right, Biology.

I walked into class and sat down.

"Well look who it is..."

* * *

**Well I do hope you liked this chapter!**

**Sorry it's not that long!**

**Well REVIEW! **

**Love you guys so much!**

**Christina xxxx**


	22. Forget About it Already

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is Chapter 22!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please REVIEW! it will mean so much to me!!!!!!! **

**Love you all! (L)**

* * *

Chapter 22: Forget about it already

(Miley's POV)

_"Well look who it is..."_

I just sighed at Amber, threw my bag on the floor and sat at my desk and put my head down.

"What's wrong Miley; you're not tired are you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, now leave me alone." I moaned at her.

Amber, who was standing over my desk now leaned down to me and whispered in my ear, "You better do as I say unless you want everyone to know your little secret."

My head shot up and glared at her, but remembered mine and Joe's plan so just put on a little act.

"What secret Amber?" I asked in a fake shocked voice.

"Oh please Stewart, I know why you couldn't meet up after school, although you were with Nick, I know you were also performing." She whispered.

I stood up, "Performing?" I laughed at her. By now the class were looking at us.

"Do you want me to tell everyone your secret?"

"No, let me." I smirked at her. I stood up with everyone's attention on me.

"Well everyone, let me tell you my little secret," I said sarcastically, "Amber here, thinks _I'm _Hannah Montana!" I said laughing really loud to make it look like she was insane, I guess it worked, the whole class burst into laughter as Miss Kunkle walked in.

"Why are you all laughing?" She asked.

"Amber thinks Miley is Hannah Montana!" I heard someone shout out. I looked at the teacher who was holding back laughter.

"Amber are you feeling okay?" She asked her.

"I'm fine! She is Hannah! I was talking to Joe last night! He even told me!"

"Amber," Lilly said standing up, "Joe doesn't even know who you are."

This made everyone laugh harder.

"Yes he does! I was with him after you left to go see Hannah last night!"

"Amber, I was with Joe last night, all last night, we went to see Hannah _together_."

"No you weren't!" The whole class just laughed at Amber.

"Amber, sit down." The teacher moaned at her.

"But...!"

"Now!" the teacher yelled.

"Hold on Miss Kunkle," Lilly told her, "Joe is picking me, Miley and Oliver up from school, Amber if you want you can talk to him and see if he knows you, if he doesn't, mahn your memory is screwed up big time!" She laughed and the whole class we too in hysterics.

"I did meet Joe!"

"Yeah, in your dreams!" I heard a kid yell from the back.

"Lilly how do you know Joe?" Miss Kunkle asked and all the class started shouting out, "Yeah how do you know Joe?"

"He's my boyfriend." She said shrugging her shoulders as all the girls gasped with jealousy and broke into little conversations with other girls.

"You're dating Joe Grey?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, so? Miley is dating Nick." Oh boy.

Again, all the girls gasped and one girl started...crying? Wow, that's just sad.

"Stacey, are you crying?" Miss Kunkle asked.

"No," She sobbed covering her face up, but all the class started laughing at her.

"Right! That's enough drama for one day! Stacy, go to the bathroom, Amber, I think you need to see a nurse."

"I don't! I met Joseph Grey and Hannah Montana! And Miley is Hannah!"

"Do you have an autograph from either of them?"

"No, but I met them!"

"So how come Joe doesn't know who you are?" Lilly asked her.

"He does! I was with you all last night!"

"Amber, you weren't, it was Joe, Miley and me, and Joe was introducing us to Hannah."

"Okay Amber, take this pass, I think you need to see the nurse." The teacher told her.

"I don't need to see the nurse!" She moaned.

"Amber, take the pass and go see the nurse, now!" She yelled making her take the pass.

"Fine, but Stewart has to come too."

"Miley, go with Amber." Great.

"Do I have to?" I moaned.

"Yes you have to."

"Ugh!" I moaned getting up out my seat.

"Can Lilly come?" I asked.

"No." Amber and Miss Kunkle said in unison.

"State of you." I whispered to Amber and nudging by her.

She never said anything back; we just started walking down the hall. We were passing through the girl's toilet when I felt a huge force on me; it was Amber pushing me into the girl's toilet and pinning me up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at her.

"I know you are Hannah Montana!"

"Amber! I. Am. Not. Hannah. Montana!"

"Yes you are!"

"Amber, you didn't even go backstage last night!"

"Yes I did! Wait, how would you know that?!"

"Because I was letting the V.I.P people in! I told you I was helping Nick out!" Wow, great excuse for making it up on the spot.

"That's not true!"

"Amber, what's wrong with your memory? Were you dropped on the head or something when you were a baby? Like seriously there is something wrong with your memory."

"Not there's not!" She replied instantly.

"Just tell me what happened, there is something wrong, I know there is." I said calmly as she unpinned me from the wall.

"There is nothing wrong with my memory." She said calmly turning away from me, but I know that wasn't the case.

"Well, I will find out, for the assignment you know."

"No you won't!" She argued back real fast, "I mean, there is nothing to find out about, because there is nothing wrong with me." she added.

"Sure Amber, what ever you say."

"I am still going to prove you are Hannah! When I see Joe today he will prove it!"

"Amber, Joe has never ever met you! He doesn't even know who you are! But, me and Lilly will take you to him if you insist."

"You will be taking me to him and we both will prove you are Hannah."

"Okay Amber, but I'm not Hannah, wish I was though but why do you care so much if I were her? I mean, you're a huge fan, you would be worshipping me at my feet if I were Hannah."

"You don't see me worshipping at your feet the now."

"Yeah, because I'm not Hannah."

"Whatever Stewart, but I will prove Joe knows me."

"You do that then." I said walking out the toilets leaving Amber there herself as I returned to the classroom.

"Miley, where's Amber?" Miss Kunkle asked me.

I just shrugged my shoulders and got back to work.

"Miley, where is Amber?!" She asked again getting angry.

"Miss, I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She never went to the nurse!"

"What?! Where did she go?!"

"She pulled me into the girls toilets, determined to prove that I was Hannah Montana and I told her she was talking crap, because I am not Hannah Montana, and then I walked away and left her there!"

"Go back and check and see if she is still there." She told me.

Ugh! This was so annoying! She was doing my head in! Stupid teacher!

I walked back to the girl's toilets to see Amber crying. Amber crying?

"Amber?"

"What?" She said quickly wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." She lied.

"Eh, yeah, you are."

"What do you want Stewart?"

"Teacher told you to come back to class."

"Al be there soon."

"Amber, just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!"

"Fine." I said walking away.

I walked back into class and sat down on my seat once again.

"Well where is Amber?"

"She is still in the toilet,"

"Why?"

"I don't know! She is crying for some reason."

"Crying?"

"She will be here soon she said." I told her getting irritated.

"Okay." Was all she said and we got back to work.

Just before the bell rang Amber came back to class.

"Well Miss Addison, glad you decided to come back." The teacher said sarcastically.

Amber didn't say anything, she just gathered her stuff and left when the bell rang but I grabbed her arm and turned her round.

"What?" She asked me rudely.

"Joe is giving me and Lilly a lift home, you're coming with us."

"Why?"

"One, because you want to prove that I'm Hannah when I'm clearly not and two, you have to do that project assignment thing."

"Fine." She said and she tugged her arm away and left.

I left the class with Lilly and Oliver, I noticed Oliver's hand brushed against Lilly's and she flinched at it and I looked at her and she was _blushing?_

I giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" They asked in unison.

"You two." I told them.

"What did we do?" Oliver questioned.

"Nothing." I replied. I saw them look at each other confused.

After school Lilly invited Oliver to her house to work on the _'project' _but I doubt that's what it was really about. I found Amber and went over to her.

"Amber?" I said knocking her out of her day dream.

She just glanced at me and I walked away as she followed me to Joe's car. Of course, Lilly had already phoned him at lunch and told him everything, so he knew what to do.

"Amber, this is Joe, Joe, do you know Amber?" I asked.

"Sorry, never met her before in my life."

"What?! Joe, it's me! Amber, we met at the concert on Friday!"

"I'm sorry," He said scratching the back of his neck, wow, he was a good actor, "I don't think we met."

"But we did!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't think we have, it's nice meeting you though, are you going to Miley's house?"

"We have met!"

"Amber, I told you, it's your memory again, I told you, you haven't met Joe, only Nick." I told her again.

"Joe! You have to remember me!" She yelled really loud, by now people where starting to crowd round to see what was happening and some people were trying to get to Joe for an autograph.

"I'm really sorry." He told her.

"Come on." I said taking her arm and taking her into the car.

She just sat there in silence. Lilly sat in the front with Joe and Oliver sat beside me and Amber sat at the window, meaning I was in the middle, as usual.

Joe dropped me and Amber off at my house first then took Lilly and Oliver to Lilly's house, I don't think he likes Oliver, he never said one word to him on the way home.

I sat my stuff down on the coffee table and Amber just took a seat on the couch.

"Okay Amber, let's get started on this work. You have already did some one me, so let's get started on you."

"Okay." Was all she said, she looked like she had seen a ghost, I felt really bad for having to trick her, but I couldn't let her know.

"Right, so where did you grow up?" I began, after a while of questions, she came round more, and went back to mean old Amber.

I never mentioned about her memory, and I wasn't planning to, only because she seemed to just ignore the question, and I know how annoying it is talking about things you don't want to tell anyone about.

We worked on the assignment for at least three or four hours until I eventually called it a night. I had enough information to work with for Amber's life. It's the usual, poor little rich girl who thinks she has it all when all she really has is money.

Amber's dad came and picked her up and I decided to get ready for bed as I was shattered from the weekend. I was just so curious to as what Oliver and Lilly were up to...

(Lilly's POV)

So we had to do this assignment, you know, the usual, find out about your partners life, but it was so easy! I mean, me and Oliver have been friends since we were like three! But we had to film our lives or we could write it down on paper, Miss Kunkle finally caved in today when Miley and Amber were away, everyone was moaning about making a film so she finally let us do an essay instead.

It was now eight o'clock and Oliver was still here! And believe it or not, we hadn't done one little bit of work! Our bags are still downstairs and we are upstairs in my room!

I know what have we been doing then? My answer to that is...Nothing.

"Oh don't be such a wimp Lilly!" Oliver moaned at me jokingly.

"No, absolutely not!" I moaned.

"Please?" He begged.

"Oliver, please don't make me do this!"

"Aw please Lilly?"

"Oliver!" I wined.

"Lilly!" He mimicked me in the same tone.

"Oliver, I don't want to but."

"I bet you do!"

"Eh, if I did I would say yes!"

"Oh, come one Lilly! Just do it already!"

"Fine," I said giving in, "But just this once!"

"Yeah!" He said clapping his hands like a five year old boy.

I took out my cell phone and dialled Oliver's house, yes, I was prank calling Oliver's dad.

"Eh, Hello, is this the 'Ivona Tinkle residence?" **(A/N: Yeah, I took the prank from the simpsons cos I couldnt think of anything else. :P) **I asked in a squeaky voice like when someone pinches your nose so you can't breath and your voice goes all squeaky?

"Ivona tinkle?" Oliver's dad replied on the other line. I glared at Oliver for making me do this, but he was laughing his head off.

"Yes, see we are the cheese company calling about the fifty orders you put through, it's just to let you know your total cost comes to a thousand dollars."

"A thousand dollars?!" He screamed down the phone, this made Oliver laugh even harder.

"Yes sir,"

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number." He said.

"Nope, I'm sure I have the correct number, fifty amounts of cheese you ordered."

"No, you have the wrong _phone_ number!" He said but I knew what he meant.

"No sir, we aren't talking about your phone number! We are talking about the fifty orders of cheese you asked for, we will be delivering it first thing tomorrow, and we want the thousand dollars in cash."

"You have the wrong number!" He yelled again.

"No I don't sir."

"You do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_

"He hung up on me." I said to Oliver who was rolling about the floor laughing.

"Come on, you have to admit, that was really funny! Winding my dad up rocks!" he said standing up

"Yeah, yeah," I said shoving the phone into his chest. He stood above me, rather close. I could feel his breath on my face. He started leaning in, I couldn't help it but do the same too.

We were so close that I felt his breath on my lips, our faces were so close, our lips almost touching. I stood there, waiting for what was about to happen, then reality hit me, as his lips almost touched mine I pushed Oliver back playfully, trying not to offend him.

"Nice try Oliver, but I have a boyfriend." I said playfully.

"Yeah, but Miley was right, you still like me."

"Yeah, that's why I didn't kiss you." I said laughing.

"Still."

"Don't be sad Ollie!" I said laughing again.

"I'm not!" He said stubbornly like a five year old boy.

"Course you're not Oliver."

"Admit it Lilly, you miss me." He said being serious.

I never said anything, I couldn't say I did, but I couldn't say I didn't because I...I did. A lot.

"Shut up Oliver." Was all I said.

"Sorry, not my fault you still like me, I mean, I am still in love with you, but of course, you're dating Joe Grey, so you would never dump him for me."

"Oliver, I do love you, as my best friend. What you need to understand is that you didn't just hurt me, you made all my feelings I had ever felt for you disappear." He did, but they came back, but I couldn't tell him that. Could I?

"I'm sorry Lilly." He sounded genuine.

"It's okay, I guess we just weren't meant to...be." I found that so hard to say, I felt the tears swarming my eyes.

"Guess we weren't." He said looking down, "I better be going," He said standing up after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Okay," I said giving him a really big hug.

"Bye Lilly." He said lifting my chin up with his fingertips and gave me a light kiss on my lips making butterflies in my stomach; I hadn't had that feeling in a long time, I really missed it.

I touched my lips feeling the tingle I got from when he kissed me.

"I love you." I whispered after he left.

I threw myself on my bed and cried myself to sleep that night. It was like finding out Oliver cheated on me again, the pain, the animosity, the...everything.

I still loved Oliver Oken, but I couldn't forgive him. Not ever. I liked Joe, and I wanted to stay with him, I loved Joe, just not the same way as Oliver.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked the Loliver scene for all the Loliver lovers out there! **

**I know some of you are really mad at me for chosing Loe! **

**But you guys were outvoted!**

**So its not my fault! **

**Lol well, I hoped you liked it! And hey! Joe isn't a jerk anymore! Yay! :D**

**Lol well please review! I love your reviews so much!**

**And also, This is a NILEY story as well, but I will be having a lot more of Loe! So don't worry Loe lovers!**

**Again PLEASE REVIEW! (L)**

**Thanks guys! xxxxx**


	23. My Achy Breaky Heart

**Hey Guys!**

**Well this is chapter 23 - to be honest - its not my favourite!**

**I hope you all like it!**

**Sorry for some of the words not being American or spelt correctly!**

**Its just that, we need a new laptop so my dad took the other one back so we have a spare one until our new one is ready so like I need to use notebook so I can't spell check it!**

**Well anyway! **

**REVIEW! **

**Love you guys so much!**

**P.S There is a big LOE scene coming up next!**

* * *

Chapter 23: My Achy Breaky Heart

(Joe's POV)

I felt really guilty about ignoring Lilly for that past couple of weeks to try and prove that Miley was Hannah. I didn't just feel quilty I felt like a big jerk! So that's why I decided to make it up to her. You know, spend more time with her, take her out, buy her things, so I had to of course, get Kevin's help since he knows a lot about the ladies, and although I would never admit it to him, I am rather bad for that sort of thing.

"K...Kevin?" I asked nervously knocking on his bedroom door.

"S'up wee bro?" He asked setting his guitar back down on it's stand.

"Eh, I need some advice." I said walking in and sitting down on his bed; nervously of course.

"Let me guess, you feel quilty for not spending enough time with Lilly and you want to make it up to her but you don't know what to do because you haven't got any good touches with the ladies, unlike me." He said with a huge smirk on his face. I hate how he could always read me like a book.

"No!" He gave me a 'yeah sure' look, "Yeah, it's just that I don't know what to do for her, and I really like her, a lot."

"I know you do, but she probably doesn't know that, so I think you should set up a romantic dinner, somewhere nice and make it up to her."

"Will I get her a present?"

"I have a great idea! Come on!" He said pulling me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he grabbed his keys and pulled me out the door and into his car.

"You'll see." He said with a smirk on his face.

(Lilly's POV)

I woke up the next morning, I was still really upset from last night, and the worst thing was I had school to go to! Ugh! I normally enjoy school, but right now I just can not be bothered with it all, and the worst thing is I had biology after break, and of course Oliver was in my class and after last night, it made all my feeling's I turned numb come back to me and I just don't think I could handle that anymore, don't get me wrong, I loved Joe a lot, but he just hasn't been paying any attention to me, I know I shouldn't be in love with him this soon, but I...I don't know really how to explain it, but there is just this special connection between us, but he hasn't been paying attention to me, and Oliver makes me feel like I am important to him.

Just as I walked out my door my cell phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID and it was Joe, I answered it as I walked down my drive to meet Miley who was waiting at the bottom for me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Lilly, it's Joe."

"I know." I giggled.

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry for not paying enough attention to you, but I don't want to appoligize over the phone, I want to make it up to you."

"O...Okay."

"Well, I won't be able to see you for the rest of the week, so on Saturday I want to take you out," He told me.

"Okay, where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Al come by and pick you up around six and I will take you out."

"Okay, why can't I see you for the rest of the week?"

"Ugh, my mom is making me go with her to see my gran, she lives in Florida, so I will be sitting five hours on a plane then another two hours in the car and we don't come back untill Friday morning around eight."

"Oh, well are you sure you will be up for Saturday, I mean you might be too tired."

"No, like I said, I will be back around eight in the morning, so I will be fine for Saturday."

"Oh, well okay, see you on Saturday." I said to him.

"Bye babes."

I hung up my phone and put it in my pocket, I hadn't realised that Oliver was with us, how much had he heard?

"So who was that you were talking to?" Miley asked me.

"J...Joe."

"Really? What was he saying?" she asked with curiosity.

"He said he felt bad for not really spending enough time with me you know with him trying to figure out if you were Hannah or not, and since he has figured it out I guess he wants to spend more time with me..."

"Wait! Back up! He knows you're," Oliver began but whispered the last part, "Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah, Oliver he found out on Friday." Miley told him.

"Seriously?! This is really annoying!"

"What is?" She asked him.

"Miley, I never find out about anything, and when I do, I am always the last to know! I never get told anything, in fact we barley even hang out anymore! All you are doing is causing more trouble! Joe was on to you and he found out, Nick and Kevin both know and now Amber is trying to prove you're Hannah!"

"Oliver keep your voice down!" Miley moaned at him.

"Trust me, I will,"

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked insulted.

"It means...It means Miley that I am through with all of this." He said calmly.

"What do you mean you're through with this?" She asked shocked.

"It means, I am tired of not being told anything, or when I am it's either finding out through a conversation through you and Lilly or finding out throught the news papers, either way, you never tell me anything! And I am tired of it. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be pals with someone who is never telling me anything or never spending time with me..."

"That's not true! You were spending time with Lilly last night!" She told him.

"Through our _assignment_!" He emphasised the word assignment.

"Well you were with us the other week, when you and Lilly made up!"

"Miley, that was about a month ago!"

Wow, I have been dating Joe for about a month, time flies by fast, we didn't even celebrate our one month annieversary.

"Miley, face it, this just isn't going to work, I'm sorry, but I don't want to be pals with someone who doesn't even act like a friend." He said to her and he walked away from us and headed over to his pals just as we reached school.

Miley didn't know what to say, she just lost Oliver has her best friend, I could see she was distraught with what had just happened.

"Miley, it's okay, he will come round." I assured her.

"But what if he doesn't Lilly?! I don't want to lose Oliver! Have I really be leaving him out?"

"Yeah, kinda." I said truthfully.

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because, I wasn't in the exact talking position with Oliver at that time, and plus, you were doing your concert's you never really take Oliver with you, he came to that one there, but he left because, well you were ignoring him again...I better stop talking now."

"Ya think?" She said sarcastically.

"Sorry." I said feeling bad for her.

"Wait, I thought Oliver left my concert because he was tired of waiting for Amber."

"That's not what he told me."

"What did he tell you?" She asked.

"He told me he kept calling on you but you just kept ignoring him and then he said, "I'm leaving," you just said, "Okay," Like not paying attention and then he ran into me and Joe and I asked what was wrong because he was really angry looking and he said that he was sick of trying to warn you that Amber wasn't coming, he saw her walk away from the line to meet 'Hannah' but you weren't listening and he said he isn't wasting his breath on you anymore."

"Well this is just great!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." She said.

I felt really bad for Miley, she really did care about Oliver, but I also saw why he fell out with her, she wasn't paying attention to him and she never told him anything and he was always the last to find out stuff, I felt bad for the both of them, I should talk to him when I get to biology.

At break, Miley and me sat at a table and Oliver never once came over, he stood with a couple of other boys and Miley had a very depressed look on her face, did Miley have a thing for Oliver? I hope not.

"Miley?" I asked knowing I was going to regret this.

"Yeah?" She asked not looking up from playing with her hands.

"D...Do you like Oliver?"

"Of course I do! Why else would I be this upset..."

"No, Miley do you _like_ Oliver." She finally understood what I meant, bit slow but at least she caught on.

"What?! No! _No!_ No! _No! _God no! _No!_" Wow, she really didn't like him in that way.

"Sorry, was just asking."

"Lilly, I'm in love with Nick." She said whispering but I was shocked at what she just said.

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"When did you realize it?" I asked.

"After he found out about me being Hannah 'a' Montana 'a'" She whispered, "He told me to trust him, and I did, and when he never told Joe it just made me realize that I loved him. Hey! Why did you sound shocked?! You fell in love with Joe after the first date practically!"

"So, that was different." I deffended myself.

"No it wasn't and plus you were just out of a serious relationship." Dont remind me.

"So." I argued back.

"Lilly, fighting back with 'so' isn't a very good come back," She said giggling.

"So." I said again.

"Come on, let's get to class," She said as the warning bell rang.

We walked into biology both dreading it because Miley had to deal with the nut job Amber who had the most weirdest thing going on with her memory and I had to sit with Oliver and I know that it would be awkward because of last night and because he was in a mood with Miley and I know I would have to talk to him about falling out with her.

"Hey," I sit throwing my bag under my desk and sat on my chair.

"Hey," Oliver said in a kind way to me, guess he just fell out with Miley.

"So you sure you don't want to talk to Miley?"

He took a minute of thinking before replying.

"Yeah, am sick and tired of being left out."

"You haven't fell out with me have you?"

"Yeah, that's why am talking to you Lilly." He said sarcastically and I nudged him and we both broke into laughter.

I suddenly stopped. I looked at Oliver. He looked back. I got lost in his hazel nut eyes. He got lost in my ocean blue orbs. I tried to break the gaze, but I couldn't. It was too hard. Oliver didn't look as if he wanted to break the gaze, by the look of it, he wanted to stay like this forever. (A/N - lmfao, I just wrote this and am listening to Mitchel Mussos song lets make this last forever and just as I typed that the song went "Let's make this last forever!" Creepy huh? Lol)

"Lilly, Oliver, keep the lovey dovey stuff for outside." Miss Kunkle said walking into the classroom, I immediately turned red with embarrassment.

Oliver looked at the floor from embarrassment and I just placed my head on the desk; I really did not like this teacher.

After the most ambarrassing and boring lesson in biology, I could finally go home, but Oliver was coming over again tonight. I was excited but at the same time, I was dreading it, I love spending time with Oliver, but sometimes I worry that we might do something I will regret, like kiss him again, and then what if Joe finds out?! I love Joe, and I want Oliver to know that, but will it not hurt him? Well looks like we are going to find out...

"Okay Lilly, your fifth birthday, what will I write for that?" He asked me.

"Eh, I don't know, maybe let's see, yeah I know, I Oliver Oken ruined Lilly's birthday cake by dipping my head into it and eating it!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, it's not my fault it tasted so good." He said licking his fingers.

I just shoved him.

"Hey!" He moaned.

"Stop being such a baby!" I told him.

"Me? Oh, I'm the baby? We'll see about that then" He said coming closer to me.

I took a step back. He took one step closer. I took another step back. He took another step closer, this time he started smirking.

I took another step back until I hit my wall not being able to go any further.

"Oliver?" I asked a little frightened.

"Yes Lillian?" He asked smirking even more.

"What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see." He said smirking as he reached his hands out and grabbed me and gently shoved me on the floor sat on top of me and started tickling me like mad! He knew how tickly I was! Grrr....Stupid Oliver!

"O...O...Okay! S...St...Stop!" I begged him.

"Admit you're the baby and not me!"

"I...I'm the b...baby....n...not y...you!" I eventually got out.

"Good." He said still sitting on top of me.

Our eyes locked in gaze, I waited for him to break it but he didn't, he leaned down closer to me. I knew what was going to happen next.

I felt his breath on my lips, I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot. He leaned another inch closer, almost touching my lips. I missed his kisses, his big lips on mine was like floating on cloud nine.

My eyes closed, waiting for what was going to happen, but I saw Joe in my head, his beautiful eyes, lips, smile, and body! It made me realize that I loved him too much to do this...

"Oliver," I began opening my eyes, "No, I'm sorry I can't, I need to talk to you about something."

I looked at him and dissapointment was written all over his face, I felt really bad.

"What do you want to tell me?" He asked getting off of me.

"Come here." I said taking his arm and sitting him down on my bed.

"Oliver, I'm in love with Joe."

I stared straight back into his eyes, trying to read his emotions, but I couldn't find them, was he hurt? angry? sad?

"I should go." he said getting up to leave.

"No!" I said grabbing his arm I pulled him around and stood up. We were rather close again.

Before I could go any further he pulled me into a warm tight hug. I immediately wrapped my arms around him. I missed his hugs.

"I love you Lilly." He whispered into my ear giving me the chills.

"I know you do Oliver, but I've moved on, and so should you." I said not attempting to break the hug. Instead I hugged him tighter.

"Lilly, please, please get back with me."

I hugged him real tight before pulling away and said with tears in my eyes,

"No." I tear escaped my eyes. Oliver noticed and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Okay," He said giving me a kiss on my forehead, "Just tell me one thing."

"Anything." I told him.

"Are you happy with Joe?"

"Yes, very."

"Well then I'm happy for you, no matter how much pain it's causing me, love is about sacrafising."

"I'm sorry Oliver."

"Me too Lilly, me too." He said hugging me again. I just placed my head on his shoulder and cried.

"Shhhh...." He said rubbing my back, "It's okay."

I never said anything, I just squeezed him tighter, but he let me go and wiped away my tears.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He told me.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Hey, just always remember I'm here for you, I love you."

"Bye." I whispered.

"Bye." He said giving me a kiss on my temple and then leaving.

That night...was horrible.

* * *

**Well hoped you liked it!**

**I felt really sad about writting this chapter!**

**Poor Oliver! **

**lol well tell me if you thought it was sad!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I couldn't spell check it (N)**

**Well, the next chapter is LOE!**

**Well REVIEW PLEASE! (L)**

**Christina xxx**


	24. Will You Be Mine?

**Hey Guys!**

**Well It took me days to write this!**

**Am in a rush so a cant spell check it!**

**So sorry for any mistakes - if there are any parts that dont make sense tell me and when I get time I will go over it later ! (yn)**

**Enjoy!**

**And thanks for the reviews ! omg I love them all! **

**Love you guys! xxx (L)(L)(L)**

* * *

Chapter 24: Will You Be Mine?

(Lilly's POV)

It was Saturday, I was really looking forward to tonight, it would be really exciting. I wonder where Joe was taking me, some place nice I hope. The best part was that I didn't need to where that stupid, itchy and uncomfortable wig; sometimes Miley's big mouth cam in handy.

(Joe's POV)

Tonight was going to be amazing! I had everything set up and it was going to be perfect, but I was just so nervous. I don't know why but I was. I had one hour until I picked Lilly up. What should I do first to kill one hour?

I have no idea what to do! I am already showered dressed and ready shaved and have my most valuable after shave on.

I wonder what happened the other day when I dropped that Oliver off at her house. I hope all they did was the project and nothing else more. That boy is screwed up, I mean, how can he fall in love with _another_ girl?! He's insane! Lilly is the most beautiful and more amazing girl ever and he let her go because he like another girl. What a poof.

"Hey." Kevin said as he walked into my room.

"Hey." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just really nervous about tonight."

"Don't be, she'll love it dude."

"Let's just hope."

"Joe, trust me, she will."

"Thanks, Kev."

"For what?"

"Helping me out."

"No problem dude. Anything for my wee bro. So what time you picking Lilly up at?"

"Eh, I am picking her up at six."

"Dude, you better leave now, it's ten to six."

"What?!"

"Yeah, look." He said holding up his watch.

"My watch says ten to five."

"Dude, the clocks went forward last night!"

"What?! Dude you could have told me!" I said running downstairs and grabbing my jacket.

"Dude calm down!" He yelled fromthe top of the stairs.

"I'll see you later Kevin!" I yelled grabbing my keys and running out the door.

"Have fun!" I heard him yell before I slammed the door shut.

Boy was I nervous about tonight!

(Lilly's POV)

It was six o'clock and Joe wasn't here yet. I know he said around six but I was just really excited and just couldn't wait any longer! Where on earth would he be taking me?!

Just then there was a knock on my door.

"Hey." There stood Joe! The most handsome guy ever! Well apart from Oliver. No! Don't think of Oliver!

"Hey." I said nervously.

"You ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah,"

He held out his hand and I took it as I shut the door and walked down my drive.

"Hey, I thought we were taking you car?"

"No, I decided to walk, I hope it's okay I park it there."

"Of course."

He walked me down to the beach, when I saw what he had done. He had prepared a dinner inside a pick - knick basket with lit candles sitting on the blancket with some romantic music. It was really beautiful!

"Joe!" I gasped.

"Do you like it?"

"Joe it's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you." He said turning me round and giving me the most passionate kiss yet.

"Come on," He said taking my hand and taking me over to the blanket where our dinner sat.

"I wish you told me we were going to the beach, then I would have wore flip flops instead of high heels!"

"Well then what would the surprise be in that?"

"Yeah, but look at me am covered in sand!"

"Sorry." He said appologetically.

"It's okay!" I said pushing him.

"Don't you push me!" He said giggling as he nudged me.

"Well, are we going to eat? I am starving!"

"Well, what do you want?" He asked.

"What do we have?"

"Hmmm...." He said while looking in the basket, "We have, spaghetti bolognese."

"Sounds yummy!" I said laughing.

We both laughed as he took out our dinner, and we both sat there listening to romantic music talking and laughing. Spending time with Joe was really good, but it was annoying that I never really got to see him since like he was doing CD signing or conert's or interviews, I just hoped this could work.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" He asked once we had finished.

"It was lovely thank you."

"Your welcome, are you ready for desert?"

"Bring it on!" I said giggling.

He went back into the basket and pulled out a big chocolate cake.

"Joe that is huge!" I exclaimed.

"Well I know you love chocolate cake."

"How?"

"I saw you eat it at Miley's house once and I don't mean a small bit I mean half the cake!"

"Hey!" I said slapping his arm, "I was very hungry that day." I said defending myself

"I'm just kidding, my mom likes to go over board when she bakes."

"Your mom made the cake?"

"Yeah."

"She didn't need to do that!"

"Yeah, but she knows how much I like you."

"You really like me?"

"Yeah, I think I love you actually."

"Wow."

"But you don't need to feel the same way about me!" He added quickly.

I just giggled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and started passionately kissing him.

"I'm saying wow, because I think I love you too." I whispered as I leaned in and kissed him again.

"I want to give you something Lilly." He said breaking the kiss.

"What do you want to give me?"

He went into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small ring box.

"Lilly I know it might be a bit soon, but after all this is our one month anniversary."

"You remembered!"

"How could I forget?"

"I just thought that you forgotten..."

"Well I didn't, I could never forget."

"Oh Joe!" I said wrapping my arms around him and embracing him into a big hug. Although, his hugs weren't as good as Oliver's - No! Stop thinking about Oliver!

"Lilly, I bought you this, I hope you will accept it." He said openening up the small box to reveal a small ring.

"What is it?"

"It's a promise ring."

I gasped. He was giving me a promise ring?!

"Joe! A promise ring?! Are you sure?"

"Never more positive. Lilly Truscott, will you be mine?"

I stopped to think for a minute, what about Oliver? I loved him still too, but then again, he cheated on me...

"Yes!" I shouted.

He slid the small ring onto my finger and I sat and looked at how lovely it was.

"Want some cake?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said not taking my eyes off the ring; had I made the right decision?

He gave me a plate of some chocolate cake and we started eating.

"Lilly,"

"Yeah?"

"You have a little bit of chocolate right there."

I tried to wipe away the chocolate from where he was pointing it to but I couldn't get it.

"Let me." He said and he leaned in to wipe the chocolate off my face but instead put more on me!

"Uh!" I moaned. I picked up my plate and shoved the whole cake onto his face and burst out laughing into hysterics.

"That does it!" He yelled as he picked me up and span me round.** (A/N - like Zac does to Vanessa in high school musical the first one in the gym and then Zac - well 'Troy's' dad gives them into trouble)**

Once he let me go and I caught my balance I jumped on his back when he wasn't looking and he rolled me gently to the ground and started tickling me - what is it with boys and tickling me?!

"Okay! Stop!" I begged.

"On one condition."

"What?!"

"Kiss me."

With that he stopped tickling me and he leaned down and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started kissing with fireworks exploding everywhere in my head.

"I love you." He whispered in between our kisses.

"I love you too." I replied back, but I had this wave of guilt washed right through me making me think of Oliver.

I broke away from the kiss, and pushed Joe to the side and cleaned the sand off of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked with disapointment written all over his face.

"Nothing." I simply replied.

"Lilly I know something's wrong just tell me."

"Joe there is nothing wrong, the eh...sand was eh...in my mouth?" I asked more in a question than as an answer.

"Lilly, my tongue was in your mouth, there was no sand in your mouth, come on, tell me what's wrong." He said in a husky voice.

"Nothing, honestly."

"Please tell me?" He asked pouting.

"I didn't want to go any further." I made up.

"What you mean like having..."

"Yes." I asked before he could finish.

"Lilly, I have a purity ring."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"You sound shocked."

"I would never have thought you would have a purity ring."

"Yeah, all my brothers do, except Frankie, he will get his when he is older but we all want to save oursleves for marraige. Do you have a purity ring?" He asked me.

"No,"

"So why didn't you want to you know..." He asked a little insulted.

"Because, I'm not ready yet." I said truthfully.

"Oh, okay." He said disappointed.

"You sound disapointed, you have a purity ring..."

"I know I do."

"So why do you sound disappointed then?"

"I'm not disapointed." Lie.

"Sure Joe." I giggled.

We both just started laughing again. What an awkward talk we just had! But he did sound disappointed, was he ready? I hope not.

"Come on, let's go." He told me.

"What about all of your things."

"Leave it there. It's only a blanket and some plates."

"Okay..." I said a little confused as to why he would leave them there but okay.

"Where are we going?" I asked after we left the beach.

"Get some frozen yoghurt."

"I love frozen yoghurt."

"Me too!" He shouted.

We walked down to a frozen yoghurt stand and Joe paid the guy and we walked as we ate our frozen yoghurts.

"So, do you ever wish you could go to a public school?" I asked randomly.

"Sometimes, like I wish I could meet real people who weren't obsessed fans, but other times I am glad I don't need to do as much school work as you."

"We don't get _that_ much." I replied.

"Well it's a lot more than what we get." He replied giggling.

"Do you ever wish you could be famous?" He asked me.

"Sometimes, but then watching Miley do it puts me off, with all the crazy fans, being Hannah and all."

"Well she is lucky, she has two lives, she can live it normal and be famous at the same time." He replied.

"I know, but it isn't always that good."

"Like how?"

"Well, a boy might ask her out, and she has to say no, because she has her concerts or if she is doing a tour, she has to miss like a month of school and when she comes back there are rumors about her, and sometimes it's really hard for her."

"Wow, I never thought of that actually."

"I guess I kinda am famous though," I began, "You know, being Lola, so I am in a lot of the magazine's and that."

"Yeah, but you don't get asked autographs or anything."

"So, I am glad of that, it would hurt my hand signing you name all the time." I replied.

"True." He agreed.

We walked and ate our frozen yoghurts until we realized that it was almost eleven o'clock.

Joe walked me home and gave me a passionate kiss and drove back home.

I ran upstairs and sat on the edge of my bed and looked at my ring. I slid it off my finger and sat it on my desk.

I wasn't sure accepting it was making the right choice.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it for the Loe Lovers!**

**Please review and tell me about any mistakes that dont make sense cos I dont have time to spell check it and like I dont have a spell checker on this laptop (N)**

**Oh - after I finish the this story I am writing a new one called 'Love Comes First'**

**Sumary:**

** Hannah Montana and Nick Grey HATE each other - but what happens when Nick Grey and Joe Grey go to the same school as Miley Stewart and move into the same street as her?**

**What will happen when Nick starts to like Miley but Miley wont go out with him because she hates him - being Hannah! :P**

**Short description - but keep a look out for it - oh yeah - its also a Loliver! And no Loe (N)**

**Well please review! **

**Love you guys! (L)**

**Christina xxx**


	25. Amber's Confession

****

Hey Guys!

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! You know I update regulary but I'm on holiday the now and I lost connection with my internet, but I got it fixed but while I was waiting I started to write more! I have another three chapters here!**

**Oh (i) Also, I haven't forgotten about Joe's Birthday Part! It will be up soon! I have started it already lol!**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I love you guys so much! **

**Well keep the reviews coming please!**

**Enjoy this chapter - It isn't my personal favourite, but it's just to lead you up to the next couple of chapter that are coming because they are really big ones! :O lol lmao **

**Enjoy! (I hope! (yn) )**

* * *

Chapter 25: Amber's Confession

(Miley's POV)

Today was the last day before we handed in our assignment. Finally! It's about bloomin time! Working with Amber was hard work, one because she was onto me about being Hannah Montana and two because, her memory sucks! for example the other day I told her about how I met Oliver, she wrote it all down then came back the next day and I said, "Where are the notes you wrote down about how I met Oliver?" and she replied, "We never went over how you met Oliver."

"Amber, yes we did."

"No we didn't."

And you can probably guess what happened next. Yes, that's right, a huge argument, but then I said to her, "Tell me what's wrong with your memory?! That's why you can't remember!"

She stopped arguing with a click of a finger and sat on the couch and said,

"Oh, I do remember doing it now, I left it at my house." Of course that was the excuse for me not to bring up that conversation, so obviously it was to do with her memory.

Well today was finally the last day of being with Amber, I must admit we have been getting on a lot better but we still couldn't hang out without fighting.

Today was Sunday, I normally sleep a little longer but she was coming along about ten to get it out the way, so I had to clean my room when I came across a picture Lilly must have left. It was her and Oliver, as a couple. I hate seeing them like this, I mean I know they get along and there still best friends but they were just so perfect for each other. I wish I never got Lilly and Joe together now. Lilly couldn't love Joe. It's just not possible. I wish that they would just get back together, I miss them, they used to be dead happy and cheerful when they were with each other but now they are happy I guess, just not the cheerful way; their lost without each other.

I looked at my watch, it was five to ten, Amber would be here soon, I know it's wrong, but I really don't like Lilly and Oliver not together, I am doing everything I can to get them back together.

* * *

"Okay Stewart, I want to get this out of the way so let's just get this done."

"Fine by me." I replied.

"Okay, what else is there to right down about my fabulous life." Amber said, I wanted to slap her, in fact I will slap her.

I stood up and looked down at her sitting on the couch.

"What?" She asked disgusted. I slapped her hard across her face.

"Get over yourself Amber, plus I am sure you wont remember that in a couple of minutes."

"Will you stop with all the nasty comments on my memory?!" She said standing facing me supporting her face from where I slapped her.

"Well why don't you just tell me what's wrong with it?!"

"No! All you do is make fun of me for it!"

"Yeah, well how do you think I feel?!" I said pointing my finger on my chest yelling back at her.

"What do you mean by that?!" She asked yelling.

"Amber, all you do is make fun of me! Do you think I like it? You know, it's good to get a taste of your own medicine, you need it." I said bitterly.

"..." She was speechless. She just stood staring at me for a couple of minutes.

I broke the silence, "What, no come back?"

"Shut up Stewart." Was all she said.

I burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"That's all you come back with, 'shut up Stewart?!"" I burst into hysterics this time.

"You know what, I don't need this, I'm going."

"Fine, but I'll just write down on the paper that you have short term memory loss."

"Well I do so on you go."

"Yeah, I know you do, but you don't know the reason why you have it."

"You wouldn't." She said bitterly.

"Oh really? Watch me." I replied coldly just staring into her eyes.

"Fine!" She said giving in.

"Yes! Now tell me what's wrong with your memory." I replied.

"Ugh! Just don't tell anyone 'kay?"

"Fine, just tell me."

"I was walking up the stairs and fell and cracked my skull, I was then diagnosed with short term memory loss, happy?"

I didn't reply at first, I couldn't help but laugh at how rediculous it sounded.

"Y...You fell _up_ the stairs?" I burst out into laughter. I know it was sad, but it was so funny.

"Yes." She said clenching her teeth together.

"How did you manage to do that, I mean wasn't your carpet?"

"No, wood, and I tripped, I was only seven."

"oh." I said and stopped laughing.

"Just, don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't, but why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have slagged you if I knew."

"You were laughing at me because of how I got it."

"Untill you told me it was wooden stairs and you were only seven."

"Yeah, well you're not writing that down about me."

"But maybe then other people wouldn't make fun of you anymore."

"No one makes fun of me, I make fun of them."

"Yeah, thats what you think." I mummbled to myself.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I said covering it up.

"No, you said something there, what was it?"

I paused for a minute thinking but before I knew it:

"Everyone makes fun of you!" I blurted out. Stupid big mouth.

"What?" She asked with hurt spread all over her face.

"Well, you're so mean to everyone, they make fun of you behind your back because you're like horrible to people."

"What do they say about me?"

"I don't know, they just pretend to be like you, all stuck up but then like pretend they can't remeber anything that happend, and what happened the other day in class with proving you and Joe have never met, yeah, they never let that one drop."

"I can't believe it." She said really hurt.

"Well you deserve it."

"Thanks Miley, you make me feel so much better." She said sarcastically.

"It might not be nice to here, but it's the truth."

"I guess." She admited.

"Come here." I said and I embraced her into a hug. I know, I hugged Amber. Ugh. To my surprise, she hugged back.

"Thanks." She said.

"I know we don't get along, but sometimes you need a bit of comfort." I told her.

"I know." She agreed.

We finished off our assignment and I convinced Amber into letting me put in about her memory loss, I felt sorry for her and really guilty for making fun of her.

* * *

I went back up to my room after Amber left and decided to take a shower and get dressed into something nicer; I was making operation Lilly and Oliver get back together happen for sure.

* * *

**I hoped it wasn't too boring! **

**Well chapter 26: Operation Get Lilly and Oliver get back together for sure - Has already been done! So Review this one and I'll upload chapter 26 later! :D**

**Please review guys! Love you guys so much! (L)**

**Christina x**

**P.S There is a lot of Loliver scenes coming up and a lot of LOE scenes too! **


	26. Operation Falling Back in Love

**Hey Guys!**

**Okay, I decided to treat you all with one of the important chapters! **

**But anyway, I have started writing the next chapter! And in sometime soon, in the next couple of chapters, Joe's party will come!**

**I'll give you a sneak peak of whats happening, "Lilly, why aren't you wearing your promise ring?" asked Joe. **

**well there you go! As you can see, there is going to be a BIG commotion, so after 'Joe's Surprise Party' its got one or two, maybe three more chapters after that and then the story ends! (N) **

**Well, enjoy the chapter guys! **

**Love you guys, please review!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 26:Operation Get Lilly and Oliver Back Together

(Miley's POV)

So I have decided to take no more of this nonsense. Lilly and Oliver _will_ get back together! Even if they don't like it. I mean I know I shouldn't get involved, but hey, that's just what I do!

The only way I could get them back together is if I got help from the last person I would want to go to...

"Jackson please?!" I begged.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"I'll do your chores for a week."

"No."

"I'll give you my pocket money for a month!"

"Deal!" He agreed.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"Okay, so what are you wanting to do to get them back together?" He questioned.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

He paced up and down his room for a while. Finally after about ten minutes he said,

"I've got it!" He said clicking his finger.

"Well, are you gonna tell me, or do I have to guess?" I said sarcastically.

"Miley, Oliver thought he fell in love with you when you two kissed, and you liked him back, because of the game we played."

"We made a bet Jackson."

"Yeah, but I think if you get them two to kiss for one last time, they won't want it to end."

"So what you're saying is we should make them kiss?" I asked.

"Exactly!"

"But how?"

"Well, I got you and Oliver to kiss by playing a bet, which is..."

"Sort of like a dare!" I finished for him.

"Now the question is, how are you going to play dares with three people?" He asked.

I stared at him for a minute. I had a great idea, but I didn't think he would agree to it.

"Wait, that's your 'I have a great idea' look when really they are the worst ideas ever." He told me.

"This one isn't honest!"

"Let me hear it." He said knowing he was involved in this.

"Okay, so three people won't be enough, but what if you do it too, but bring your pals, do you still like Becca from Spanish class?" I asked.

"Yeah I still like Becca from Spanish..." He paused thinking for a moment, "Fine, I'll bring Cooper and his girlfriend Bianca and I'll invite Becca."

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging him.

"Just don't get too used to it."

(Later that day)

"Hey Lilly, do you and Oliver want to come over later around three?" I asked her on the phone.

"Sure, what we gonna do?" She asked.

"Eh...chill?" I replied.

"Sounds boring, be over soon!" She replied and hung up.

I hung up and then dialed Oliver's house.

"Hey Mrs Musso, is Oliver there?"

"Oliver!" I heard a deep rusty and masculine voice yell.

"Hello?" A soft and delicate voice asked.

"Hey Oliver, it's Miley." I knew he wasn't talking to me, so this would be hard.

"What do you want Miley?" He asked annoyed.

"Look, I miss you Oliver, and I'm sorry I never told you anything! Please talk to me."

"No! You never tell me anything or invite me anywhere, and because of you, I can't even get Lilly back!"

"How is you cheating on Lilly my fault?!" I asked angry and annoyed.

"You set her up with Joe!"

"Well I'm sorry! But I didn't want to watch my best friend fall into depression over someone she is madly in love with!"

"Yeah well what about me? I fall into depression about someone I'm madly in love with, but you don't set me up with some rock star do you?!"

"No, I was going to set you up with Lilly, actually." The line went silent for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked eventually.

"I came across a picture of you and Lilly and just realized how perfect you are for each other, so me and Jackson are going to get you two back together."

"Really? How." He said more calmly now.

"We were going to play dares. You and Lilly kiss, then Lilly remembers how much she loves you and then go back with you."

"That will never work." He disagreed.

"Just give it a try, please?"

There was another long pause.

"Fine." He said giving in.

"Yeah! Come over at three, and don't mention what the plan is to Lilly."

"Okay, bye." He said and hung up.

(Around three o'clock)

It was five past three and Lilly knocked on the door.

"Hey Lilly, come on in." I said opening the door and greeting her.

"Hey Miles, so what we gonna do then?"

"Well Jackson is bringing over some of his pals, so I thought we could hang out with them."

"Why do you want to hang out with Jackson?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Because Becca is coming over and I like her." I made up.

"Really? And what is Becca's last name?" Oh, she got me.

"..." I was speechless.

"Yeah, exactly, now tell me why you want to hang out with Jackson."

Thank God! Oliver came knocking on the door. I ran up to it and shoved Oliver in and hugged him tightly and started talking really fast which meant I was nervous.

"Miles! Slow down!" He told me.

"Sorry it's just that I missed you so much!" I said really fast and giving him another tight hug.

"I forgot about you two being in a mood with each other!" Lilly said after a moment of silence which made me start laughing.

"Yeah, well we talked it through."

"That's so good! Finally no more stress!"

We all started laughing when Cooper and his girlfriend Bianca knocked on the door.

"Hey Cooper!" Jackson yelled running downstairs.

"S'up Jackson!" He yelled doing there hand shake, "This is my girlfriend Bianca, Bianca this is Jackson."

"It's nice to meet you Jackson." she said politely. Bianca was a very pretty girl, she had the most amazing figure, she was nice and curvy, she wasn't like a skinny girl you see in the cover of a magazine, she had curves! And the best thing is, she wasn't afraid to show it, she was really healthy looking, a very good size and her skin was glowing. I wish that other girls would see her as perfect unlike the girls they see on the magazines, don't they know they don't even look like that? Their air brushed! I should know, I'm Hannah Montana!

All we needed to do was wait for Becca, while we waited we sat in the living room and chatted for a while. My dad was out talking to the producers or something for my CD so we had the house to ourselves for the day.

Finally Becca arrived. Cooper, Jackson, Bianca and Becca sat on the couches in the living room and Lilly, Oliver and me sat on the floor and I put out some juice and some snacks.

"So what you guys wanna play?" Lilly asked.

"I know!" Jackson announced, "Dares!"

"Dude, why not truth or dare?" Cooper asked.

"Dares is a lot funner." He replied.

"Y'all up to it?" I asked.

"Sure." They all replied.

"Okay, I'll choose the dare first." Cooper began.

"Lilly, I dare you to..." Oh no! I hope Jackson told him our plan! If he gives Lilly another dare then it might ruin everything!

"Make out with Oliver!" I sighed with relief.

"What?! No way!" She argued.

"Wait, aren't you two going out?" He asked.

"No! We broke up ages ago!" She defended.

"Well that makes it even better! Now on you go! Kiss him!"

"No." She said stubbornly folding her arms across her chest.

"Are you afraid Lilly? Are you a chicken Lilly? Or are you a bad kisser Lilly?" Cooper teased.

"Hey! I'm not afraid! I'm not a chicken! And Joe told me I'm a very good kisser! Thank you very much!"

"Whoa, Joe who?" He asked.

"Grey, duh."

"You're dating, _the_ Joe Grey?"

"Don't you read the magazines?" She asked annoyed.

"No." He replied.

"Well then you would know about life today if you did."

"Well Joe or no Joe, I still dare you to kiss Oliver." He argued back.

"Lilly, come on, it's just a dare, just do it." I told her.

"No, never, absolutely not." She argued. She clearly didn't want to do this.

Just then, Oliver flung himself on top of her and started kissing her! I couldn't believe my eyes!

* * *

**I know, it was a bit boring, but the other chapter will be a lot better! I promise! (yn)**

**The next chapter is a big Loliver chapter! So all you loliver lovers, I hope you like it!**

**Well please please pleeeeaaaaasssssseeee REVIEW!!!!**

**Love you guys so so so much!**

**Christina x**


	27. Talking It Through

****

Hey Guys! x

Right, this is my favourite chapter yet! xD I hope you like it, well the loliver lovers anyway!

Please do me a big favour, don't review and say you don't like this chapter if you are a Loe fan! I know you might not like it! But I am trying to make it as fair as I can with having Loe and Loliver! If I have Loe all you Loliver lovers complain to me but if I give you loliver all you loe lover complain

It is VERY frustrating! Please go easier on me! I work so hard on this!

Well anyway, Joe's chapter will be up next the party I mean, but it will be in Lilly's POV

Well enjoy! And please REVIEW! but please be nice! (aa)

* * *

Chapter 27: Talking It Through

(Lilly's POV)

I was sticking to my ground and refused to kiss Oliver. Just after I argued back with Miley I felt this force on me, it was Oliver! He had practically pounced on me and started kissing me!

I made sure my mouth was shut tight, being stubborn so he coudn't stick his tongue in no matter how many times he tried. I knew if I did, it would make everything so much worse than it already is.

I tried to shove Oliver off of me but he was very reluctant about breaking free from the kiss and wouldn't remove himself.

I tried hard not to kiss back, but I did a bit as his kissing was so good. He licked his tongue across my lips once again hoping I would let him in, but I still refused. I eventually got enough strength and I pushed him off of me.

I looked around the room and everyone was sitting there staring at us in shock. I guess everyone was shocked at how Oliver just pounced on me and started kissing me.

I turned my head at Oliver and he was staring back at me. I avoided his eyes the best I could so I couldn't get lost in them.

"Oliver, can I speak to you in private?" I asked him standing up.

"Sure." He said standing up and following me out the door.

"Why on earth did you just do that?!" I yelled at him once we were outside.

"I'm sorry! It was annoying me! Cooper saying 'just kiss him, just kiss him!' I wanted to shut him up!"

"You're lying," I said, "That's not the only reason is it Oliver?"

"Yes it is the only reason."

"Oliver, I've known you since I was like three, whats the other reason?" I asked him.

He just looked at me and sighed and sat down on the front porch and I joined him.

"I missed your kisses okay?! You were my first kiss and my only kiss."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Lilly, I have been in love with you since like the second grade! And I still am! Don't you see that?!"

"Oliver," I began but he interrupted me, not with words, with his lips.

He did it again! He just randomly started kissing me! But this time when he did it, because I was speaking, he gave me a fright and made me gasp, so he quickly slipped his tongue inside my mouth without me giving him permission!

I couldn't pull away, I was addicted to his kisses, I didn't have any strength at all to push him off me. I knew I was still in love with him, but I didn't want to be! He hurt me too much to forgive him! I mean, I understand now that him kissing Miley was not that much of a big deal if it was a bet, cos' I have just did the same thing to Joe, and I feel really guilty, but on my defence, I said no, Oliver fling himself on top of me! The real reason I am mad at him is for saying he was in _love _with Miley; my best friend!

I kissed back, I couldn't help it. He was too addictive for me not to, I missed his kisses so much.

He eventually pulled away when he was out of breath, well when we were both out of breath.

"I wish you would stop doing that." I whispered to him.

"Yeah, well the first kiss in the house wasn't good, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." He replied pretending to pop his collar.

"No seriously Oliver, you can't just kiss me like that." I told him seriously.

"Yeah, well you can't _not_ kiss me, especially when you still love me."

"Oliver, I don't think I do though, you hurt me too much for me to keep loving you." I know it was a lie, but he had to know that, didn't he?

"Lilly, you just cheated on Joe there, you kissed me, I kissed Miley, because of the same game!"

"Yeah, but you admitted to being in _love_ with her." I shot back, that shut him up.

"..." He had nothing to say to that.

"Exactly Oliver." I said standing up and wiping the dust off my trousers.

"Why?" He asked as I was about to go back inside.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why did you forgive Miley and not me?"

"I did forgive you." I replied.

"No you didn't Lilly, you said you did, but you didn't and you know it."

"You want to know why then Oliver?! I'll bloomin' tell you why!" I shouted angrily, "Because you were my first best friend, my first boyfriend, my first kiss and my first love! And you threw all of everything we had down the drain!" I shouted angrily with tears streaming down my eyes now.

"How many times do I need to say sorry though?!" He yelled back, "I said I was sorry and that I never meant any of it! I never loved Miley and I was a stupid idiot to think that I did! I have never stopped loving you! I always will love you! We are meant to be together Lilly and you know it! Don't even try and deny that you love me still, because if you say you don't then your kisses tell me a whole lot different!" He yelled back.

"Fine! You win! I do still love you! I can't help it! How can I not?! But I don't want to love you anymore! I hate you so much! You are such a jerk! And I can't stop loving you! How do you think I feel when you just start kissing me?! I'm trying to get over you but keep failing because we keep getting into an awkward position or getting set up to have a dare to kiss one another! I can't handle it anymore Oliver! I love Joe, but not as much as you! But I hope I do because unlike you, he is committeed to liking one girl, and one girl only." I shot back bitterly.

"Yeah, well how hard is it for me Lilly? I can't kiss you everyday or tell you I love you everyday or spend every second with you anymore because everywhere I look I see you with Joe, whether it's in the news or a magazine or on the telly or you hanging out with him! That breaks my heart to know I will never ever win your heart back." He said a tear escaping his eye.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Oliver, but none of this would have happened if it weren't for you. Sometimes Oliver, sorry isn't enough." I said twisting to door knob of Miley's house door and walked back in and slamming it shut.

"Next time Miley you want me and Oliver to kiss for a dare, don't!" I yelled at her.

"Wait, how did you..."

"Miley, I'm a straight A student, a five year old could figure out what you were doing."

"What is she talking about?" Cooper asked Miley.

"Nice try Cooper, but the act is over." I snapped at him.

"No seriously, what are you talking about Lilly."

"Cooper didn't know our plan, it was just our luck he asked that question." Miley answered.

"Miley, when are you going to learn to stay out of other peoples lives?!" I yelled at her.

"When I don't get sucked into their mess!" She defended.

"I'll see you later." I said storming outside and heading home. Just my luck, Oliver followed me.

"Go away Oliver!" I yelled at him.

"No!" He yelled back.

I never said anything back to him, I just stormed down the street to my house, today wasn't my lucky day because my mum wasn't in for the weekend, she was on a business call.

I slammed the door shut in Oliver's face and stormed upstairs to my room.

Suddenly, my door burst open and Oliver walked in and slammed the door.

"We need to talk about this!" He yelled at me.

"We have nothing to talk about!" I argued.

"We have plenty to talk about Lillian!"

"Don't use my full name with me Oliver!"

"Well then _Lillian_ let's talk."

"About what?!" I moaned.

"You know exactly what." He moaned back.

"Oh, okay, let's talk about how much of a jerk you are, or how annoying you are, or how much I hate you! Pick one then Oliver! Which one?!" I snapped at him.

"Lilly, stop being so selfish!"

"I'm being selfish?!" I said pointing my finger to my chest, "Me? Okay, I'm sorry Oliver! I am so sorry that I said I loved your best pal even though I was going out with you...oh wait, that wasn't me! That was you!"

He never said anything, he just walked over to me and stood in front of me staring into my eyes.

"Don't." I said quietly and turning my head so I didn't get trapped in his sparkly hazel orbs.

Just then I felt him embrace me into a tight and comfortable hug. His hugs are so amazing and soft and...Stop! I can't do this!

"Oliver, no, stop it." I moaned at him trying to get out of his hug, but he wouldn't budge.

"Lilly, it's okay, you can still hug me, we are still best pals you know."

"Oliver, please just let go of me."

He let go of me and a sudden sadness washed through me, I know I missed his hugs.

"Can we talk now?" He asked me softly.

"Okay." I replied.

He took my hand, which gave me a tingling feeling and walked over to my bed and sat down with me next to him.

"Okay, Lilly, I hate all of this, I want you, no I need you." He told me.

"Oliver, there is something I need to show you." I said feeling really guilty about this.

"What?" He asked.

I stood up and walked to my unit and pulled out my promise ring and put it on my finger.

"This." I said holding out my hand.

"W...What's that?" He asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"It's a promise ring Oliver."

He shot his head up at me and tears formed in his eyes.

"What?" He asked with a tear escaping down his face.

"Oliver, I told you, I love Joe, I _am _going to be with him."

"Lilly, please don't do this! You're sixteen, he's seventeen, you have you life yet ahead of you! You don't know what you want yet!" He shouted crying a little more. (A/N - Just go with the flow on Joe's age! :P)

"Oliver, I'm sorry." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No, I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"This." He said.

He placed both hand gently on my cheeks and kissed me so softly and delicately on my lips. He moved his arms down to my hips and sat them there comfortably as I wrapped my arms around his neck and couldn't help but kiss back. I am a very bad person. He licked the bottom of my lip to ask my permission and I couldn't help but approve.

After we were both out of breath he pulled away and stared straight into my eyes.

"Do you still want to marry Joe, Lilly?" He asked me rubbing my side.

"I can't do this Oliver." I said looking away from him.

"Just tell me." His soft and delicate voice got to me again!

"No, I don't but still..." I paused.

"But still..." He encouraged me to go on.

"I don't want to be with you either." I looked up at him to see the hurt in his face.

"That's a lie." He said.

"Yes, but I have to believe it to know that it's true Oliver." I said truthfully.

"Well can't you just break up with Joe and come back with me?" He asked.

"I wish I could, but I just can't."

"You can!"

"Oliver, what about if we ever have a fight? Every time we will I will always bring up you cheating on me! And I don't want that!"

"I didn't cheat on you." He answered.

"Oliver, don't start this." I moaned.

"Lilly, me and Miley lost a bet to Jackson, he made us."

"No, he said after three minutes you can stop kissing, it came to after three minutes and you wouldn't stop."

He looked down knowing it was true.

"Then," I continued, "You said you were in love with her, and ended up staying the night..."

"I was suppose to, it was a sleepover and I never meant what I said saying I was in love with her, I was so confused Lilly."

"You stayed with her, and the next morning you started kissing her again, and you know, if Miley didn't kick you out, I bet you would have went even further Oliver." I continued ignoring what Oliver had just said.

"Lilly, what do I do for you to forgive me?"

I looked into his eyes, staring at him not ever wanting to stop, but I had to tell him, no matter how much it pain's me, or how much of a lie it is, I had to do what is best.

"I want you to let me go." I looked away from him, I didn't want to see the hurt I was causing him. I was a horrible person.

"I can't." He replied.

"You have to Oliver, it's the only way."

"No it's not! We can work this out!"

"Oliver, we can't, it's gone too deep to fix it!"

"Forgive and forget Lilly! Forgive and forget! Please! I love you!"

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Then be with me. Come back with me, not Joe, Lilly please!" He begged.

I stared at him, I couldn't say no! I didn't want to! I wanted to be with Oliver for the rest of my life! But saying he loved Miley, the pain won't stop. I can't stop hurting. I need it to stop. Going back with him will only make it worse.

"No." I whispered.

"Lilly, don't do this to me." He whispered.

"Well then you shouldn't have done it to me first Oliver." I replied looking away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" I asked whispering.

"Everything." He whispered back.

"You're forgiven." I said just below a whisper this time.

"Will you be my girlfriend then?"

"Oliver, please let this go." I begged him.

"Please?" He begged again.

"Oliver." I moaned.

"Please?"

"Oliver! I don't want to go over this again! It is so hard turning you down when I don't want to..."

"Well then don't." He replied.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, because Oliver, I don't want to be with you, even though I do, my heart can't be shattered into broken pieces again Oliver. I love Joe, one day, I will marry him, I'm sorry."

"Lilly, you said you don't want to be with him."

"I know, but, I don't know! I am so confused!" I yelled walking away from him.

I put both hands on my desk and leaned there looking down when I felt Oliver wrap his arms around my weighst and sit his chin in my shoulder and hugged me.

"I know it is hard for you, making a decission like this, but you know I am your soul mate, you have to put this behind you and come back to me, you need me as much as I need you, you love me almost as much as I love you, your heart will be fine better than ever when it is with me, because I swear on my life, I will never ever hurt you again, I promise." He whispered in my ear.

"How can I trust you though Oliver?" I asked as I leaned my head on his shoulder still not facing him.

"Because, if you didn't then you wouldn't let me keep kissing you or hugging you, or telling you how much I love you. You know you can trust me, you know I don't want to rush into things, I was with you for two years, and never gave you a promise ring, you have been with Joe for a month and he gave you a promise ring, you're taking your relationship too fast with him, I mean I bet you even had..."

"Don't bother Oliver!" I yelled pulling away from him, getting angry that he would even bring this up.

"What?" He asked confused.

"What I did with Joe, is none of your business, and we didn't rush into things at all!"

"So you did have..."

"No!" I interrupted him, "Oliver, even if I did, you shouldn't be asking! It has nothing to do with you!"

"I know, I just..."

"Oh my god! You would be jealous wouldn't you!"

"No!" He yelled back sharply.

I laughed at him. I couldn't help it.

"You were jealous of Joe weren't you Oliver?"

"No, I would just have been mad that you would have sex with Joe after only one month of dating him..."

"But not with you, even though we were together for two years?"

"Yes."

I laughed even louder.

"Oliver, I am sixteen! I'm not even ready yet! I was fourteen, then fifteen when I was dating you! that would be gross!" I laughed even harder.

"We were dating at sixteen as well."

"Just after I turned sixteen!"

"All I was saying is you and Joe rushed things a little too far."

"Yeah, I know." I replied, I couldn't argue with that, he was right.

"So when you gonna tell him you are back together with me?" He asked.

"I don't know....Wait, what?! I'm not getting back together with you! I'm not even breaking up with Joe!"

"But you just said you were taking things too fast!"

"Yeah, doesn't mean I would break up with him though!"

"But you want to be with me." He said.

"No I don't! If I did, I would break up with him! Oliver that is what this argument is all about! Me not wanting to get back with you!"

"But you said you did!"

"No, you said you wanted me back! I said I love you, and would want to be with you, but I just can't go through the pain again!"

"That's still wanting to get back with me!"

I stopped for a second before I said anything, he was right, I hadn't realized that.

"Okay, you're right."

A huge smirk appeared on his face, "So you will get back together with me?"

"No." I answered plainly.

"Ugh! You know what?! I'm tired of this, do what you want! Stay with Joe! I don't care anymore! Just know that when you realize that I'm your soul mate, call me." He said storming out my room and downstairs and slammed the front door shut.

I sat on my bed. I was so confused. Today was a rubbish Sunday. Oliver and I were arguing for almost three hours. Where did the time go?!

I know, I was being really difficult at the moment, but I just didn't know what to do. Who do I choose? Joe, Oliver or no one?

**

* * *

**

Well I hoped you liked it! xD

It took me a long time to write!

Please review! I want to get over 100 before I finish! I know thats like only 5 but still!

Love you guys! xxx

Christina xxx


	28. Surprise!

**Hey Guys! Okay so here is chapter 28! I hope you like it!**

**I was writing it for hours and never even realized it! :P :L**

**lol well thanks for all the reviews! Omg you guys are sooooo amazing!**

**Well heres some bad news, I have two more chapters left and thats this strory finished! D:**

**I know, so sad! I will miss writing this story! A lot! **

**But am going to write a new one remember! (ii)**

**Well enjoy! And PLEASE keep the REVIEWS coming! **

**Thanks guys! (L)**

* * *

Chapter 28: Surprise!

(Lilly POV)

It was a week since I had talked to Oliver, well almost, it was Saturday, today was Joe's birthday. We were throwing him a surprise birthday party, he was turning eighteen! I'm only sixteen, is that wrong? I mean that's only two years, but I just don't feel like that's right.

"Hey," Joe said as I picked up my phone.

"Hey." I replied quietly.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, it's my birthday today, so I was wondering if you wanted to come out to dinner with my family tonight?"

"Yeah sure, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at six."

"Okay, see you then." I said as I hung up the phone.

I knew everything that was happening, Nick was going to pretend to be too ill to come out to dinner with us, when we leave to go to 'dinner' Nick will get everything set up in the hall we are throwing the party at, and Joe, Kevin and I will walk through the doors and everyone will shout, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" and Joe will act all surprised when he probably already knows that he was getting a surprise birthday party.

I looked down at my finger and played with my promise ring. I couldn't help but feel like it was wrong to be wearing it. Every time I looked at it, it made me feel horrible, wishing that it was Oliver that gave me it, but I don't want to be with Oliver, do I? This is so confusing! Maybe I should break up with Joe and not date anyone and grow old and alone with twenty seven cats! Yeah, I'll do that, grow old and alone with twenty seven cats! I'm such a genius!

Who am I kidding? I don't want to break up with Joe, I love him. I think. Do I? I know I still love Oliver, but that's totally not my fault, he was my best friend, _is_ my best friend. He was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first love. He was my first...Everything. Are me and Oliver meant for each other? _Are_ we soul mates?

I looked down at my promise ring again, I couldn't help it, I took it off and placed it on my unit. If the paparazzi saw that, it would be all over the news! And I'm not even sure if I want that yet. I'm not even sure if I want to have that promise ring yet!

I looked at my clock, it was half five, wait it was half five! Joe would be here in half an hour and I wasn't even ready yet! I quickly ran in for a five minute shower, I didn't wash my hair, it would take too long to dry, luckily I washed it last night so it would be okay, I left my hair naturally down so it would be nice and wavy and I put on my clothes, luckily I looked out the night before, it was a small dress knee length, it was black, with diamonds on the straps and it was lovely and puffy.

I looked at my clock and it was now five to six, Joe would be here soon, his party was at half past, and it took at least forty minutes to get there. So we would be a little late, but what celebrity isn't late to their own party?

Just then my door bell rang. It must have been Joe. I went down to answer it, but it wasn't Joe.

"Oliver?!" I asked shocked.

He never said anything, his mouth hung open as he just stared at me, it was making me uncomfortable.

"Oliver?!" I yelled getting his attention.

"What? Oh, sorry, Lilly you look...gorgeous!"

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Joe's party."

"Oh, okay." He said turning to walk away but I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back, a little too far because he was right up close to me, inches apart! My heart started beating faster, I felt his breath on mine, oh boy!

"Why did you come?" I whispered to him still inches away from him.

"I wanted to..."

"Lilly?" Oh no, it was Joe.

"Joe!" I said pushing Oliver to the side, gently of course and went and gave Joe and hug and a kiss.

"Why is Oliver here." He asked as I hugged him.

"He was just getting something." I improvised.

"Like what?" He asked suspiciously.

"Eh, my moms coat!" Oliver jumped in for me.

"Your moms coat?" Joe questioned.

"Yeah, eh, Lilly's mom and my mom had a wee girls night out last night, and my mom left her coat here and I just came over to get it." He made up, I think, well he must of! My mom wasn't in last night! She was still on that business call!

"Well were is it?" Joe asked.

"I'm just about to get it!" I interrupted before Oliver could say anything.

I quickly ran upstairs into my moms room and grabbed a jacket and ran back down stairs and gave it to Oliver.

"I'll give you it back later." He whispered.

"Okay," I whispered back.

"You ready?" I asked Joe.

"Yeah, come on." He said as he grabbed my hand and walked me down the drive rather fast, and he was gripping my hand really tight and it hurt.

"Joe, you're hurting me!" I moaned as I tried to catch up with him as he was walking really fast.

"Sorry," He mumbled still not letting go of me. I would stop, but if I did, he would probably drag me along the ground.

"Joe, let go of my hand!" I moaned almost crying the pain was so bad.

"Just come on, the car is at the bottom of the drive." He murmured.

"Joe! I'm not kidding! Let go of my hand!" I said as a tear escaped my eye.

He let go of my hand and I immediately placed my other hand over it to support it, it was all white, like no blood was getting into it! I couldn't believe he just did that!

"What was that all about!" I yelled as I got into the car.

"What was what all about?" He asked me.

"Joe, I will have a bruise on my hand later you were gripping it so tightly!"

"Joe, what did you do to her hand?" Kevin asked examining it.

"I didn't do nothing! It was probably that Oliver!"

"Don't you bring Oliver into this!" I yelled at him.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"That wee gimp was with Lilly up there, rather too close to her!" He yelled with rage.

"That's why you're angry?! Because I was with Oliver?!" I yelled at him.

"Yes!"

"Joe!" Kevin yelled at him.

"Joe, I have known Oliver since I was three years old! We're best friends!"

"I don't care! I don't like him, especially what he did to you!" He yelled.

I never said anything, I couldn't he was only being protective of me.

"Wait, what did he do to you?" Kevin asked.

"Do you want to tell him Lilly?!" Joe asked me angrily.

"Tell me what?" Kevin asked confused.

"Oliver didn't do nothing." I said calmly.

"What?!" Joe's voice went all high and squeaky.

"What?" I asked him innocently.

"Lilly, he cheated on you! That is definitely something!"

"Whoa, he cheated on you?" Kevin asked shocked.

"No, he was dared to kiss Miley, and he did, he had to."

"If he was dating you at the time, he shouldn't have had."

A sudden rush of guilt ran through my body, I did what Oliver did to me to Joe.

"I know but it was a bet, he had no choice, it doesn't matter now anyway."

"That's not all the story!" Joe yelled, "He also admitted to being in _love _with Miley!"

"What?!" Kevin yelled.

"Exactly!" Joe yelled back.

I just looked down, trying to control my breathing, I wish everyone would just stop talking about it!

"Lilly, did Oliver do that to you?" Kevin asked me.

I kept my head down, hoping they wouldn't notice my tears and whispered, "Yes."

"No wonder Joe was so angry to see him there with you." Kevin said.

I never said anything, I just looked down on the floor of the car and hoped that they wouldn't notice I was crying. My hand was part of why I was crying but mentioning Oliver just made me want to scream and cry; I hated thinking about what he did.

"It's fine, I forgive him, we are closer than ever." I replied after a couple of minutes still looking down.

"It's not fine, Lilly, Oliver was some jerk, you shouldn't have forgiven him." Kevin told me.

"No, Kev, you don't know Oliver, we talked it all through, and I forgive him, we are best friends and nothing else more, so Joe shouldn't be getting angry." I replied.

"Well sorry for trying to look out for you." He replied coldly.

"Taking your anger out on me isn't what I would like Joe." I fought back.

"Sorry." He said sincerely.

"It's fine." I replied, still gripping my hand for support.

"Let me see your hand." Joe said.

"No, it's fine." I replied, he must have saw me holding it.

"Lilly, let me see your hand." He moaned a bit.

"Lilly, let Joe see your hand." Kevin nudged me.

I held out my hand, I let another couple of tears drop from the pain.

"It's swollen, it might be a little sprained. Lilly I'm so sorry!" Joe said sincerely.

"It's fine." I said taking my hand away from him.

"Are you crying?" Kevin asked.

"No, I just have a something in my eye." I made up.

"Lilly, your crying." Kevin replied, "Mark will you pull in a minute." He said to the chauffeur.

"Lilly, your crying, I know you are." Kevin said again.

"I'm not! Honestly! Just keep driving will you?"

"No, Lilly, just look at me a minute." He told me.

I didn't lift my head up, my face was probably all puffy and red, good thing I brought my make up.

"Lilly?" Kevin asked me again.

"What?!" I moaned getting angry.

"Lilly, look at me." He told me.

"Kevin, I'm fine! Please just let's go!"

He lifted my chin up, I tried to resist but he managed to lift it up.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me.

"I'm not." I said.

"Lilly, your eyes are all red and watery. You're crying. Why? Is your hand sore? Or is something bothering you?"

"My hands just sore." I whispered looking down again.

"Oh my god Lilly, I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! Honestly! Please don't make me feel guilty." Joe spoke with a weak voice.

"It's fine Joe, honest." I replied wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No it's not, I hurt you! Please forgive me?!"

"Of course I do! I know you never meant it." I told him.

"Come here." He said lifting me up and sitting me on his lap.

"I love you Lilly." He said.

I never said anything. I couldn't, could I?

"Joe, it's fine, honest." I replied after a moment and giving him a hug.

He gave me a passionate kiss and he pulled away and I looked over at Kevin who was gagging, well pretending to be.

"Did you have to do that?!" He moaned.

"Yes, yes I did." Joe replied.

"Okay Mark, you can start driving now, please!" Kevin begged.

We started driving to the party and I put on some more make up to cover up that I was crying. I hoped it worked.

"We're here." Mark said as he pulled in.

We got out of the car and all the paparazzi where all around us. They were taking pictures and shouting questions out to us, but couldn't really here them, there were too many of them.

We walked through the doors and eveyone shouted,

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

I looked up at Joe's face and he was laughing. He probably knew.

"Happy Birthday mahn." Nick came up hugging his brother.

"Wow Nick, this is huge!" Joe exclaimed.

"Well it is your eighteenth." He replied.

"Where's Miley?" I asked Nick.

"I think she's at the toilet, putting on more make up I think."

"Okay, thanks, Joe I'm going to go find her okay?"

"Okay, babe." He said giving me a kiss before I left.

I quickly ran to the toilet hoping Miley was there. I looked around and on the other side of the toilets was Miley putting on her make up.

"Miley!" I shouted.

She jumped with a huge fright and smudged her lipstick half way across her face.

"Oh my gosh Lilly! Don't do that to me!" She yelled wiping off the lipstick from her cheek, "Have you been crying?" She asked.

"Yes, and still am!" I yelled as I let all the tears fall from my eyes, holding it in was so hard.

"Lilly whats wrong?!" She asked running up to me.

"Joe!" I yelled.

"Wait, what?!" She asked confused.

"I don't want to be with him anymore! Look what he did to my hand!" I yelled holding out my hand still supporting it with my other one.

"Oh my gosh, did he do that to you?!" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, he got angry because I was with Oliver and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the drive gripping onto it and not letting go!" I moaned crying even louder.

"What did he say when he saw it."

"He said he was sorry, but Miley, I don't know if I want to be with him anymore! He even brought up what happened with me and Oliver! And I hate that! It makes me even more sad!"

"How what did he say?" She asked.

"Miley, he was telling Kevin about what happened between us."

"Oh." She said catching on.

"Miley, last week, when I left, Oliver didn't go back with you, he followed me home."

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"Miley," I began sobbing more, "He came into my room and refused to leave until we talked."

"What did you talk about?"

"He begged me to go back with him, and he started kissing me again! And this time I couldn't resist! And I kissed back, so that means I'm doing the exact same to Joe to what Oliver did to me!"

"No your not! Lilly, Oliver kept kissing you without asking you! You didn't want him to kiss you!"

I looked down, not wanting her to know.

"Oh my gosh Lilly!" She said.

"I can't help it! It's your fault!"

"My fault?! What did I do?!"

"If you didn't try set up that whole thing I would never have to kiss him, when he just kissed me out of the blew, I couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again, I mean I never stopped loving him, but it just made me love him even more!"

"Lilly that's the whole point! I don't want you with Joe anymore! You and Oliver are too perfect for each other! You are soul mates!"

"Thats just freaky." I said.

"What is?"

"Oliver said that exact same thing, 'We're soul mates'"

"Well you are! Lilly, please just forgive him, please just get back with him!"

"I can't!"

"Why?!"

"Joe gave me a promise ring." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked not hearing me.

"Joe gave me a promise ring okay?!" I yelled.

"What?! Did you accept it?!"

"I didn't know what else to do! I was so angry at Oliver I accepted it! But I wish I didn't now!"

"Lilly, you have to give him it back! Where is it?!"

"Oh no, I left it in my house, I was going to put it in my purse so when he was with me I would put it on, what am I going to do Miley?!"

"Tell him the truth, break up with him and get back with Oliver."

"No." I said,

"No what?"

"No, I am not breaking up with him, or getting back with Oliver, I'm happy with Joe."

"Lilly you just said you didn't want to be with him anymore."

"I know! I'm so confused!"

"Lilly, calm down! Breath!"

I took a couple of deep breaths and wiped away my tears.

"Miley, I don't know what to do, I want to be with Oliver, but I like being with Joe too!"

"Lilly, when was the last time Joe told you he loved you?"

"In the car."

"Did you say it back?"

"No."

"When was the last time Oliver told you he loved you?"

"Last week."

"Did you say it back?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Well there's your answer." She said.

"No it's not, I don't want to go back with Oliver, but I do, but I don't want to break up with Joe, but I do!"

"Lilly take a look at your hand!"

I looked down at my swollen black and blue hand.

"Lily, Oliver would never do that to you, no matter how angry he was."

"Joe didn't mean it though!"

"Maybe, but that is still wrong, that must be sprained. What happens if you marry Joe, what happens if you get into a fight? I mean he wasn't even angry at you when he hurt you, he was angry at Oliver."

"I know but..."

"But what Lilly?"

"I just don't know."

"I wish you would just go back with Oliver." She told me.

"It's not as easy as that."

"Yes it is, give Joe back the promise ring tell him you don't want to be with him anymore and go back with Oliver."

"Miley, I can't forgive Oliver!"

"Why?! You forgave me didn't you?!"

I looked away from her, I made up with her, but I never exactly forgave her, for saying she loved Oliver.

"Lilly?" She asked shocked.

"I'm sorry! I just never could stop being mad at you for saying you were in love with Oliver! My boyfriend! My first boyfriend, and you took him away from me!"

"I didn't! Lilly, I was so confused!"

"Miley, let it drop, Oliver says the exact same thing!"

"The kiss just got to us."

"Miley, Oliver had always had the biggest crush on you even before we started dating!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, exactly, Oliver knew he would never be with you, so I was his second choice, although he liked me too, you being Miss Hannah Montana he would never win you!"

"Well I'm sorry, I never knew that, but Oliver is madly in love with you! He never stops telling me!"

"What?" I asked confused

"We are in the same maths class together, he sits beside me and all he talks about is how depressed he is and how stupid he was to let a girl like you go, he didn't know what he was thinking, he loves you so much!"

"He never said that."

"Yes he did."

"Well it's too late for that."

"It's never too late Lilly."

"Come on, lets get back out to the party, people are gonna wander what happened to us."

"Lilly, lets clear your face up first."

"Good idea." I replied giggling.

Miley put some make up on me and covered up my red eyes. We walked back into the party and Miley walked over to Nick with me behind her.

"Hey babes." He greeted her and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Wow Lilly, you look amazing tonight." He complimented.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Wow, what happened to your hand?" He asked shocked.

I looked down at it and quickly placed it behind my back and looked back up at Nick who was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing, just hurt it thats all." I replied.

"You should get some ice on that." He replied.

"I will."

"There you are Lilly!" Joe said from behind me, he put his hands through my waist and hugged me which made me flinch a little. I looked at Miley and then at Nick, he must have noticed my reaction.

"Hi." I said quietly to Joe.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem a little jumpy."

"No, I'm fine honestly."

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.I just froze and didn't know what to say.

"Let's dance!" I said hoping that he wouldn't notice.

I grabbed Joe's hand with my left hand and not my right, that was the sore one.

"Lilly, where is your promise ring?" He asked.

Oh no, he's noticed!

"Eh..."

"Lilly why aren't you wearing your promise ring?" He asked getting frustrated.

"I just forgot to put it on."

"You forgot to put it on? You shouldn't have it off."

"Why don't we go somewhere quieter and more private to talk?"

"Fine, come on." He said taking my right hand and I screamed in pain.

"Sorry." He replied bitterly and took my other hand and pulled me outside.

"Joe, what's wrong with you?! You're not yourself and you seem to be hurting me a lot!"

"I'm sorry okay? Just tell me why you aren't wearing your promise ring."

"I'm not wearing it because I didn't want to."

"What do you mean you didn't want to?"

"Joe, I think we are taking things too fast, I'm not sure if I want to commit myself to you, your eighteen, I'm only sixteen."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know, I don't want to break up, I just don't want to the promise ring, sorry."

"But that just means that we will be going out but we will break up."

"Maybe, but it might not."

"It's to do with Oliver isn't it?" He asked.

"A little." I admitted.

He never said anything, he just leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay, I always knew you loved him."

"I do, but I don't want to be with him."

"Why?"

"He hurt me too much. Joe I don't want to end this relationship, I just don't want to have a promise ring that only makes me feel guilty."

"I'll tell you what, let's just take a break, decide who you want to be with, and when you do, I will be okay with who ever you choose."

"What?" I asked hurt.

"Lilly, you love Oliver, not me, if you don't want to be with Oliver then be mines, but just think about it, if you still love Oliver, you will know you are meant to be with him."

"Okay." I replied.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I will always love you Lilly." He whispered in my ear.

I never said anything, I just hugged him back.

"Come on, lets get back to my party." He said taking my left hand gently.

We walked back into the party and we went up and started dancing, I have never felt happier in such a long time.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it!**

**Please REVIEW! Love you guys so much!**

**Remember to look out for 'Love Comes First' ! **

**Christina xxx**


	29. I Love You

**Okay Guys, this is my second last chapter, so I wanted to make it a Niley.**

**I can not thank you guys enough for all the wonderful reviews! I love you all soooo much! You guys are just amazing!**

**Well, the next chapter is going to be the last one, but if I get a lot of reviews for the chapter, I might do a sequal! (yn)**

**Well, please review! I love you guys so much and your reviews mean so much to me! (yn) (L)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 29: I Love You.

(Miley's POV)

Lilly seemed really upset earlier. I never saw her after Joe and her went outside, I saw her dancing with him but Nick and I left early and just went back to my house, we watched Joe open his presents and blow out his birthday candles, then after that we decided to just go back to my house.

"Would you like anything?" I offered Nick as I stood up getting ready to go into the kitchen.

"Yeah," He said standing up and putting his arms through my waist from my back.

"What?" I whispered.

"You." He whispered into my ear.

He twirled me round and kissed me passionately, I loved every minute of it. As soon as our lips touched it was like being in heaven. His big soft lips on mine was just amazing.

He pulled away from our passionate kiss and stared straight into my eyes, mines locking with his.

"Still don't want anything?" I asked him.

"I just got what I wanted." He said smirking.

"Well I never, do you want some ice - cream?"

"Sure."

I went into my freezer and pulled out a large tub of mint choc chip. Yum.

"Mint choc chip?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah, it's my favourite, do you not like it?"

"Yeah, I love it, it's my favourite too."

"We have so much in common." I replied giggling.

"That's because we are meant for each other."

"We are practically soul mates." I laughed.

"No Miley, we _are_ soul mates." He said giving me a light kiss on my lips, I loved his kisses, so, so much.

"Well, let's just see then," I began, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Green, yours?"

"Green." I said blankly.

"Okay, what's your favourite movie?"

"Fluke, yours?" I asked.

"Fluke." He said a little shocked.

"You're kidding!" I said taking a bite out of my ice - cream.

"No, deadly serious." He replied raising both hands.

"What's your favourite food?"

"Hmmm....now that's just mean, I can't single out all my foods!"

"Just choose!" I giggled.

"Hmmm....okay, I have to say, brussel sprouts."

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"See the look on your face, it is so priceless." He said laughing so hard.

"No, seriously, what's your favourite food?" I asked.

"I love, pizza!"

"I love pizza too! Wow, this is just scary! Okay, what's your favourite kind of fruit?"

"That's easy, red grapes. What yours?"

"Red grapes." I whispered. This made Nick smirk.

"See, I told you, we are practically soul mates." He said all happy.

"No Nick, we _are _soul mates."

He leaned in and gave me another amazing passionate kiss, I was floating on cloud nine, the fireworks exploding everywhere, I was in love.

"Miley?" He whispered when he pulled away.

"Yeah?" I whispered back staring into his eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied.

* * *

**I know it was really short!**

**So sorry! **

**But I loved this chapter! No matter how short it was! :L**

**I hoped you liked it too!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**I'll try and make the last chapter longer! (yn)**

**Well, again please review guys! **

**Love you all soooooo much! (L)**

**Christina xxx**


	30. My Soul Mate

**Hey Guys, I am really upset, I never got a lot of reviews for my last chapter, I was hoping for a lot more, but anyway,**

**This is the last chapter of Broken Pieces (U)**

**Right, I have used some sayings that might not make sense to you, for example "Modestest" or "Telepathical retarded tea addicted mind twin" thats something really special I share with my best pal Carmen, btw, check out her story "loving the wrong guy," Its amazing!**

**Anyway, I put these in here, because Carmen has been so supportive of me through this story, as well as you guys! :D! (L)**

**so I thought a friendship touch would make it better (L)**

**Sorry its not that long, I tried hard honest, but I knew how it was going to end, so I could only make it so long (N) **

**Sorry!**

**Well, I beg you! please review! If I get enough reviews, like 200, I WILL promise I will write a sequel, (yn)**

**Well, enjoy the last chapter EVER of Broken Pieces, and please dont forget to review Guys!!! xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 30: My Soul Mate.

(Lilly's POV)

Joe's party, it was really good, but breaking up with him wasn't something I wanted. I wanted to stay with him, I honestly did, I just didn't want the promise ring. It also gave me time to think of what I wanted. Oliver or Joe? Or, none? I loved Oliver, so much, and a lot more than Joe, but my love for Oliver, it's best friends love, and boyfriend love, so obviously it will be more, but do I want to be with him? Is Oliver Oken, _my _soul mate? Is he? Or is it Joe? Maybe me and Oliver where suppose to break up, for Joe and I to be together, is that possible?

"Knock, knock." I looked up to see Miley coming in.

"Oh, hey Miles, what's up?"

"I just came to see how you are, I never saw you at the party."

"We broke up!" I said bursting into tears, Miley rushed over and sat beside me on my bed and hugged me.

"Cheer up Lill's, that just means you can get together with Oliver!"

"Miley! You are not helping! I'm grieving over the break up, and all you can say is get back with Oliver?! Maybe I don't want to!"

She gave me that, 'Yeah, sure you don't' look.

"Okay, look." She said standing up to look at me lying on the bed with my head now buried in my pillow crying.

"Is it official? Did you two _actually _break up?"

"He said, we should take a break, and that I should see who I want to be with." I said inbetween sobs.

"Lilly, that's great! Don't you see?! He is giving you the chance to be with Oliver! Can't you see that?! You. Are. Meant. To. Be. With. Oliver!" She said pausing each word she said.

"I just don't know Miley. I want to be with Oliver! I really do! But..."

"You want to be with Joe too?" She asked sincerely.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Look Lill's, I'm gonna leave you to think about it. I know you will choose the right guy."

"And by that you mean Oliver?" I asked her.

She just giggled gave me a hug and winked as she left the room.

"What great help you are!" I yelled sarcastically after she left.

I sighed and sat up from my bed and sat at the edge. I didn't know what to do. Oliver or Joe? I just kept repeating the same question over and over again in my head. I hated this, Oliver, why would I choose Oliver? He practically cheated on me, but I did the same to Joe what he did to me, but in my defence that was totally different! I always loved Oliver and never stopped, not even after the break up, but he said he loved Miley, whilst going out with me, but I still did that with Joe, but it's different reasons. It is. Isn't it?

I thought back to all the good times I had with Oliver and Joe, the laughs, the fights, the arguments. Some reason, Oliver kept popping into my head,

_"Forgive and forget Lilly! Forgive and forget!" _Those words, they kept haunting me, 'forgive and forget' why couldn't I just forget about that!

Oliver, he was funny, witty, smart, intelligent, good looking, handsome, athletic, goofy, love able, amazing, gorgeous, sexy, great kisser, totally modestest!

Joe, he was...eh...Joe was...eh...

Me and Oliver, we were practically, telepathical retarded tea - addicted mind twins! I loved him so much! I don't ever, ever want to lose him, and I know I won't, we will always be best friends 'till the very end, I know it, but Joe, I don't want to lose him, we weren't best friends, we were a couple, we had a lot in common. Didn't we?

I walked over to my dresser, where I left the promise ring after I came home from the party last night and picked it up and sat back down on my bed playing with it in my fingers. I looked at it, Joe or Oliver? Who?!

Just then it hit me, I knew who I was going to choose.

I picked up my cell phone and dialled the number of the boy I would spend the rest of my life with; he was my soul mate.

"Hello?" The soft and delicate voice spoke.

* * *

**Okay, BEFORE! you get mad, I had NO choice but to cliff hang it!**

**You guys made it so difficult for me to choose!**

**But, if I get enough reviews, I will sequel it, and you can find out who it is, but, I have also gave you hints, to who it is, so you would have to of have read very wisely through the last 10 chapters to know who I chose.**

**Well, the telepathical retarded tea addicted mind twin and the modestest, remember, that was something I put in for my best friend, which I mentioned at the top.**

**Well guys I can not thank you all for reading my story enough! **

**I love you guys so so so so much!**

**You mean so much to me for it! **

**But PLEASE review this last chapter! I cannot beg you enough!**

**Tell me who you thought I chose, Joe or Oliver?**

**Well, thats all I can say, I love you guys so much!**

**REVIEW**

**and I hope you enjoyed my story! (L)**

**Love you guys!!!!!!!!**

**Christina xxxxxxxxxxx**


	31. Read me! Its important!

Hey guys!

Okay, am gonna be uploadin broken pieces, from like chapter 8 again, cos am changin the name to Grey all together so my story can get nominated :D

If you liked it then please please please please nominate it!

Love you guys so much! (L)


End file.
